Mine
by sunnyprincessbird
Summary: "There was this little baby inside of Rapunzel, a helpless little being that needed a momma and daddy. And he was going to be that daddy, regardless of whether or not he was ready or knew how."
1. Another Best Thing

**A/N: YAY! So here we are, chapter one of Mine! I'll give y'all my plans for this at the end A/N... :) Oh! And as for the "Mine" title, this is inspired by Mine by Taylor Swift. I've always thought it fit Tangled cute-ly, and then I thought of this and I was like, "AWW!" lol, anyway. So, the song Rapunzel's going to sing in this chapter is Mine, but tweaked a tiny bit :)**

**Dear Tangled,  
>Do you remember, when we were sitting there by the water?You put your arm around me for the first time/you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter/You are the best thing that's ever been mine!  
>Disney: NO! YOU. DO. NOT! OWN! TANGLED! It is not the best thing that's ever been yours because you do not own it.<br>Me: :(( aww...*sniff sniff* I was hoping that an adorable song would seduce you into letting me own it...**

* * *

><p>"Eugene, do you remember the song I sang the night you proposed to me?" Rapunzel asked her husband softly as they sat in a boat out on Corona's waters on Rapunzel's twenty-second birthday, watching the lanterns float through the sky.<p>

"Of course I remember! Even though I was definitely zoning out a little bit, you know, from being all terrified to propose…" he answered.

Rapunzel laughed.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, you didn't have anything to do with me being terrified. I was mostly just worrying I wouldn't get it right. And your father. Do you have any idea how scared I was that he'd have me hanged or something when I asked if I could marry you?"

"He always has liked to give you a hard time, hasn't he?" Rapunzel giggled.

Eugene grinned.

"You were so clueless and adorable," he said, fond of the not-so-distant memory, "You had absolutely no idea I was going to propose, and I don't know how, with everyone hinting at it and me being so nervous and obvious."

"Well, everyone had been hinting at that practically since you brought be back, so I didn't think anything about it." Rapunzel laughed.

"Very true." said Eugene as his bride picked up her guitar that they always made sure to bring along on the boat with them and began strumming the familiar song.

He smiled, memories of their first meeting flooding back. He couldn't believe it had already been four years since then, and over a year since they'd gotten married.

"_I say 'Can you believe it?'_  
><em>As we're lying on the couch<em>  
><em>The moment I can see it<em>  
><em>Yes, yes, I can see it now<em>

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_  
><em>You put your hand in mine for the first time<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine…<em>"

As she kept strumming and singing, he wondered how he could not remember sitting there by the water, watching those lights for the first time four years ago tonight. It was definitely one of the best moments of his life. It was the night he realized and accepted the fact that he was in love with Rapunzel.

"_Oh, oh, oh,_  
><em>And I remember those lights,"<em>

That magical first time they saw the lights. It was a moment like no other.

"_Too-early AM_,"

That next morning, at "too early AM", as Eugene called it, when he'd escaped from prison, and when they'd been so overjoyed about Eugene coming back to life that they practically couldn't speak.

"_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_,"

But that perfect moment like no other of seeing those lights had to end, just like that perfect moment when Rapunzel was born. Before he knew what was happening, she was ripped away from him and in trouble, and all he could do was pace in his cell, awaiting his fate.

"_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_,"

Well, pacing and awaiting before he escaped thanks to Maximus and the Snuggly Duckling guys, and raced to her tower to save her.

"_Braced myself for the 'Goodbye'_  
><em>'cause that's all I've ever known<em>,"

It had been horrible in her tower to watch Rapunzel realize that there was nothing she could do to save him, and that she'd have to say goodbye to him, whether or not she wanted to.

"_Then you took me by surprise_,"

It was most likely the surprise of her life to see him come back to life. Really, because most of the time, when someone dies, you don't expect to bring them back to life with magical tears that you just so happen to have in addition to your once-magical hair. But surprisingly, it happened.

"_You said, 'I'll never leave you alone._' "

That promise he made her after he came back to life had defined so much in their relationship. It was probably a big part of why they were here together right now, because he was never able to bring himself to break that promise.

"_You said, 'I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
><em>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time<em>  
><em>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>She is the best thing that's ever been mine'<em> "

And that was what he told her on the way back to the kingdom when she began to doubt herself. Well, minus the part about calling her father careless – no, sir, he did _not _say that, he was too scared of the King then to ever say that. In reality, he said that he fell in love with "the _Lost Princess_, the King and Queen's _daughter_, without even knowing it", but he knew what Rapunzel meant when she wrote the song.

He truly meant what he said. She was so much more valuable to him than any crown would ever be. He leaned in and kissed her forehead as she ended the song.

"It's still true, Rapunzel. You're the best thing that's ever been mine." He said.

Rapunzel smiled brightly and subtly placed her hand over her stomach before slowly beginning, "Well, pretty soon, you'll have something else that'll probably also be one of the best things that's ever been yours."

"Number one, Rapunzel, you _are_ the best thing, not one of them. Second, nothing can compare with you." Eugene corrected.

Rapunzel just grinned and waited for Eugene to pick up on what she was telling him.

Eugene only gave her a look of confusion. What was she talking about? Did she not know how much he loved her? Nothing in the world could compare to her or compete with her in any way.

Rapunzel giggled.

"Well, more specifically, ours. Eugene…well, don't freak out, but…we're having a baby."

Rapunzel watched as Eugene's eyes became as big as…as big as her frying pan, and his jaw dropped in astonishment.

_What? _

They were having a _baby_?

Where did _that_ come from?

Well, okay, yeah, he knew where it came from, but…when…how…?

He was going to be a _father_?

Though Eugene would later insist that he _did not_ pass out, Rapunzel was pretty sure he was on the verge of it, at the very least.

Either way, the boat tipped and deposited both of them into the waters below.

Eugene instinctively grabbed hold of Rapunzel and brought her above water with him, just to make sure she was okay, though he knew she could very much swim. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Rapunzel smiled at him with shining green eyes reflecting the gleam of the lanterns around them. She let out a small giggle and blinked up at him with her wet lashes. Eugene grinned so wide he felt there was a possibility his face might break. But he didn't care. He pulled her closer and kissed her soundly.

"Blondie, we're having a baby." He said when they broke apart.

"I know." She said, beaming and placing a hand over her stomach.

Eugene took one of his hands away from its place wrapped around Rapunzel and put it on top of hers.

He looked up at her, grinning with excitement at the knowledge that their baby was in there.

"So when can we expect this little firework?" Eugene asked.

"Around the beginning of February." Rapunzel answered. "It'll be in the spring, Eugene." She whispered.

Spring usually came early for Corona, which was one of the things Rapunzel loved most about her kingdom. She loved the thought that their baby would be born when things were beginning to bloom and grow, because that's what would be happening to her and Eugene – a new chapter of their lives would be blooming and growing.

"That's perfect." Eugene whispered, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

He leaned down underwater and stole a kiss on Rapunzel's belly before sweeping her up into his arms and holding her as if she were the baby.

"Hey there, little one." He said towards her stomach. "Hi. How ya doin'? The name's Flynn Rider. How's your day goin', huh?"

Rapunzel laughed at her husband's imitation of some of his first words to her. Eugene winked at her and continued greeting the baby.

"Well, just–"

He stopped and gave Rapunzel a look of displeasure as she still giggled.

"Blondie, honestly, the thing can't hear me if you keep laughing and moving it around like that." He told her in a low voice of mock seriousness.

He sighed and continued.

"Anyway, just wanted to say hi, Baby. Daddy loves ya."

And with that, her gave her belly another kiss and returned his gaze to his princess. They slowly and lovingly tilted their foreheads into each other's, softly nuzzling noses when they met.

"I love you, Rapunzel." He smiled as he whispered softly.

"And I love you." She hummed, sighing happily.

oOo

When they returned to the castle, Rapunzel insisted that Eugene read the baby a Flynn Rider story. She fell asleep in his arms before he finished, but that was okay. It gave him time to think more about the baby.

His first reaction to the news, of course, was shock and excitement. But then, after it had settled in a bit, he realized more so of what this meant.

He was going to be a _father_.

Yes, poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert was going to be a father.

And he had no idea how to be one.

There was this little baby inside of Rapunzel, a helpless little being that needed a momma and daddy.

And he was going to be that daddy, regardless of whether or not he was ready or knew how.

But he did know one thing.

For as long as he was living, he was going to love that baby for all he was worth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo, whaddya think? Review and tell me! Come on, don't be shy :) I'd love to know what you think! As always, constructive criticism is welcome!  
>Oh, and the summary, of course. Didn't want to reveal all the secrets at the beginning! (okay, there wasn't really any secrets, but we'll pretend there were.)<br>****Basically, this is gonna be a story about Eugene and Rapunzel's first baby - you know, Rapunzel's pregnancy, the baby being born, and all that stuff that happens in between. For the most part, each chapter is going to be a month of the pregnancy, for example, this chapter is month two (as I'm figuring Rapunzel's about six weeks along here), next chapter will be month three, and so on!  
>Got it? Mkay, review!<strong>


	2. Open Sesame!

**A/N: Chapter two is here! Yay! **

**Bleh, I don't own Tangled. But I did do a Tangled play with barbies with my six year old cousin the other day. We were playing barbies, and she was like, "Let's do a Tangled play!" so we did. It was pretty great. She was so funny because she like, knew all the lines and exactly how it went, and I wasn't expecting that :) And then during I See the Light with the whole, "I'm not scared any more. You know what I mean?" "I'm starting to." thing, she was like, "What does that mean?" And I was like, "Um..." haha :) and later she drew me this adorable picture (that happens to be my profile picture now). **

* * *

><p>Eugene treaded softly into his and Rapunzel's room one July morning, holding a tray of breakfast for his lovely pregnant wife.<p>

A few weeks had passed since Rapunzel told Eugene the news. He remembered how afterwards, they'd rowed back to shore and skipped through the dark, quiet village streets, laughing and dripping wet.

"You know, if this kid is a boy, which I definitely think it is, I'm gonna have a difficult task before me." He'd said.

"What's that?" Rapunzel asked.

"The smolder."

"What, you think you're gonna have to smolder it into something? Eugene, no child of mine will be susceptible to the smolder!"

"No, I'm going to have to teach it to it."

"Says who?"

"The legendary smolder will have to be passed on, of course, Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel snorted. "I can think of something harder than passing on the smolder."

"What could possibly be harder than passing on the smolder?"

"Giving birth." Rapunzel answered.

Eugene grimaced. "Yes, my dear, but thankfully, I'm not going to be the one doing that."

Rapunzel poked his ribs.

"Lucky."

Suddenly, Eugene swept Rapunzel up in his arms.

"I'll just stick with spoiling you for the next seven or eight months to get on your good side. You know, so you don't have the sudden urge to murder me."

"I don't think it's gonna make much difference, Eugene-ie-poo."

"Nuance. You'll see when you see how amazing you feel." He said, ignoring the pet name his wife often used for him that he wasn't particularly keen on.

Rapunzel was now just about three months pregnant, and so far, if he said so himself, he'd done a pretty good job at staying on her good side. Well, most of time. Unless hormones intervened. Which they often did.

Regardless, he tried to make sure he was always available to her whenever she needed him. Really, he just wanted to be a good husband to Rapunzel and help her whenever he could. And even if there was nothing he could do, he wanted to be by her side to comfort her. When Rapunzel was sick in the morning, Eugene would get out of bed (which was a pretty big deal, given the fact that he usually hated getting up when he didn't have to), come to her side, rub her back, and whisper soothing words in her ear. Sometimes, like today, she wouldn't come down for breakfast, and Eugene would bring her something to eat – usually something he made himself.

But one of the times she did go was the morning after she'd told him the news. Rapunzel and Eugene had decided to tell the rest of the family – the King, Queen, Rapunzel's sister, Rose, her husband Wilson and their son, Benjamin - at breakfast that next morning.

"Ben," Rapunzel had begun, addressing her year and a half old nephew, "how would you like to have a new little cousin as a playmate?"

"What!" Rose squealed as she dropped her fork with a clatter and jumped up from her seat next to her husband. She rushed to Rapunzel, hugging her when she came to her.

The King and Queen smiled warmly.

"How far along are you?" Queen Rosemary asked as Rose stepped back to look at Rapunzel.

Wilson, in a low voice asked Eugene, "You sure you're ready for pregnant Rapunzel?"

Eugene gave him an incredulous look and shook his head. "I don't think so." He said, knowing what an adventure this was going to be.

But he was pretty sure if he just stayed on her good side, he'd be okay.

Eugene presently set the tray on his nightstand and crawled in his side of the bed, next to Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel," Eugene called in a quiet, singsong voice, "Good morning, beautiful."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek before softly stroking her cheek with his fingers.

It took Rapunzel a moment, but soon she smiled at his voice and touch.

"Hey, sweetie. I brought you some breakfast." Eugene, now aware that she was awake, said.

Rapunzel kept smiling and kept her eyes closed.

"The sun came out to see you." He informed her with a smile.

She only smiled and didn't move a muscle.

"Aw, come on, sweetie. Let me see those beautiful emerald green eyes." Eugene softly said, stroking her cheek again.

Rapunzel smiled bigger and shook her head.

"Yes, I know you're beautiful while you sleep, but sometimes you've just gotta wake up."

Rapunzel gave a small giggle.

"Come on. I've gotta see those beautiful baby blues, or I'll just die."

Rapunzel's face scrunched up in confusion. She shook her head.

"No? Oh, oh, they're hazel, then, aren't they?"

Another head shake.

"Oh, you're right Rapunzel, they're brown, aren't they!"

"My eyes are green, idiot!" she finally spoke up and informed him, squeezing her eyes further shut.

"Oh yeah, right, that's me that has beautiful brown eyes. See, Rapunzel, I haven't seen them in so long, I forget what color they are!"

Rapunzel only smirked.

"Please?" Eugene begged, giving her a pitiful expression, though he knew she couldn't see him. When she didn't respond, he knew what had to come next.

"All right, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder." He said, preparing himself for his signature facial expression.

"Eugene, I can't see it, remember?" Rapunzel reminded him playfully.

Eugene just frowned.

Finally, he resorted to the only thing he could think of to do to persuade a woman whose eyes were closed: Tickling.

First he went for her slightly bigger and very ticklish stomach. Everyone said she wasn't going to start showing until the fourth month, but Eugene could tell a difference.

"Eugene! Stop!" Rapunzel cried through giggles, turning from side to side to try and escape his tickling hands.

"Never." He responded. "Not until you let me see those eyes of yours!"

Rapunzel refused to give in, trying to kick Eugene out of her way or find some sort of victory. But that was a bit of a difficult task, since she couldn't tell where exactly Eugene was. Eugene grabbed her wrists with one hand and her ankles with the other, very much hindering her defense tactics.

"Ha! What do you have to say about _that_, Princess?"

Rapunzel stuck out her tongue.

"Come on, Rapunzel, open up! Open sesame!"

Rapunzel laughed.

"Open sesame? What?"

"Haven't you ever heard that story? Those are the magic words those thieves had to say to get in that treasure room. You know?"

"I don't remember that."

"Maybe 'cause you've got your eyes closed." He hinted.

"What does that have to do with anything?" demanded Rapunzel.

Eugene just leaned down and kissed her nose.

"I love you, Blondie. Come on, you can't see the light if your eyes are closed. Lift the fog and make the sky new for me."

As she still hesitated, Eugene softly whispered a song in her ear.

"_Now she's here, shining in the starlight,_

_Now she's here, suddenly I know _

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_,"

Rapunzel couldn't help but give in to her husband's pleading and slowly blinked her eyes open.

"Aha," Eugene smiled, "There are those beautiful eyes I love so much."

"Mmm," Rapunzel groaned, shoving her head under her pillow, "I hate feeling sick. Wake me up when the baby's here."

Eugene chuckled. Under normal circumstances, she would already be up, singing and dancing around the room getting ready, opening the curtains and repeatedly telling Eugene to get up also. But now, she didn't really even want to get up because of how sick she felt.

"All right, Sleeping Beauty." He took an apple from the tray beside him. Thankfully, the rumored cravings hadn't kicked in yet, so she was still happy with normal food. "One bite of this, and you will fall into a deep sleep until you are kissed by your one true love."

Rapunzel laughed.

"That's the wrong story. Sleeping Beauty pricks her finger on a spinning wheel, Snow White eats an apple."

"Whatever. In the end, I'll kiss you, you'll wake up, and we'll have a new baby! But I don't think I can go that long without you."

"You just said I was beautiful while I slept!"

"Yes, but I'd miss your laugh, your sweet smile, the adorable way you prance around everywhere, your beautiful voice – "

"Okay, Eugene, I get it, you love me."

Eugene grinned. "This is true, sweetheart."

Rapunzel sat up and said, "I'm not really hungry."

"Oh, don't pull that one on me. You've gotta eat so this baby can grow and come out and be our little baby! I know food doesn't look too good in the morning, but you've gotta eat."

Rapunzel frowned.

"Yes, Rapunzel, you need to eat."

He picked up the fork and put some eggs on it before lifting it to her lips. Rapunzel complied and took a bite.

"I hate morning sickness." She sighed.

"I know, sweetie. It can't be any fun. But your mother and Rose said that it should be subsiding pretty soon."

"It better." She huffed.

"Are you ready for today?" Eugene asked as he brought up another bite to her lips.

"Yep. As you know, I don't feel great right now, but I'll survive. I'm excited that everyone will finally know." Rapunzel said.

Rumors had been floating around the village that their princess was with child, and today the Royals themselves would confirm those rumors.

"Do you think they'll be happy?" Rapunzel asked.

"Are you kidding me, 'Punz? They'll be absolutely thrilled to know that we're gonna have a gorgeous baby to pass along the smolder. I mean, how could you not?"

Rapunzel laughed. "Well, what if it's not a boy? Then what's gonna happen to the smolder-teaching?"

"It's going to be. Trust me." Eugene said assuredly.

"I think it's going to be a girl. You know how they say that if you have lots of morning sickness then you're having a girl." Rapunzel stated confidently.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Rapunzel shrugged.

"So what do you want to do after the announcement?" she asked as she finished her breakfast.

"Oh, I don't know. Do you feel like going into town?"

"That sounds good." Rapunzel smiled.

After Rapunzel finished and was ready to begin tackling the day's affairs, Eugene quickly rolled off his side of the bed and ran over to hers. He put his hands at her waist and carefully helped her hop down from the bed.

"There." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Why thank you, dear knight in shining armor." Rapunzel thanked her husband.

"You're welcome, my sweet princess."

Warm summer sunshine bathed the kingdom that day as the city buzzed in joyful celebrations of the Princess and Prince Consort's blessing expected on the horizon.

**A/N: How did you like it? Review and tell me! **


	3. Painting a Perfect Picture

**A/N: Yay! Chapter three, month four :)  
>Just to let you guys know, if you didn't figure it out from the last chapter, this story follows my other stories, with the whole idea that the king and queen have another daughter. So, if ya wanna know more about that, then you might wanna read those :)<strong>

**I don't feel like coming up with a different disclaimer, SO...I don't own Tangled!**

* * *

><p>Eugene walked into the royal kitchens one early morning before breakfast to find his four month pregnant wife, blanket wrapped around herself, stirring a mug of hot chocolate and humming Christmas carols.<p>

Wait, what?

It was the middle of August. What in the world was Rapunzel doing?

"Blondie." He said, coming up behind her and snaking his arms around her waist. He rested his hands on her stomach, where a little pooch was now showing through her dresses. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Makin' hot chocolate." She responded, taking the mug into her hands and shifting the weight on her bare feet.

Eugene didn't ask why she chose this time of year to enjoy Christmas festivities, just in case she got all emotional about it, as was common now that she was pregnant. He was just glad her morning sickness finally seemed to be getting better after he gave the baby several lectures about how it should "try to not make Mommy sick any more." But quite unfortunately, morning sickness had been replaced with mood swings (well, more so than what was ordinary for Rapunzel) and cravings.

"Hmm. Whatcha wanna do today?" Eugene asked into her hair, as they had no duties to attend to that day.

"I was thinking we could start on the nursery." Rapunzel said.

"What color are you thinking?" Eugene asked. Every time they talked about painting it, Rapunzel couldn't make up her mind what color she wanted.

Suddenly, Rapunzel burst into tears.

"I don't know!" she sobbed. "Just stop wanting to know everything right now, okay?"

"Hey," he said, caught off guard by her sudden outburst and wondering what was so upsetting about asking about the paint color, "You don't have to decide right now. I just wondered what you had in mind. 'Kay?"

Rapunzel nodded as she sniffled and pulled back.

"Let's do a _spring_ color!" she abruptly exclaimed with much enthusiasm. "Like pink or blue! Or yellow, or maybe green!"

Eugene didn't bother mentioning that those generally were the colors used for children's rooms so as to not upset her and instead replied, "I like green."

Rapunzel nodded. "I like pink, too."

"But a little boy can't have a pink room." He laughed.

"But it's gonna be a girl." Rapunzel replied seriously as they walked out of the kitchen and headed back towards their bedroom.

Deciding he wanted to avoid another tearful outburst, Eugene humored his wife and went along with her.

Somewhat.

But he just wasn't going to let his little boy have a pink room.

"I like yellow, too. It reminds me of sunshine and your hair when I first met you." He said, hoping that using sentimental reasoning would dissuade her from the pink.

"Ooh, I do too! Eugene, what do green and yellow and pink make if you mix them together?" Rapunzel asked inquisitively.

"Um…brown, I'd guess. Why?"

"Oh, perfect! It reminds me of your hair and your eyes."

"Oh, but you see, you just can't get this color with paint." Eugene said proudly, pointing to himself. "This is not just any old brown. This right here is a one of a kind color. Won't find it anywhere else!"

"Fine. We'll have to just accent with brown, then." Rapunzel resolved as they walked into the nursery.

The nursery was a bedroom that connected to Eugene and Rapunzel's room by a door in the wall between the two rooms. The bedroom used to be Rose's bedroom, but after she and Wilson got married, they moved across the hall. Now it was empty, and Rapunzel figured it would work perfectly for a nursery.

If only they could decide how to decorate it.

"Pascal!" Rapunzel called, dashing back into their bedroom and rousing the sleeping chameleon on her nightstand. Pascal unappreciatively cracked his eyes open.

"Pascal, what color do you think we should paint the nursery? Pink, blue, green, or yellow?" Rapunzel asked.

Pascal remained his usual green color and pointed to himself, muttering something in chameleon.

"Green? Oh, thank you for your input!" Rapunzel called.

"I'm glad you're taking advice from a frog on paint colors." Eugene muttered sarcastically as she ran to find a dress to put on instead of her nightgown.

Next, after she was dressed, she raced to the stables and asked Maximus what he thought. At breakfast, she asked every person present (including every maid that happened to walk by, and little Benjamin, who wasn't even two years old yet) of their opinion on the nursery wall colors.

"We have five votes for green and four for yellow." Rapunzel informed Eugene as she lay on their bed after breakfast. "What do you vote?"

Eugene shrugged.

"Let's ask the baby what it wants." He said. "After all, it is going to be the one living in there."

He leaned his ear to Rapunzel's slightly protruding stomach. After a few seconds of concentrated listening, stroking his chin, and a few "Mhmm"'s, Eugene returned to Rapunzel and gave her the baby's supposed answer.

"It says it would like green." Eugene reported.

"Really?" Rapunzel asked skeptically.

Eugene nodded his head in affirmation.

Rapunzel sighed. "Fine. I think pink would look a lot better, though."

oOo

After they'd gotten all the painting supplies they needed and Eugene brought up sandwiches for them to eat before they began (Rapunzel's were some sort of weird combination that only pregnant people thought tasted good), the light green paint found its way onto the nursery walls.

"Do you think green is the best color? I mean, yellow would be bright and sunny, and a sky blue would be pretty too and it would be the color of the sky – oh! Except for at sunset, when it's pink! Do you think we should've done it pink instead?" Rapunzel began to go on.

Uh oh. Better not go down that path again.

"Green's good. It'll go with lots and that's what the baby said it wanted." He answered.

Rapunzel shrugged as she spread the green on the wall with the paintbrush in her hand.

"Sounds good. How about I come behind you and fix your little boo-boos and spots you miss?" Eugene suggested.

"Oh, getting a little overly confident in ourselves, are we?" Rapunzel teased.

"I just want to ensure that our perfect baby – because it will be perfect, you know, with a gorgeous mother like you and father like me with superhuman good looks – has a perfectly painted room!" Eugene defended.

Rapunzel agreed and thankfully, no more color crises occurred until a few days later.

Key word: _color_ crises. For example, among the several emotional ordeals, once, in anger, Rapunzel attempted to push him into their wardrobe (funny how she could never get him into her closet) and started crying when she realized she knocked hangers out.

Anyway, a few days later, they'd finished painting the room green (when they did, Rapunzel stood in the middle of the room and exclaimed how much she loved green and how glad she was she picked it) and the paint had dried. Now, in Rapunzel's opinion, there was nothing left to do except paint pictures on the wall. Though she'd agreed to a neutral green instead of a girly pink, it seemed to Eugene that the pictures were looking rather girly.

At the moment, she had just finished drawing a dark brown tree with swirly branches and was smiling brightly. She raised her paintbrush to draw something on a branch, and then stared at the space, looking stricken and horrified.

"What color am I supposed to make the bird?" she cried. "If it's a boy, I want to make it blue, but if it's a girl, I want it to be pink!"

"You can always wait until it's here, you know, 'Punz." Her husband reminded her.

"No, I don't want to do that!" She protested.

Eugene stopped to look at the space on the branch, then suggested, "What if you did a blue one _and_ a pink one?"

Rapunzel's face lit up as she gasped in excitement.

"What would I ever do without you?" the princess squealed, hugging the man next to her. "They can be facing each other and giving little peck-kisses and I can draw a heart between their heads, you know, and they can be you and me!"

Rapunzel joyfully completed her picture and several others. She was finishing up painting the words, "All Because of a New Dream" on the wall above where the baby's bed was going to be when she thought of an idea.

"Eugene, let's do a picture of when we first met! You know, so the baby will know all about it." Rapunzel said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Eugene agreed. "As long as you get my nose right."

Rapunzel laughed. "Alright, I'm prepared to offer you a deal. Look this way." she instructed, grabbing his arm and pulling him to face the wall she was considering painting. "I suppose I'll draw your nose right on you, however, I get to paint wanted posters where they get your nose wrong."

Eugene feigned a scowl and replied, "I didn't want to -"

Before Eugene had time to finish his signature opening line to his masterpiece of a facial expression, Rapunzel squiggled a line of paint on his nose.

"There." She said, stepping back. "I think that about does it for a nose. Don't you think?"

"I have to disagree, Blondie." Eugene said as he went cross-eyed trying to look at his paint-squiggled nose.

"Fine, you try to do your nose! See how well that works out for you." Rapunzel grinned as she started painting her eighteen-year-old blonde self.

Eugene frowned. With much hesitation, boredom and sighing, he agreed. "Fine."

"Good! Now, when I'm done, I'll paint you." She said, preparing to begin painting her former seventy feet of hair. She studied the yellow paint intently as she dipped her brush in it and then swirled it onto the wall. "This is what it feels like to be expecting. Yellow paint." She sighed happily. Eugene grinned.

Rapunzel stepped away from her painting and began humming and fluttering about the room, paintbrush still in hand. As she twirled about, her paintbrush squirted flecks of yellow on Eugene.

"Spreading your joy over the yellow-paint feeling of carrying our baby?" Eugene asked his wife.

Rapunzel beamed and nodded.

"I'll share some joy, too." He said, and with that, he swiftly jerked his paintbrush in Rapunzel's direction, showering her with drops of blue paint.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel squeaked. She raised her paintbrush over his head to sprinkle him with paint, but Eugene caught her wrist before she could do so.

"Eugene! Let me go!" Rapunzel squealed as she tried to wriggle her wrist out of his grip.

Instead of heeding his wife's plea, he kept his grasp on her wrist and directed it above her own head and let yellow paint fall on it.

"What was that you said? You're wondering how I think you'd look with a bit of paint on your nose?" Eugene mischievously asked, raising his own paintbrush.

"No, wait!" Rapunzel squealed. "We're supposed to be painting the walls for the baby, not painting its Momma."

"Oh, right. Now what exactly does a wall look like? Oh, I believe this is one." He teased, painting a stripe up her arm and preparing to splatter her with paint droplets.

Rapunzel squealed and tried to twist her wrist out of his grasp as she ducked to miss the splatter of paint.

"Don't you dare, Eugene Fitzherbert! You should know better than to provoke a pregnant woman! Do you know what that leads to?"

Eugene stopped mid-swing when an unexpected knock thumped on their bedroom door.

"Princess? I've been asked to inform you that your presence is requested for afternoon tea in an hour." A maid's voice echoed through the door.

"Oh, thank you!" Rapunzel called loudly and innocently.

"Guess we'll have to call a truce." Eugene said in a low voice.

"A truce?" Rapunzel whispered in incredulity, astonished that he would give up that easily. Usually for them, these things became all-out battles and ended getting them quite messy or wet. And, of course, in the end, they always kissed and made up.

"Yeah, a truce. Or are you not ready to back down and would prefer to go down to tea, defeated and covered in paint, courtesy of your husband?" Eugene asked.

"Fine. Truce." She huffed an agreement.

Eugene slapped their paintbrushes together in some sort of high five, which immediately resulted in tiny drops of paint showering the couple and much laughter.

"Do you have any idea how adorably funny you look?" Eugene laughed.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes as she answered, "Ahuh. Not nearly as much as I would if I wasn't pregnant. You know what they say about baby girls stealing their mother's beauty."

Eugene shook his head.

"Yet another reason why it's a boy."

"Well, if it is a boy, he'd better be as adorable as his father." Rapunzel coyly responded. "Well, after this."

Dabbing paint on his cheek, Rapunzel smiled impishly, giggled, and ran with the paintbrush over her head back into their bedroom before he could respond. Immediately, Eugene chased after her and grabbed the paintbrush in her hand. He twirled her around and pulled her closer.

"We're a pair, aren't we, Blondie?" Eugene asked, looking at his paint-covered wife.

"Mhmm." She responded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her middle.

While they were having fun and were excited, both would have admitted that the reason they were painting the room next to theirs scared them. Neither really knew what it was like to have good parents growing up. Gothel – though Rapunzel didn't see it at the time – was by no means a good mother, and Eugene's parents, while good ones, died when he was only five years old. Now they had the King and Queen as examples, but still…it was scary.

"Eugene? Is it raining?" Rapunzel softly spoke up.

They peeked out the window. Rain was swiftly splashing on the balcony's edge, where the tiniest bit of sunshine poking through the clouds made the droplets shine.

"It's raining." he verified in a blissful tone.

They exchanged knowing looks, and almost immediately, the two grabbed each other's hands and ran to the door, flinging it open and running out into the pouring rain. Eugene took Rapunzel's face in his hands and gently pressed his lips to hers. The paint on their skin, clothes and hair gently melted away and slid down to the floor in colorful droplets. A rainbow of paint-tinted raindrops formed at their feet unbeknownst to the occupied couple.

When they finally did break apart, they still stood locked in each other's eyes and embrace.

"Eugene? Why is it that with us, everything turns into….well, a fight?"

"Don't know, Blondie. I think it's got somethin' to do with that frying pan of yours. I don't think you'll ever live that one down."

Rapunzel shook her head. "Why should anyone forget it? It's the best weapon in the kingdom."

"This is true." Eugene confirmed. "Now, let's get ourselves cleaned up so everyone's not staring at us like we just had a paint fight and made out in the rain or something."

"We _did_ just make out in the rain, Eugene."

"Hush, Blondie. No we didn't. We've got an hour to cover up the evidence."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it! I don't know, I wasn't completely happy with how this turned out, but maybe it's just me. Tell me what YOU think!  
>And thank you guys so much for your reviews! They're amazing :)<br>Oh, and also! Wheels4TheOneTrueGod asked what the baby was going to be...aaaaand...ya'll will just have to find out when it comes out, just like Eugene and Rapunzel! But I'd love to hear your guesses :) Oh, and name suggestions would be lovely too! I'll enter most of them in future chapters, sooo...yeah!  
>REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Picnic

**A/N: Hello all! I'm back! Here we are with chapter four, month five! Thank you guys so much for all your lovely reviews and name suggestions! A few of them will appear in this chapter, and the rest in later chapters. And as for your guesses about the baby's gender...tee, hee. I'm not gonna tell :) I just get to sit here and smile while you guys wonder :)**

**I don't own Tangled. BUT TOMORROW (which is in an hour! SQUEE!) NIIIIIGHT, LIIIIGHTS WILL APPEAR, JUST LIKE THEY DO ON MY BIIIRTHDAY EACH YEAR...sorry, got a little side-tracked there. It happens. Anyway, what I was saying is that TOMORROW RAPUNZEL'S GETTING CORONATED! SQUEE! I'm so excited, though I don't get to see it live or anythin'...Disney, you better post that video you promise SOON!**

* * *

><p>"Did you get my sandwich right?" Rapunzel asked Eugene eagerly as he led her out of the castle grounds into the warm, early afternoon September sunshine.<p>

Her husband briefly peeked in the picnic basket.

"One almond butter, applesauce and potato sandwich for the lovely princess." He confirmed.

"Good." Rapunzel smiled.

How Rapunzel enjoyed a strange combination like that, he would never know.

"What else ya got in there?" she asked curiously.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." He responded, tapping her nose.

The couple unhurriedly walked through the village and across the bridge until they came to a small clearing quite close to the beach, where they dropped their things under a tree.

Eugene spread the quilt they brought along to sit on (and to dry off with in case they happened to get wet – which was likely, given how close they were to the beach) and Rapunzel, being Rapunzel, was quite excited about their outing and happily skipped about barefoot in the soft green grass. She threw her arms up in the air and prepared to cartwheel.

"Rapunzel! Wait!" Eugene said when he saw her, catching her in his arms before her feet left the ground. "Remember? You're pregnant. You can't do that."

Rapunzel's hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"Oh…Eugene…." She began as tears began to fill her eyes. "I'm such a horrible mother!

"No you're not, 'Punz." Eugene assured her.

"No…" Rapunzel sniffed, "No. I forgot I was pregnant, Eugene! That's horrible!"

"Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be a great mother. Don't worry about it, 'kay?"

Rapunzel nodded, and soon, she forgot about the occurrence as they lay under the tree, leisurely gazing at the clouds above. She rested her head on Eugene's chest as he absentmindedly played with her cropped brown locks that were curled in loose ringlets.

Rapunzel's eyes suddenly widened and she put a hand to her stomach.

"Eugene?" she said a bit urgently and excitedly.

"Hmm?" he abstractedly asked.

"I think I just felt the baby kick." She smiled, glowing with excitement.

Eugene immediately shot up and put a hand to Rapunzel's belly, eager to feel that precious little soon-to-be bundle of joy.

Sure enough, within a few seconds, he felt a tiny _thump_.

The sensation of his baby kicking under his touch made his eyes widen and grin with amazement.

"That's our baby." He whispered.

Rapunzel smiled and placed her hand next to his. "I know." She sighed happily. "I'd thought that maybe I had felt it before – and maybe I did, I don't know, but now I _know_ this is it. It's our baby."

"It's amazing." Eugene said quietly.

"I know." She smiled. "Something that amazing needs a name, you know."

"Yes, I suppose it does." Eugene said. "It's kind of tradition to name royal kids after their parents or other royal people, isn't it?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "No, I want our kids to have original names."

Eugene nodded and thought for a moment.

"What are we thinking for middle names?" he asked.

Rapunzel shrugged.

"Depends on what the first name is." She answered.

"Can it be Rapunzel?" he asked hopefully.

Rapunzel look at him strangely. "Why?"

"Because I like it."

"Maybe. Rose would be pretty as middle name. It would be good because it would be like naming her after Mama and Rose, but she would still have her own name. You know?" Rapunzel said.

Eugene nodded.

"And I like Jane as a middle name too." Rapunzel said, and Eugene nodded again.

"What about boy's names?" he asked.

Rapunzel shrugged. "Why do we need to know? It's a girl, anyway."

"But what if it's not?" he ventured.

"It is." Rapunzel stated.

"Okay, just for the fun of it, though, what boy's names do you like?" Eugene asked, trying a different approach.

"Eugene." She giggled. "He's the only one I like."

Eugene smiled and rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Rapunzel knitted her eyebrows together in thought for a moment.

"Well, I like Michael. But maybe more for a middle name. I like Peter. And Josiah. Ooh, wouldn't that be cute together? Peter Josiah? I like that. But boy's names just aren't as fun as girls." Rapunzel said.

"And why is that?" Eugene asked.

She shrugged and stared up into the light blue sky adorned with a few tiny puffs of white clouds.

"I like Avon." Rapunzel stated all of a sudden.

"Avon…the place? Why? Have you ever even been there?" asked Eugene in puzzlement.

"No, as a name! And yes, in fact I have been there." Rapunzel informed him proudly.

"But it's a place not in Corona. Isn't that a little un-patriotic for the new heir of Corona to be named after a place not in Corona?"

"It means a river." Rapunzel defended.

Eugene opened the picnic basket and said, "How about we eat? I think Little Miss River there is ready for the almond butter, applesauce and potato sandwich."

"Okay." Rapunzel agreed, reaching in and taking out the food they packed. She took her strange sandwich and happily munched on it.

"Is that really actually even good?" Eugene questioned when he finished his sandwich and watched her eat hers.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, obviously enjoying herself. "Do you want to try some?"

"Uh, no thanks." He said, looking at the sandwich distastefully.

Rapunzel shrugged and finished off her sandwich. Eugene pulled two cupcakes out from the picnic basket.

"Cupcake?" he asked.

Rapunzel gasped and gladly took the one with pink frosting, leaving him with the blue one.

"Now, I know they won't be as amazing as those ones we had that day in the village, but I figure these will at least suffice."

Rapunzel peeled back the wrapper excitedly.

"I don't care!" She exclaimed, taking a bite of the small cake and savoring every last bit. "I've been craving these all morning!"

Yeah, he was good. So good that he could predict his wife's cravings.

"Got a little frosting on your nose, Blondie." He said as he reached out a finger and gently wiped off the frosting. Rapunzel wrinkled her nose in a way Eugene thought was adorable and attempted to lick the frosting off (which would've never worked, given how short her tongue was) before he got it for her.

"Thanks, dear." She smiled. "Brings back old memories, doesn't it?

"Yeah." he agreed. "Like the first ever cupcakes we shared together on your eighteenth birthday."

"And all my birthdays after that. It's become a tradition to eat cupcakes in the village on my birthday now, hasn't it?"

Eugene nodded. "Yeah. It's the best part of your birthday!" he joked.

Rapunzel giggled.

"Remember my last birthday? When I told you about the baby? And how you turned the boat over and got us all wet?"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Blondie." Eugene defended.

"It seems like we're prone to tipping those boats over. Remember the time we fell asleep out there because I made us stay up all night?" Rapunzel asked, laughing.

"How could I forget? And your father saw us and ran out there and woke us up."

"And scared you half to death." Rapunzel added.

"Yes. I believe his exact words were, "Rider! What on _earth_ do you think you're doing with my daughter? I have _hung_ men for lesser cause!' "

Rapunzel laughed.

"I don't remember what he said, I just remember waking up because you almost tipped over the boat, I guess from jumping awake, and your eyes were just _bulging_ with fear – it was _so_ funny!"

"You didn't think it was that funny at the time, Blondie. You were scared, too. I mean, he _never _called me Rider, except for then! And then he just walked off and never mentioned it again." Eugene remembered.

"Maybe he was walking in his sleep. Mama was on the shore too, trying to make him stop. Remember?" Rapunzel suggested.

"Yeah, I don't think so. It's not possible to be that intimidating in your sleep."

"I don't know. Maybe you'll have to try it sometime." Rapunzel smiled. "Either way, you'll have to admit now that it was pretty funny."

"Yeah, now it is, but it wasn't then. I was seriously thinking there would be severe consequences. But what _I_ want to know is how he saw us."

Rapunzel shrugged. "I don't know. What, did you think you were going to the gallows? Or death by frying pan?" she grinned at the last suggestion.

"Something like that." Eugene nodded, definitely a man who did not underestimate the power of a frying pan.

"Remember how I really did almost kill you with my frying pan?"

"And how you nearly got us killed multiple times just making it from your tower to the kingdom?"

Rapunzel waved her hand nonchalantly and jokingly replied, "Eh, I wasn't too concerned, as long as I got to my lights, I didn't really care, I could've just ditched you."

"_Oh_, so you were planning on just _ditching_ me as soon as I got you want you wanted?" Eugene feigned offense.

"Yeah, pretty much. Plus I had my glowing hair to save us, so it didn't really matter. And if it wasn't for my hair, we _wouldn't_ have made it, so you should be thankful."

"That was not even funny, Blondie. I'm serious. It was scary. _How_ in the world does hair glow?" Eugene asked in amazement.

"You've heard the story. You know." Rapunzel replied, laughing.

"Yeah, but still…it's just…I mean, it was beautiful and all, but…"

"You still haven't gotten over it, have you?"

"No."

Rapunzel giggled. "I'm sorry, Eugene dearest."

Eugene gave her a strange look. "_Eugene dearest_? Rapunzel, don't call me that. It makes me feel like…like some weird old, unexciting guy."

"And you certainly aren't, are you?" she giggled, playing with the buttons on his vest.

"No, in fact I'm not. How could I be with a princess like you?" he asked.

"You couldn't." she answered.

"Exactly." He said.

"Oh, dear, whatever did you do without me?" she teased.

"Well, you've got to give me credit for climbing your tower and rescuing and bringing you back and all that."

"I will give you credit for climbing my tower, however, I was with you when you rescued and brought me back, so that doesn't count." She told him.

He gave a fake scowl.

"Why don't you tell the baby and see what it thinks?" Rapunzel suggested.

Eugene, quite excited at the idea, turned over to lay on his side and scooted closer to Rapunzel's stomach.

"Alright. _This_," he said dramatically, stretching his arm out in front of him as if he were outlining a title with his hand, "is the story of how I died."

His other hand was still resting on Rapunzel's belly, and right after he made known what the story was about, he thought he felt a tiny thump or two.

"Kicked again. It didn't like that." Rapunzel informed him.

"Well, don't worry, this is actually a very fun story, and the truth is, it isn't even mine." Eugene consoled the baby. "This is the story about a girl named Rapunzel."

And so, Eugene began the introduction of the infamous tale, telling of the magical golden flower and the miraculous birth of Corona's princess and her kidnapping.

"And I'll give you a hint: your Mommy's Rapunzel." He said. "Well, the day before her eighteenth birthday, I, at the time Flynn Rider, the greatest thief in Corona, mind you, stole her crown. To escape all those pesky guards, I climbed her tower, seeking shelter. Well, I definitely wasn't expecting to be hit over the head with a frying pan by a girl with seventy feet of blonde hair. Next thing I knew, she was stuffing me in her closet – "

"You didn't know I was doing that, Eugene. You were unconscious." Rapunzel stated.

Eugene rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Bruises speak louder than words. Anyway, next thing I know, I've got this frog tongue in my ear, and some girl coming at me with a frying pan and trying to interrogate me. And can you believe that she was immune to my superhuman good looks, and above all else, the _smolder_?" He asked incredulously.

Rapunzel pretended to gasp dramatically. "Oh, my." She marveled.

Eugene plucked a wild sunflower in the grass and absentmindedly played with it. "She said if I took her to see the lights, she would give me back my satchel, which had the crown in it. So very hesitantly and _only_ after the smolder fails do I agree. So we leave the tower and all that, and it was the first time for Mommy here. And apparently it had a pretty big effect on her, because I don't know how long it took for her to decide if she really was going to see the lights."

"And you tried to get rid of me." Rapunzel remembered.

"Yes, yes, I'll admit, I did try to at first." He confessed. "But you'll have to admit, taking her to the Snuggly Duckling was a pretty good idea."

"Oh yeah, considering the fact that I made them all sing and that _totally_ got rid of me."

"Hey, I was asking the baby here, 'Punz."

"It doesn't know what it's like the Snuggly Duckling, so it really wouldn't know, so I just answered for it."

"Whatever," he huffed, "we'll just have to ask it once it can fully experience the Snuggly Duckling. Anyway, so yes, as your Mommy said, they were all about to kill me because they wanted to get the reward the kingdom was offering to turn me in, and then she got them all to sing about their dreams."

"You sang too."

"Yeah, I remember that. 'Cause they were gonna kill me if I didn't. That was a pretty lousy dream, huh?"

Rapunzel smiled as she played with her husband's fingers that were resting on her swollen stomach. "Mhmm."

"My new dream is much more beautiful than that."

"Oh?" the princess played innocent.

"Oh, yes. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life and ever will, inside and out. She's always seeing the best in things, she's carefree, smart, amazing, loving, stupendous, and I know she is going to be the best mother to our baby. And I love her."

"How much?" she asked playfully.

Eugene stretched out his arms. "This big."

Rapunzel raised her eyebrows. "That big?"

Eugene nodded in confirmation.

"Actually, no – longer. As long as your hair was."

"Seventy feet." She informed him.

"Seventy feet, then. No, even more than that. Was your tower any taller?"

"No, it was shorter than my hair."

"Then I love you…I don't know, Blondie, but I sure love you a lot. And the baby." He said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"You'll have to think about that one, then." She said. "Next time I want to know just how much you love this new dream of yours."

"Will do, princess." He said, gently kissing her nose.

Rapunzel moved her hand back to her baby bump. "I think it kicked again. It wants you to know that you're getting sidetracked and too mushy with Momma." Eugene was informed.

"Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that, Baby. I just kinda love her a lot. Yes, the Snuggly Duckling. So then the guards came and then Hook Hand, a thug whom I'm sure you'll meet sometime, showed us a secret tunnel out. But Maximus, super police horse, discovered the tunnel and eventually the guards caught up with us. Well, fast-paced and complicated story short, we pretty much destroyed Corona's water system and escaped into a little cave that we thought we'd be safe from drowning in. But there was no way out, and the water was rushing in fast. So with the knowledge that we were going to die, I revealed that my real name was Eugene Fitzherbert, and your mother exclaimed that she had magical hair that glowed when she sang."

Rapunzel giggled.

"Then she started singing the magical song, and just like that, her hair started glowing. _Glowing_."

"And you freaked out." Rapunzel reminded her husband.

"I did not!" Eugene protested indignantly.

"Eugene, don't even try to deny it any more. You know you did."

Eugene frowned.

"_Anyway_, her hair helped us find a way out, and that night, we camped out and she healed my hand that I hurt while we were trying to find a way out of the cave. She wrapped her hair around my hand, and started singing the magical song. Her hair glowed _again_, and…"

"You freaked out."

"Rapunzel, we already went down that road! I didn't freak out! I was just – "

"Very interested in my hair or the magical qualities that it possessed." Rapunzel finished, smiling. "I know, I know."

"Yeah." he agreed defensively. "Anyway, I've gotta say, Baby," he secretively cupped his hand in front of his mouth as he spoke, "that night was when I started realizing I was falling for her."

Rapunzel started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Eugene asked.

"It was the glowing hair that did it, wasn't it?"

Eugene threw the wild sunflower he was twisting around in his fingers at her. "You're impossible." He smiled, shaking his head.

Rapunzel giggled and waved her hand at him as if telling him to continue. "Go on, now. Tell the baby what you were going to say."

Eugene frowned. "Yeah, well, anyway…the next day was your mommy's birthday."

"That's not what you were going to say, Eugene." Rapunzel knowingly interrupted.

Eugene ignored his wife, wondering if she really just wanted to see how much she could interrupt him, and continued on. "And she was very excited. We got into the kingdom, and she got her hair braided with all these pretty flowers in it by these nice little girls so that she wouldn't trip on it."

"You really liked it like that, didn't you?" Rapunzel smiled coyly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I could tell. You liked it."

"Yes, in fact I did. But you always look beautiful." He answered honestly. "But back to the story! We did a lot that day. We danced in the square, played with the children, drew with chalk, ate these delicious cupcakes that we talked about earlier that were the best I've ever had, read books in the library…it was fun. Then it was time for the lights. So, we rowed out in a boat to the best spot in the kingdom for lantern watching – which I discovered myself."

Rapunzel, in her usual exuberance about the lanterns, cut in, "And they were so beautiful and so magical! I couldn't have even _imagined _how beautiful they were that night. And then Daddy took my hand and we started singing together and...Oh, it was so wonderful!

Eugene smiled and nodded. "It was. Before she saw them, she asked me what if they weren't everything she dreamed they would be. When I told her they would, she asked what she was supposed to do if they were. And I told her that you got to go find a new dream. When we saw those lights together, it hit me – she was my dream.

"But do you know that those rotten Stabbingtons were out there on the shore, creepily watching us? It made me nervous, so I went to shore to give them back the crown, because it didn't matter to me any more. But they said they wanted Mommy instead, because of her hair, and before I could do anything, they knocked me out and tied me to a boat headed for the village with the crown tied to my hand and made your mother think that I left her."

Rapunzel snuggled up closer to her husband. "I'm glad you didn't." she whispered happily.

"Rapunzel!" he exclaimed reproachfully. "Don't spoil the story!"

Rapunzel put a hand to her mouth and giggled. "Sorry!"

"Well, this was all part of Gothel's plan, you see, and she took Rapu – I mean Mommy back to her tower, where she realized she was the Lost Princess. Back with me, I got arrested and put in jail, knowing she was in trouble, but there was nothing I could do about it. I was being led to the gallows when I saw a ceramic unicorn. Now, I know you're wondering what a unicorn has to do with all this. But you see, Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns."

"Yes he does." Rapunzel responded with a small giggle.

"The guys from the Snuggly Duckling decided to bust me out because they really loved Momma since she encouraged them to pursue their dreams. So I went to save her on Max, and long story short, I was stabbed, I cut Momma's hair to free her, Gothel tumbled out the window, I died, and was brought back to life by magic tears! Then I brought her back to her family, and we're living happily ever after."

"Yay!" Rapunzel cheered, clapping excitedly. "Good job. The baby says it liked the story and thank you very much for telling it."

"Oh, any time, Baby." Said Eugene casually. "I love talking to you."

Rapunzel laughed. "Probably because you can just keep on talking and it can't do anything but sit there and listen."

"Hey now, I think it very much enjoys our conversations, don't you, Baby?" he defended.

"Conversations?" Rapunzel questioned.

Eugene plucked another wildflower from the soft grass and tossed it at Rapunzel. Rapunzel giggled and put her hands up to shield herself as she ducked.

"No, but really, Rapunzel." Eugene said. "Talking to this kid is totally my new hobby."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it so much." Rapunzel giggled. "Because I'm sure you'll be doing that for a long while in the future."

Just then, Eugene noticed a mosquito land on Rapunzel's arm, which was a bit strange, since it was the middle of a September day. But before he could shoo the mosquito away or tell her, it apparently bit her and was quite painful, because she squeaked and started angrily swatting at it until finally, with a forceful punch, she smashed it onto a tree trunk.

Eugene stared at her a moment, wondering what was so infuriating about a mosquito bite – sure, they were annoying, but not that awful, and most of the time he didn't even know when they bit him.

She wore an angry but satisfied expression when all of the sudden her face turned to a pout and she began bawling. When he asked her what was wrong, she sniffed and exclaimed, "What if the baby bites me and I just get so mad that I _punch_ it like I did just _now_?"

He couldn't help it. He wanted to, for Rapunzel's sake, but he just couldn't.

He burst out laughing.

He wrapped her in a hug. "You'll never punch the baby, 'Punzie. I promise."

Rapunzel nodded, though she still felt like a horrible person, and started laughing through her tears.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she pulled back.

"Yes. Positive." He chuckled. "You wanna race to the water?" he asked, nodding toward the ocean.

Rapunzel grinned. "You're on." She said, standing up.

Needless to say, by the end of all the running, splashing, squealing, laughing, tree-climbing, baby name suggestions, stories, and general enjoyment of the picnic, they definitely needed that quilt, a bath (which was skipped and substituted by another dip in the ocean), and a nap under a tree.

And a little "good nap" kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did ya like it? I thought it was a little choppy/too fast...I don't know, but I wanted to get this out to you guys :) **

**And just because yall are amazing...review replies!**

**Ashlierthw: Aw, thanks! I don't know, I just have a thing for fluffiness...You'll find out soon! :)  
><span>fryingpanninja107<span>: Thank you! Glad you liked it! Haha, don't you just love Eugene?  
><span>BroadwayFanGirl91<span>: Haha, thanks! I just picture Rapunzel having lots of mood swings when she's pregnant, I guess because of the whole, "I am a horrible daughter. I'm going back. I am NEVER going back!" that whole thing. Ooh, twins? Interesting guess :) Like the names, too!  
><span>TeamTangled<span>: Aw, yay, I'm happy you loved it! I love all your reviews, they makes me so happy! Awwww, that's an adorable name and adorable idea to do the initials E and R...so cute!  
><span>LizMcCallus<span>: Haha aww, thanks :) Well, microsoft word was telling me that the plural of "crisis" was spelled "crises", so I just went along with it, so you could be right, I don't know! *GASP* No way! Ah, I is jealous. I really want to go sometime too...it's not coming here till March, so we'll see. I uber want to, though! If you do go, take lotsa cute pictures and post them on tumblr for me, kay?  
><span>Wheels4TheOneTrueGod<span>: Thank you! Those are cute names! I like 'em. Oh, yes, I need to go read that...I've been meaning to, but I just haven't yet...  
><strong>**disneyisbeautiful: Thanks! That's funny! Popsicles are fun...I wish I had one. But it's too late to go all the way down to the freezer and get one...:P Like the names! Especially Azalea, it's really cute :)  
><strong>**  
>Mkay, that's all for now...so REVIEW, all, and happy coronation, Rapunzel!<br>**


	5. Best Birthday Present

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you all soooo much for your lovely reviews! It means alot :) Sorry for the wait, stuff's been getting busy. But it's here now! So, month six!**

**Okay, so I don't own Tangled, buuuut I did make up his birthday! I've always pictured him as an October baby...don't know why. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel quietly sneaked in her and Eugene's bedroom one October morning – Eugene's birthday, to be exact. She had decided to make him breakfast in bed for the occasion.<p>

"Eugene!" she said, plopping on the bed. She didn't bother to try not to wake him up, because in her opinion, it was already late. Eugene sleepily groaned and rolled over onto his back, squinting at the sunlight. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Eugene – oh, and the baby says Daddy! – Happy birthday to you!"

He smiled sleepily and propped himself up.

"The baby and I made breakfast for you." Rapunzel told him.

"Aw, thanks, 'Punz, you didn't have to do that. And thank you, Baby." He said in a croaky morning voice, leaning forward and briefly nuzzling her stomach with his perfect nose.

"I wanted to. Besides, the baby and I had fun, didn't we? And you brought me breakfast several times."

"Well, thanks anyway." He said before kissing her nose.

He was enjoying his breakfast when Rapunzel put a hand to her stomach and said, "The baby kicked."

Eugene reached out his hand to her abdomen. "I don't feel it."

Rapunzel sighed. "It stopped. Come on, Baby, kick for Daddy!" she encouraged, tapping her belly.

Eugene took his hand away after a moment to take a bite of his breakfast.

"Aw, Eugene, you missed it! It moved!" she exclaimed in disappointment. "It wasn't a kick, though. I think it was turning the other way."

Eugene put his hand back to Rapunzel's stomach. "Come on, Baby." He said, rubbing her swollen stomach softly. "Don't be shy."

Rapunzel giggled. "Yes, don't be shy, sweetie! It's Daddy's birthday, and he wants to feel you kick!"

They received no response.

"Oh, not gonna kick for us, are you?" Eugene asked finally.

After moments of hesitation from the baby, he received a tiny, much smaller than normal tap.

"Is that really all you've got? I don't think so."

Rapunzel giggled. "I think it's being shy for Daddy."

"I think so too." Eugene said as he frowned and sat back.

So far, Eugene's nickname he had given the baby when he first found out about it, "little firework" had proven to be accurate – the baby seemed to be quite lively. Since Rapunzel had begun feeling it move, at times it seemed like it was constantly moving and kicking - or freaking out, as they liked to say.

Except for right now, on Eugene's birthday, of course.

Rapunzel patted Eugene's knee comfortingly and slid herself off of the tall bed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Maybe it'll kick for you later. It's probably just not a morning person, like you." She smiled and kissed his forehead. "You finish your breakfast and get dressed. I'll be in the library, and then we can do something fun. 'Kay?"

"Mkay." He agreed between bites, giving her a peck on the cheek.

After he finished his last few bites of breakfast and dressed, as his wife told him to, Eugene strolled down to the library to find Rapunzel. He peeked in the door and didn't let her know he was there, just because he thought the way Rapunzel read was so adorable. You could almost tell what was happening in the story just by watching her facial expressions – when something good was happening, she smiled, when something bad was happening, she would frown and look troubled. At the suspenseful parts, she would gently bite her lip with her eyes open wide, eagerly reading on.

But today when he opened the door, he found her with tears streaming down her face.

"Rapunzel? What's the matter?" a concerned Eugene asked, coming to her side.

Rapunzel closed the book in her lap, keeping her finger on the page she was at to keep her place. Eugene could see the title on the cover – _Beauty__and__the__Beast_. Ah, one of Rapunzel's favorites. In fact, she and Rose had even made him and Wilson learn some stupid song that Gaston guy sang about himself.

"Belle tells the Beast she doesn't love him!" Rapunzel sniffed. "And he wants her to so he can be a person again! He asks every night, but she still says no!"

Quite honestly, to Eugene, that wasn't anything new. Rapunzel loved this story and they both knew it well. Why was it so sad now?

"Yeah." Eugene agreed. "She doesn't know what she's missing, does she?"

"No!" Rapunzel wailed. "He loves her, but she can't see it!"

Oh, the joys of pregnant Rapunzel being overemotional.

"I know, 'Punz. Here, let's find a different book to read." He said, walking over to the walls of bookshelves. He carefully looked at the titles of each book, trying to find one that Rapunzel wouldn't cry over. He smiled when he came to a book that he knew was filled with names. Perfect.

"Hey Rapunzel, you wanna look for some names for the baby?" he asked, pulling the book off the shelf.

"Okay." Rapunzel agreed, sitting up and wiping away a stray tear.

He came and sat with her in the cozy window seat. She sidled up next to him and eagerly watched as he opened the book filled with names of people who supposedly were important at one time or another. There they sat, reading off names that caught their eyes – some of them because they were weird, some of them because they liked them.

"Hmm. Leigh means a clearing or a meadow. I like that. Or – " she said, pointing at another name, "you could spell it L-E-A."

"Yeah, I kinda like that."

"I think it needs more spice." Rapunzel decided, flipping through more pages. She stopped and began looking over the names on the pages.

"Hey, look, Blondie! We could name the baby after you!" Eugene said, pointing to the name "Goldie".

"Ha, ha." A not very amused Rapunzel said. "Very funny."

"Couldn't you just see it, though?" Eugene asked imaginatively. "She'd look just like you. Those big green eyes, that adorable little button nose, and of course, if her name was Goldie, she'd have to have blonde hair. Just like when I first met you."

"Hmm," Rapunzel said, fixing her eyes on another name in the book, "Amelia. Do you like that?"

"Yeah," he answered, "But I like Goldie better."

"We're not naming our daughter Goldie, Eugene."

Eugene frowned.

Rapunzel stared off across the room at the enormous bookshelves lining the walls.

"I like Odette, too." Rapunzel said. "You know, like in the swan princess story."

Eugene nodded.

Rapunzel pointed to a name in the book. "Adeline," she whispered, "Like your sister."

When he was little, he had two big sisters – Faye, the oldest, and Adeline, who was about eighteen months older than him.

"Yeah." he said, squeezing her hand her hand gently. "It might be pretty to pick one that sounds sorta like it, huh?"

Rapunzel nodded, smiling, and flipped the page.

"Oh, Rapunzel, haven't you always wanted a son named Leofawin?" Eugene asked teasingly, pointing at the name.

Rapunzel laughed. "Always!" she joked.

Only a few minutes later, they stared out the window at the huge piles of warm colored leaves in the castle grounds.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Eugene asked.

"Mmm, what are you thinking?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"That we should ditch the books and play in the leaves."

"Deal!" Rapunzel agreed happily as she hopped up from the window seat and darted out the door with her husband not far behind her.

By now, most of the castle's staff were accustomed to the Princess and Prince Consort's lively behavior and paid no attention as they raced down the halls, laughing and yelling at each other. The garden doors slammed shut loudly as the couple ran out into the leaf-covered garden.

"Rapunzel, I am _so_ going to defeat you."

"Whatever!" she replied as she scooped up an armload of leaves and blissfully threw them in the air, showering herself with leaves.

"If you ask me, that pile of leaves looks worth jumping in." Eugene said, pointing to a very large mound close to the patch of pumpkins. "I'll race ya."

He took a step or two in the direction of the pike before Rapunzel exclaimed, "Wait!"

He turned around, and before he could respond, she grabbed his vest and yanked him towards herself, crashing her lips upon his. He didn't bother to pull back and complete the challenge – Rapunzel had already won.

When they finally pulled away, Rapunzel breathlessly looked up at the apple trees above them.

"Look at all the apples!" she exclaimed. "And the pumpkins! Oh, we'll have to bake something with all these, won't we?"

She happily plopped down in leaf-covered grass to take in everything. Eugene sat beside her.

"Eugene, can I make you a birthday cake?" Rapunzel asked suddenly.

"Sure." He agreed. "Just as long as you don't put anything weird like you've been craving in it."

Rapunzel gave him a little shove. "I won't." she promised. "Can it be pumpkin?"

"That sounds good."

Rapunzel settled back against a tree, satisfied. "What do you want to do today?" she inquired.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the orphanage." He suggested.

"Fun." Rapunzel smiled, distractedly picking up leaves and sprinkling them over her baby bump. Eugene intently observed her for a moment.

"What?" Rapunzel asked, noticing his gaze.

"Does it feel…weird to be carrying around a baby inside you all the time?"

Rapunzel giggled a little and found a pumpkin growing in the gardens that was about the same size as her stomach. She picked it up and showed it to Eugene.

"You try carrying that around all day." She told him. "Only, pumpkins don't kick, I guess."

Eugene grimaced. "Sounds enjoyable."

"Oh, very." Rapunzel laughed. "No, it's really not bad, and I don't mind it too much, because I know that the baby's in there, and that it's ours. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but your pumpkin won't grow or be a baby or anything."

"Aw. Poor thing." He said, stroking the pumpkin in his lap sympathetically. "All it'll ever grow up to be is a pie."

Rapunzel giggled at her husband and gave him a gentle push with her fingertips. "Don't crush its dreams!" she scolded.

Eugene laughed and she looked off into the castle grounds and fixated her eyes on something.

"I bet you can't jump in that pile of leaves." She grinned.

Eugene raised his eyebrows and prepared to get up. "You wanna bet?" he said challengingly.

oOo

"Rapunzel!" a voice squealed as two sets of footsteps quickened their pace on the kingdom's cobblestone pavements behind the princess and her husband.

Two little brunette girls appeared in front of the couple, beaming and panting a bit. Ellie, the older one, who, as she'd informed Rapunzel recently, was eight and a half, shyly looked up at Rapunzel with big brown eyes. Since Rapunzel first came to the kingdom, Ellie had been her little buddy and always loved it when she saw Rapunzel in the kingdom. Eliza, her younger sister who wasn't even a year old yet when Rapunzel returned, had now just turned five.

"How are you girls?" Rapunzel asked, bending down to their level.

"Good!" Eliza exclaimed for the both of them. "What are you doing?"

"Well, it's Eugene's birthday, and we're going to go see the kids at the orphanage. Do you want to come with us?" Rapunzel asked.

The girls smiled and vigorously nodded. "'Liza, go tell Mama where we're going." Ellie told her sister. Eliza obeyed and bounded off to find her mother, who was only a short distance away.

"You two are getting so big!" Rapunzel commented as they unhurriedly walked to the orphanage.

Ellie nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Eliza returned behind her and replied, "I know. So is your tummy!"

Rapunzel laughed. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

There was nothing like the honesty of a child. It was true – Rapunzel was getting big. Or rather, the baby inside of her was. It was obvious to anyone who saw her that she was expecting.

As soon as they stepped inside the orphanage, the children saw the Princess and Prince Consort and excitedly bounded towards them.

"Princess Rapunzel!" the little girls squealed, running to her and colliding with her in a hug. After their long hug with Rapunzel, some took notice of her growing belly.

As all of them were aware that the Princess was with child, they all quickly began to inquire things such as, "Is that where the baby is?" "How'd it get it there?" "Where'd it come from?" "Babies come from storks, silly! …Don't they?" "When is it gonna come out?" "How does it get out?"

Rapunzel laughed and simply answered, "Yes, that's where the baby is, and it should be here around the beginning of February – in the spring."

One girl's face scrunched in puzzlement. "But where does it co– "

Eugene cut in before she could finish to save his wife from the explanation he was pretty sure she didn't want to give.

"How would you kids like to hear a Flynn Rider story?" he asked.

All of the kids enthusiastically and loudly agreed and bounded over to the fireplace, where Eugene always told stories.

A few of the girls who were crowded around Rapunzel remained near to her as she followed behind the other children, who were already seated on the floor.

"What's that?" one little girl who had her ear pressed against Rapunzel's stomach asked with wide eyes.

Rapunzel smiled. "That's the baby. Do you feel it? She's moving."

"It's a girl?" the girl asked hopefully.

Rapunzel nodded. "I think so. But Eugene thinks it's a boy. What do you think?"

"I think it's a girl." She nodded.

"I think it's a boy and a girl!" Eliza piped up.

Rapunzel laughed. "It can only be one, silly!"

"It's a boy and a girl. Twins." Eliza stated simply.

Rapunzel laughed again. "I don't know, I guess we'll see, wont we?"

Eugene sat down on a stool in front of the fireplace and began to tell a Flynn Rider story – one he knew by heart. Most of the girls crowded around Rapunzel with their hands on her stomach, hoping to feel the baby move. By the frequent lighting up of their faces, widening of their eyes and happy smiles, Eugene guessed that the baby was moving around for them quite a bit.

When he was finished with the story and the children got up and began to play with each other, Eugene came to Rapunzel and placed a hand on her baby bump.

"So it won't kick for me this morning, but it just kicks like there's no tomorrow for the kids, huh?"

Rapunzel laughed. "How did you know it was moving around so much?"

Eugene rolled his eyes. "Rapunzel, do you forget how observant you must be to be Corona's greatest and most wanted thief?"

Rapunzel smiled. "I'll be sure to tell it to kick for you, okay?"

"Alright," Eugene smiled and agreed, "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Deal." She said, turning on her heels to find the headmistress.

As she neared the sweet lady, the sight of a sweet little bundle crying softly in a cradle pulled at her heartstrings. She instinctively picked up the bundle and cradled it softly.

"And who is this?" Rapunzel asked the headmistress.

The gentle headmistress, known as Miss Eleanor to the children, smiled wistfully.

"That one was dropped off this week. He's only about a week old." She said.

"Does he have a name?" Rapunzel asked, rocking him back and forth.

"No. Not yet." Eleanor smiled. "You can name him, if you'd like."

"Eugene and I were just looking at names before we left. We still can't figure one out for ours." Rapunzel said. She looked into the bundle's soft blue eyes. "But I think this little boy here looks like a Luke." She moved closer so the headmistress could get a better look. "Don't you think?"

Eleanor looked at the babe and smiled. "Yes, I do believe so."

"Rapunzel!" Ellie called, appearing at the princess's side. "Will you play house with us? You can be the Momma that's gonna have another baby."

oOo

"What did you wish for?" Rapunzel breathed in curiosity after Eugene had blown out the candle on his pumpkin chocolate chip cake she had baked for his birthday.

Though both were tired after a day of playing with the orphanage children, name picking, leaf playing, and many other fun fall activities, Rapunzel insisted that Eugene have a cake. So after she was finished baking it, she called the rest of the family in to sing happy birthday and eat the cake.

"Now, if I told you, it won't come true!" he chided.

"Eugene!" she pleaded, swatting his arm repeatedly.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do now, my wife is hitting my arm."

"Tell me!"

He smirked as he caught her eye. "That the baby's a boy." He replied in a low voice.

"Eugene!" she scolded.

"You wanted to know." He replied simply.

Rapunzel turned to her mother. "Mama, what do you think the baby's going to be?"

The queen smiled. "I think it's going to be a girl." She said.

Rapunzel gave a satisfied grin. "Rose, what do you think?" she asked her sister.

"A girl." Rose nodded, adjusting a sleepy little Ben, who she was carrying on her hip.

"See, Eugene? Everyone thinks it's going to be a girl." Rapunzel told her husband proudly.

Eugene frowned. "You didn't ask everyone!" He pointed out.

Rapunzel sighed. "Wilson, what do you think?" she asked, turning to Rose's husband.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe a boy, but I don't know."

"Daddy?" Rapunzel looked expectantly at her father, the king.

Jonathan thought for a moment. "A boy," he finally answered, "although I don't know how reliable my opinion is. I thought Rose was going to be a boy. But then again I thought you were going to be a girl." He told his daughter.

"You know," Queen Rosemary spoke up, "there are certain tests you can do to predict the baby's gender."

Rapunzel gasped. "Really?" she asked excitedly.

Her mother nodded. "Yes, I don't remember exactly what all of them are, but I'm sure we could find them someplace in the library…"

"Why didn't we try those when I had Ben?" Rose asked. "That would have been so much fun!"

The men looked at each other raised eyebrows, clearly not as interested in this as the girls were.

"But those are just wives tales, they're not really reliable." King Jonathan interjected.

"Oh, yes they are!" the queen countered.

Wilson looked confused. "I don't get it. How does that stuff predict anything?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Eugene agreed, as he'd heard a few of the so-called "signs" already.

"Let's try them sometime! Then, when the baby comes, we'll see who's right." Rose challenged.

The queen and Rapunzel nodded in agreement and the men exchanged glances, as if trying to decide whether or not to accept the challenge. They wordlessly seemed to come to a conclusion and nodded.

Rapunzel grinned. "Good. Now where can we find some of those 'unreliable wives tales'?"

oOo

The next and last candle Eugene blew out on his birthday was the candle at their bedside as he hastily climbed into bed, shivering as he pulled the cold sheets over himself. Rapunzel snuggled up next to him, which provided warmth for both of them. Eugene wrapped his arm around her.

"Getting cold, isn't it?" he asked as he rubbed her arms.

"Mhmm." Rapunzel agreed, trying to warm her feet by tangling them with Eugene's.

"Your feet are cold." Eugene frowned.

"Sorry." Rapunzel grinned.

"I don't remember them being that cold before. It's a sign you're having a boy, isn't it, if your feet are colder?"

"It's the weather, Eugene. You're just not used to it."

"No, I think it's the baby." He grinned.

"Whatever." Rapunzel responded, rolling over to her other side to face Eugene.

"Did you have a good day?" asked Eugene.

"Yep. Tired, though."

"I bet. Playing with the orphanage kids and having an all around wonderful fall day will do that to you." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah. Hey, I thought of something for the baby's name." Said Rapunzel.

"What's that?" Eugene asked, nuzzling her neck.

"If it's a boy, his middle name should be Eugene."

Eugene sat up and gave her some sort of perplexed frown.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I like it." Rapunzel responded.

"Why not something more rogue-ish? You know, maybe something like Flynn Rider, or…"

"But his daddy's name isn't Flynn Rider." Rapunzel persisted. "His daddy's name is Eugene Fitzherbert."

"You win. However, he is quite a bit like Flynn Rider in some ways, and not being bad with the ladies is one of them. Particularly, Baby's mommy, Princess Rapunzel."

Rapunzel giggled. "Hence the baby's existence."

"Oh, yes, exactly. You wanna try for twins?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Rapunzel burst into a fit of giggles.

"It's too late for that. Besides," her voice became a low whisper, "the baby's listening, remember?"

"Oh, right." He scooted down to her belly and said, "you didn't hear that, now did you? No, you didn't hear a word we said. No, Mommy and Daddy weren't talking about giving you someone else to keep you company in there, no sir. Good."

"What do you think is a good first name for a boy, though?"

Eugene shrugged. "I don't know. We'll have to find a good one."

"I like Matthew."

Eugene nodded.

"What about for a girl?" Rapunzel mused.

"We don't have to decide this all tonight, 'Punz."

"I know. I just wanted to know what you thought."

"Well, you know, we could name it Hot Sauce or something, because you know how hot he's going to be, given my smolder and all – "

"Eugene!" Rapunzel cut in, throwing a pillow in his direction.

He laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I just couldn't resist."

Rapunzel smiled and cuddled up close to him.

"Your birthday is the best day ever." She told him.

"And why is that?" he asked, smiling because with Rapunzel, almost every day was the best day ever.

"Because if this day had never ever happened, my life would never have begun. I would have never known what the outside world was like, that I was the Lost Princess, or gotten to see this chapter of my life and all the amazing people in it. This baby wouldn't be here. And I'm very thankful to your mother for carrying you around for nine months, now that I know what it's like."

Eugene smiled again. "Well, just to let you know, you and the baby are the best birthday present ever. And yeah, I guess I'm pretty glad too, so that you didn't have to stay up in that tower. By the way, have you told the baby to kick for me?"

Rapunzel looked down at her stomach. "Yes, I don't know what its deal is. It just doesn't want to perform for you."

Eugene put a hand to her belly. "I'll keep my hand right here all night until I feel it, because I am going to feel this kid move."

Rapunzel giggled. "You better watch it, and make sure you don't scare it with that super strength in your hand of yours."

"This isn't even the hand you healed, Blondie."

"Whatever. How am I supposed to know? There's no point, it's pitch black in here."

Eugene looked down at her, knowing her choice of words wasn't a coincidence. "Don't even get me started with the glowing hair in the cave." He muttered.

Rapunzel giggled softly and snuggled her head into his chest. "Goodnight, Eugene. Happy birthday."

Eugene smiled. "'Night, Goldie."

He didn't know how long it had been when he felt a flurrying sensation where his hand rested on the fabric of Rapunzel's nightgown.

He beamed.

Finally. The baby was moving.

He looked to Rapunzel to see if she was still awake. It must have been a while since they said goodnight, because she was sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to wake her, he looked back to where he felt the movement of his child.

"Hey, you." He whispered. "Finally kicking for Daddy on his birthday, are ya?"

Eugene looked at the clock.

12:01.

Of course. That sure was one sneaky and mischievous kid Rapunzel had in there.

Just like its daddy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there ya are! I felt like this was a bit rushed too...maybe it's just me, I don't know. **

**Oh, and just so you know, when 'Punzel's reading Beauty and the Beast, I know I kinda mixed the Disney version with Gaston and then the version where the Beast asks every night if she'll marry him. But I needed something for Rapunzel to cry about..so we'll just say their Beauty and the Beast is some cool version that has everything in it :) I'm too tired to think of a better explaination.**

**So, review, dearies!**


	6. Wanted: Sleep

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here we are with chapter six, month seven! Sorry the updates are taking longer :P I'm wanting to get their emotions right and everything here in the next few chapters as it gets closer to when the baby's supposed to be born, so it takes a little longer. But, here is this chapter!**

**I don't own Tangled. I'll just keep Disney up all night pleading with them to let me own it :) **

* * *

><p>It was a chilly, quiet November night in Corona. The cold air gently blew in Princess Rapunzel and Prince Consort Eugene's bedchambers through the open balcony door.<p>

Eugene awoke to cold sheets instead of the feeling of Rapunzel's warmth beside him. He squinted in the darkness to see his wife's expecting figure standing on the balcony. She hadn't been sleeping very well lately, which was likely due to her rapidly growing stomach. He tumbled out of bed and joined her.

"Hey," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her, "whatcha doin' out here?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "Nothing." she replied.

"You should be in bed. You're sleeping for two now, you know." He smiled.

"That's not the way it works." She grinned.

"Whatever. But it's cold out here, and you don't need to be out here and catch yourself a cold." He said, softly rubbing her arms to try and make the goose bumps disappear. "And it's much warmer in our bed." He somewhat alluringly whispered.

"I know. I'm just thinking." She said.

"'Bout what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Mostly the baby. I'm just worried. I don't know how to be a mother, you know? At least not to a tiny baby like that. I mean, you know, _she_ raised me until I was eighteen."

Eugene knew exactly who the _she_ was that Rapunzel was talking about. That woman who selfishly told her lies, lies, lies and kept this beautiful, free spirited girl locked up in a tower for eighteen years, deprived her of the childhood she would have had in her rightful place with her true parents, and stabbed the man (namely himself) who realized he loved that amazing girl…he got a bit carried away when he thought about his detestation for Gothel.

"I don't know. I have Mama's example now, but I don't know what she would've been like when I was younger. You know?"

Eugene nodded. He'd had a lot on his mind lately, too. Of course, he was beyond ecstatic that they were having a baby, but he also felt beyond scared.

When he was five years old, he was sent to an orphanage. His mother had died of an epidemic that had been wreaking havoc across the kingdom, only about two months before she was supposed to give birth to a fourth child. Shortly afterwards, his two big sisters and his father died in a fire that had spread to their home when an attempt to burn things supposedly infected by the epidemic had gotten out of hand.

He never really had a father figure in his life after that, because then he was raised by the women at the orphanage. His five-year-old self only had vague memories of both of his parents.

So how was he supposed to know how to be a father?

He was also afraid for Rapunzel's health, given her mother's close call and his own mother's passing during pregnancy. Especially with the way she reminded him of the vague memories he had of his mother. When they went to the orphanage on his birthday and he watched as the children put their hands on Rapunzel's stomach to feel the baby, it made him think of a time not long before his mother became ill, when he had been able to feel his sibling (which she insisted was a girl, as Rapunzel also did) kicking inside of her.

Rapunzel and the baby had to be okay…they just had to be.

And how was he supposed to be a daddy, again?

"You're worried too, aren't you?"

He let out a small chuckle as he responded, "Mhmm."

He tried not to let these worries show so as to not concern Rapunzel, but she could read him like a book, no matter how good he thought he was at masking his emotions.

"You know that I don't exactly know how to be a dad." he began, "I mean, I guess I kind of do, from having one the first five years of my life. But it's still just sort of scary."

Rapunzel smiled. "You? Afraid? Psh, I know you can handle anything."

"Yeah. So much for fearless Flynn Rider, huh?"

Rapunzel looked at him seriously with her piercing green eyes.

"Eugene. You are so much more fearless than Flynn Rider ever was. You're gonna be a _daddy_ - Flynn Rider never would've never done that. He only looked out for himself. Look at everything you've done for me. You are my hero, Eugene, and don't you forget it."

Eugene smiled at her. "You're gonna be an amazing mother."

"I hope."

"You wanna know something?"

Rapunzel tilted her head, as if telling him to go on.

"Do you remember that day I brought you home and we played with the village children and you told them our story?" he asked.

Rapunzel nodded.

"As I was sitting there, watching you with them, how easily you captivated them and how good you were with them, this image just flashed through my mind. I'll never forget it."

"What was it?" Rapunzel whispered.

Eugene smiled warmly. "We were playing with kids – our kids. And we had another one on the way in here." He said, patting her swollen stomach. "And I don't know why, but in that instant, I just knew that you would be a stupendous mother. And I was sitting there just thinking, 'What is _up_ with me today?' I just met you, two days before, and here I was, thinking about kids."

Rapunzel smiled. "Wow."

He gently kissed her forehead. "You'll be great, Blondie. Besides, if you can deal with all that magic hair of yours, I _know_ you can be a mama." he told her jokingly.

Rapunzel smirked and playfully elbowed him. "Now don't make fun of my magic hair in front of the baby. It might – " suddenly her eyes widened with panic. "Eugene, what if the baby somehow has glowing hair, too?"

Eugene thought a moment and sighed, knowing what she was thinking.

"Well, things will be okay. It won't be taken away from us. I promise you, Rapunzel, I will protect it with my life, whether or not its hair is magical." He said sincerely, looking deep into her eyes.

"And when you promise something, you never, ever break that promise, right?" Rapunzel smiled hopefully.

"_Ever_." Eugene grinned.

oOo

"Eugene." Rapunzel called as she lay in bed a few hours later that same night, hand over her stomach, kicking her husband's legs.

"Mmph." grunted Eugene, clearly displeased with the idea of being woken up in the middle of the night.

"I felt the baby kick." Rapunzel told him.

"That's great, sweetie." He mumbled. Yeah, he loved being informed of the progress and goings-on with the kid, but not in the middle of the night when he'd already felt it move many times before.

"Feel!" she commanded, yanking his arm and placing his hand on her stomach.

"Mhmm." Eugene responded, though in his half-awake state, he wasn't sure if he felt it or not.

Nevertheless, Rapunzel was satisfied and let out a happy sigh. "Just think! In about two months, we'll be able to actually hold it ourselves!"

Yeah, and in about two months, they'd be up all hours of the night, which was why they needed to sleep now.

Rapunzel snuggled closer to the prince consort. "Eugene, do you _really_ think that the baby's a boy?"

"Yes, yes I do, Rapunzel." He responded into his pillow without giving the question any thought.

"Well, I don't. Everything points to a girl."

Not long ago, after the queen had told Rapunzel about the tests that supposedly predicted the gender of unborn babies, while they were adding some finishing touches to the paintings on the nursery walls, Eugene had conducted his own little test.

"Come on, Eugene." Rapunzel had coaxed. "Paint something for the baby!"

Eugene smirked and lifted Rapunzel's dress to reveal her pregnant belly. He kneeled and took his finger that was freshly smudged with blue paint and drew an oval shape on her stomach.

"Eugene, what are you doing?" Rapunzel giggled.

"Rapunzel, don't laugh. You'll mess up my masterpiece." Eugene reprimanded, ignoring her question.

He filled in the blue oval and drew a circle at one end with his finger that had brown paint on it. He put a few brown squiggles at the top of the brown circle, before quickly reaching his fingertip in the green paint and making two green dots below the brown squiggles. He took Rapunzel's pink finger and drew a curved line below the two green dots.

A little blue bundle.

"There." He said, scooting back to admire his work. "Watcha think? I'll let you do his stupendous nose just like his father's."

"I like it, but you gave her the wrong color blanket." Rapunzel remarked slyly.

Eugene huffed.

"Fine, then." He said, and took Rapunzel's hand and set to work drawing an oval with her pink finger. When he was finished, Rapunzel noted that the drawings were almost the same, except for the difference in blanket color.

"That's better." she smiled, looking down at the picture of the pink bundle.

"Okay, Baby, now it's your turn to play. Tell us which one ya are." Eugene said, looking expectantly at Rapunzel's stomach.

At first he didn't believe what he saw.

For a brief moment, the outline of a little foot appeared on Rapunzel's stomach, which was something he hadn't seen before.

But the amazing part?

It was right where he'd drawn the baby boy.

"Ha!" Eugene exclaimed in triumph to a shocked Rapunzel. "Feast your eyes on _that_! Who's laughing now?"

"Eugene!" A frustrated Rapunzel exclaimed. "That was just coincidence! It doesn't know what you said, do you, sweet girl? No, that was just a silly coincidence, wasn't it? Yes, Daddy's only teasing."

"No, Rapunzel, I'm not." Eugene grinned. "It's a boy. Who's a good baby? Huh? Yes, you are, baby boy!"

"Quit talking to it like a dog, Eugene. It is _not_a boy!"

"Oh, yes it is, 'Punz."

Needless to say, Rapunzel was rather annoyed by this so-called test. Finding Eugene's test very unorthodox, Rose and Rapunzel decided to perform a few more _official_ and _reliable_ tests of their own.

When Eugene found them, the two were standing there, dangling a string with Rapunzel's wedding ring at the end of it over Rapunzel's belly. It was strange, yes, but probably not the strangest thing he'd ever caught them doing.

"What are you two doing?" Eugene asked.

"Shh!" the two sisters reprimanded, annoyed, as they looked up at the loud intruder.

"We're predicting the baby's gender." Rapunzel informed him.

"How?" an interested and confused Eugene asked.

Rose huffed and lowered the string. "If it swings in a circle, it's a boy, if it swings back and forth in a straight line, it's a girl."

"Oh." Eugene responded, not bothering to ask why this was so, because every time he asked about tests like this, Rapunzel got annoyed that he didn't know, and it never made sense anyway. "Well, what is it?"

"We don't know." Rapunzel sighed. "We were about to do it when you interrupted."

"Sorry, sorry." Eugene apologized, putting his hands in the air and stepped back. "Work your magic."

They again raised the string over Rapunzel's stomach and watched it swing. All three intently watched the motion of the ring.

"It's swinging back and forth!" Rapunzel giggled excitedly.

Rose beamed and Eugene frowned.

"Well, that's settled!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "Let's see, we already did the Chinese test and the key test!"

Eugene looked amused.

"You have to check if the baby's Chinese? I hate to break it to you, but it's not going to– " he began.

Rose rolled her eyes. "No, no, it's a test to see whether the baby's a boy or girl. It's just called the Chinese test because the Chinese invented it. But anyway, according to it, Rapunzel's having a girl. Then for the key one, you put a key on the ground and see which end she picks up, and that'll tell you what you're having."

Eugene nodded and again didn't ask why.

Rose wrote something on a piece of paper. "Have you been craving sweet foods or sour or salty foods?" she asked her sister.

"Sweet, mostly. But a little bit of both." Rapunzel replied.

"And you were definitely sick early on, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Have you noticed if it's kicking high or low?" Rose asked.

Rapunzel pursed her lips and scrunched her nose as she thought. "I don't know. I don't think I've really noticed. It likes to move around a lot, so I think it kicks high and low."

Rose glanced up. "And you're carrying high, I think…"

"Can I look?" Rapunzel asked, eyeing the piece of paper Rose was scribbling on.

"No, because if you know what they all mean, you might be biased next time!" Rose told her sister.

"Can I look?" Eugene asked.

"No!" Rose exclaimed.

After Rose had done all of her "calculations" and told the couple that the tests pointed to a girl and triumphantly left, Eugene picked up the string with Rapunzel's wedding ring attached to it.

"Let's do that ring test again, 'Punz."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Okay, you ready? Here we go. Commence." He said, giving her the string.

Rapunzel loosely held the string, looking annoyed.

"Put it closer to your belly, so it can read it." Eugene said, and Rapunzel moved the string closer, but the string still didn't make any definite movement. "Move it lower, I think the baby's a little lower. Yeah, like that."

They watched the ring swing back and forth.

"Oh, oh, here's some movement. It's going in a circle." Eugene said excitedly.

Rapunzel frowned.

"This is so stupid." She muttered.

Eugene didn't respond and watched the string intently.

"It's just if I end up moving – "

"Wait, wait." Eugene interrupted her. "What do you think? Is that circular or straight?"

"I think that this is stupid."

"Okay, okay, try this, try lowering it all the way down and bringing it back up."

Rapunzel complied, lowering the string and lifting it back up.

"Really let the baby move the ring." Eugene

"This is really stupid."

Eugene pretended like he didn't hear her.

"So what do you think?" he asked finally, looking up at her.

"I think we're gonna have to wait until it comes out."

"Oh, oh wait! Was that a circular or a back and forth?" he asked, looking back down at the ring.

Rapunzel laughed. "That was me moving my arms!"

"No, that was the baby."

Eugene presently smiled as he laid in bed, thinking back to that time. He was still sure the baby was going to be a boy. It had to be. Rapunzel and those wives tales just didn't know.

He softly patted her back before closing his eyes, preparing to go back to sleep.

"Oh, Eugene, you're still awake? Good! I thought you went to sleep!" Rapunzel said excitedly. "Who do you think the baby's going to look like?"

Oh, great. What was he thinking, patting her back?

Deciding not to pretend like he really was asleep (because Rapunzel would've figured out he wasn't in record time), he answered her question. "Me, of course, Rapunzel, if he's going to master the smolder."

"Eugene!" she scolded, giving him a jab with her knee.

"Ow!" he complained. "I'm just kidding. I don't know. We'll find out when it gets here."

"Tell me what you want it to look like." Rapunzel said, giving him her best pout.

Eugene chuckled. "You know Blondie, I think those big green eyes of yours could be quite effective in the smolder…"

"_Eu_gene! Be serious!"

Eugene laughed. "Honestly, Blondie, I don't know."

She huffed.

"Eugene, will you still love me when I'm old and feeble?"

"Yes, I will. Always. You know that." He told her, nuzzling her cheek.

She smiled.

"What if…what if I have wrinkles and gray hair?"

"Yes."

"Who do you think will be the first to go senile?" she asked a moment later.

"Rapunzel, it's like, three in the stinkin' morning. I don't know. Can we please go to sleep?"

"I just wanted to know…" Rapunzel scowled and mumbled.

No more than ten minutes later, she spoke up again.

"Eugene, I've been thinking. If I died, would you get married again?"

He was pretty sure that no matter what he said, he was going to get in trouble, so instead he just answered, "Rapunzel, go to sleep."

oOo

Eugene didn't know how long it had been before he awoke to sound of the princess next to him sniffling and crying. He frowned and opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. With her, you really never knew any more if she was in extreme pain or if she was frustrated because she couldn't find Pascal.

"I-I had a dream!" Rapunzel choked out, reminding Eugene of the song she sang at the Snuggly Duckling a few years back. Actually, she still sang it sometimes. Okay, back to upset pregnant wife business. "It was – it was awful!"

Eugene's eyes became sympathetic and he nodded, encouraging her to keep going. Lately, she'd been having quite strange dreams, some of which bothered her.

"We were waiting to cross the village streets." Rapunzel started. "A-and there were so many people crossing the street, that you got impatient and…and you started crossing _anyway_!" She seemed very troubled at Eugene's apparently unwise decision.

"So you did, and then – " a sob escaped her throat and she paused, "Then, a man with a suitcase came by, and you got – you got…" she hiccupped, "you got _ran__over_ by it!"

She grabbed Eugene's arm and sobbed into it.

"I…I got ran over by a _suitcase_?"

And he thought drowning was a lame way to die.

"Well, did I…did I die?" he asked.

Rapunzel didn't respond but just kept sobbing.

"Blondie." He said, trying with all his might not to laugh. "It's alright. That's not gonna happen."

Rapunzel sniffed and looked up at her husband with glassy emerald green eyes. "It's not?"

"No." he told her assuredly, rubbing circles on her back. He couldn't help as a chuckle escaped his throat, but just hoped that Rapunzel would either not notice or mistake it for a sob.

"How do you know? What if it does?"

"Rapunzel, have you forgotten all the adventures we've survived together? A suitcase has got nothing on me."

Rapunzel smiled a little and looked at him hopefully. "Promise?"

"I promise, 'Punz." He assured her, kissing her hair gently. "Let's get some sleep, 'kay?"

Rapunzel frowned. "I don't want to have another bad dream. I keep having them."

Eugene grinned. "Well then I'll just have to…tickle them away!"

"No!" Rapunzel squealed, quickly turning away from him and squirming.

But that didn't stop him one bit.

oOo

Finally, about a half an hour later, Rapunzel was snuggled up in Eugene's arms, fast asleep. Eugene looked down at her baby belly, the culprit of Rapunzel's – and his own – sleep deprivation. The reason why Rapunzel was dreaming he was killed by inanimate objects such as suitcases and asking random, mostly hypothetical questions in the middle of the night.

"You sure are keepin' Mama awake at night, do you know that?" he asked her stomach. "You're giving me a pretty tough job. But that's okay. We still love ya." And with that, he returned his head to his pillow and let out a sigh before settling in to get some much-needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! Hope ya liked it! Oh, and before I'm done, couple quick things! The next chapter is going to be Christmastime, and I would loove to hear some suggestions of things they could do in that chapter! And also, if any of you can draw, I would looove to see fanart for this story! I might draw some myself once I finish this story and have more time, but who knows :) So, with that being said, REVIEW! I love hearing what you guys think and what parts you liked! It makes my day, you guys are the best ever! **


	7. Very Merry Christmas, Baby

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the wait, things have been busy and I haven't had that much time to write :P The next few chapters, like I said, will probably be taking about this long...but thank you guys soooooo much for all your lovely reviews! They make my day! But anyway! I will let you read this Christmas fluffiness!**

* * *

><p>Snowflakes caught on Rapunzel's long eyelashes as she blinked about the whole village wonderingly with wide eyes as she and Eugene walked. The streets were dressed in red and green and showered with fluffy white snow. The air was filled with the sound of sweet instruments playing Christmas carols and the squeals and shouts of children as they ran about in the streets.<p>

As they neared the bridge leading to the forest, Rapunzel did a happy little twirl and clasped Eugene's hand as she exclaimed, "Eugene, don't you just _love_Christmas?"

Eugene kissed her forehead. "Of course, Blondie. We're gonna have one merry Christmas. One very merry Christmas, baby."

Rapunzel giggled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Earlier that day, Rapunzel had woken him up much later than need be.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel had squealed, shaking her husband awake. "Guess what today is!"

A sleepy Eugene squinted distastefully at the morning light and rubbed his face with his palms.

"What?" he murmured, still not fully awake. His foggy brain tried to process the situation. Christmas…Rapunzel…wait, make that pregnant Rapunzel…today…Okay, it wasn't Christmas yet, right? Rapunzel seemed okay…the baby. Eugene blinked quickly and asked, "You're not having the baby, are you?"

Rapunzel laughed. "No, guess again."

Well, maybe it was Christmas, then.

"Is it Christmas?"

"Nope!"

"What is it?" He mumbled.

"It's Christmas Eve-Eve!"

"Oh." He said, burrowing his head back into his pillow.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel whined, tugging on his arm. "You're already awake. Let's get up and make some cookies!"

"Why?" he asked.

"To take to the Snuggly Duckling!" She exclaimed.

And, hence, here they were, on their way to the Snuggly Duckling to visit, after making cookies – and endeavor that had almost turned out to be dangerous.

Rapunzel was making gingerbread men to look like each of the Snuggly Duckling guys – Hook Hand, Big Nose, Gunther, Ulf, Attila, Bruiser, Killer, Fang, Vladimir – all of them, when Eugene came down to join her in the kitchen.

"Hey Eugene?" she asked.

"Yeah, Blondie?

"You haven't been trying to peek at your present, have you?"

"Psh, of course not, Blondie. You and the baby are my Christmas present. That's all I want." He said, wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her large stomach.

"Well, you're getting a Christmas present anyway." Rapunzel smiled. She couldn't wait until he opened he opened _The__Tales__of__Flynnigan__Rider_ – or her new, modified version of it. Flynnigan's latest escapade, which was penned by the princess herself, involved many of the same types of adventures the Princess and Prince Consort had been having the past few months.

"And what kind of present is this?"

"I'm never telling." Rapunzel answered smugly.

"Is it something I can wear?"

"I'm not playing twenty questions with you, Eugene. You can wait until Christmas morning."

Eugene ignored her and continued.

"Is it…heavier than…Pascal?"

Rapunzel smiled mischievously. "You do realize, Eugene, that the nearest frying pan is no farther than five feet away, don't you?"

"But I bet you don't know exactly where it is, so by the time you find it, I can be out of here."

Rapunzel didn't reply and breathed in the scent of the spicy gingerbread. "I love gingerbread cookies. If it's a girl, can we name it Ginger?"

"That would be cute." He agreed. Wait…cute…"Rapunzel, don't tell me you're giving me some of those flowers."

Since Rapunzel was just sure the baby was a girl, she'd started making little fabric flowers and "cute" things to sew on its bonnets and dresses. It seemed to currently be her favorite hobby.

"No, Eugene." Rapunzel answered jadedly.

"Are you knitting me a scarf?"

Another one of Rapunzel's hobbies. She'd sure developed a lot from eighteen years of living in that tower.

"Eugene, quit asking." She replied with annoyance.

"What about…socks?"

Rapunzel didn't respond, so Eugene tried again. "Hmm…are you getting me…a book? "

Suddenly, something inside of Rapunzel snapped. That was _it_! He had no right to pester her like this! She angrily whirled around, gripping a knife in her hand.

"Sometimes, Eugene," she seethed, "I just feel like _slitting_ your throat!"

Cookie baking was dangerous, indeed, with a pregnant wife.

Thankfully, she soon forgot about her wishes to slit his throat and now Christmas cookies were on their way to be delivered.

A bundled up Rapunzel walked beside him, clad in a warm, gray coat, red scarf she knitted especially for Christmastime, with her brunette locks swept up in some sort of braid that had taken her a while to create, and balancing the boxes of presents and sweets on her large baby bump.

"Hey Rapunzel," Eugene began as they walked, "have I ever told you how adorable I think your baby belly is?"

Although he was pretty sure that it mostly was what was _inside_of her belly that made it adorable.

But he couldn't help but think it was, paired with her petite frame, her almost always bare feet (although she did wear shoes a bit more frequently in the winter because of the cold weather, but whenever possible she still ran around barefoot), her glowing and happy expression…If he hadn't come to the conclusion already (which he had), he decided right then and there that Rapunzel was beautiful pregnant.

"Hmm," Rapunzel laughed, "I wonder."

"But it is."

Rapunzel smirked and replied, "I think the baby's going to be more adorable than my belly, though.

"Nah, I think it's gonna be about equal." Eugene decided.

"I guess we'll see, now won't we?" Rapunzel said.

oOo

After a lovely visit in the Snuggly Duckling, the sun began to set beneath the frozen over water.

"Oh, Eugene, let's go ice-skating!" the princess exclaimed as soon as she saw the water as they walked back to the castle.

"We don't have any ice skates with us." Eugene told her.

Rapunzel's eyes lit up. "Yes we do. Remember the last time we went ice-skating, last winter, and we left our skates here? They're around here somewhere." She said, beginning to walk about.

"Rapunzel, they're probably not still there after all this time. Let's go on back."

Rapunzel tip-toed up to a hollow tree and fished her hand inside a hole in the side.

"Rapunzel, they're not there."

"Hush, Eugene!" she scolded, reaching almost her whole arm inside of the tree.

"Rapunzel, you'll get your arm stuck and – "

He stopped when her face lit up and she pulled out two pairs of ice skates – just as they'd left them last winter.

"Ha. You wanna bet?" she said proudly as she held up the skates with a smirk.

"Whatever, 'Punz. We don't have time, anyway."

Rapunzel ignored her husband and removed her shoes and started to put on the skates. She threw his pair at him as a pile of snow fell from the tree, landing on her dress and melting. She huffed in frustration – but then, an idea hit her. When Eugene wasn't looking, she giggled slightly and splashed more snow on the skirt of her dress.

"Rapunzel?" A concerned Eugene asked as he looked up to see her crouching in the snow with a pained expression. "Are you okay?"

Rapunzel knitted her eyebrows together.

"Eugene, I think…I think my water broke and I'm in labor."

Eugene's eyes became absolutely huge. Millions of thoughts were rushing through his mind, telling him all the things he should do, but all he could do was stand there, amazed.

Rapunzel tried to stop herself, but after a moment, she couldn't help but crack a smile at Eugene's freaked out expression. Before she knew it, that small little smile led to a giggle, and soon, she was bursting into a fit of laughter.

Eugene, however, did not look amused at all.

"The look on your face!" Rapunzel gasped through laughter.

Eugene scooped up a handful of snow and tossed it at his wife.

"That was dirty! You are so paying for that, 'Punz."

Rapunzel giggled. "But it was so funny!" she defended.

"Don't do that anymore." Eugene said, shaking his head

"But Eugene," Rapunzel implored innocently, "You said that the baby and I were your Christmas present. I just thought you'd want the baby in time for Christmas!"

Eugene shook his head and smiled. "You're awful."

"I know." Rapunzel answered back coyly.

"Santa doesn't bring presents to naughty little princesses."

Of course, Rapunzel already knew that Santa wasn't really real (although, their first Christmas, Eugene just couldn't bear to tell her – she was just too adorable believing it), but she feigned a disappointed sigh. "Oh, bother." She replied.

"But really, 'Punz…you might not have very good balance, you know, with the baby and everything." He told her seriously.

Rapunzel frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Says who?"

Well, thinking about it, bringing up the subject of balance with Rapunzel probably wasn't the best idea. She insisted she had the best balance in the world – apparently good enough to stand on a ladder, as she'd been doing not long ago when he found her in the nursery.

"Eugene, I have never fallen once in my life! I have the best balance in the world. I used to jump and swing all over the place in my tower. I won't fall, I promise." She'd replied when he worriedly and adamantly told her that she _should__not_ be up there.

"I don't care. And I know for a fact that you've fallen in your life." He told her.

"When?" Rapunzel demanded.

"Well, there was that time the morning of our wedding when you and Rose were being sneaky in your room and I knocked on your door, and you wrapped yourself up in your sheets and accidentally rolled off the bed because you didn't want me to see you. And there was that time the morning I died and we danced around the campfire, and we fell twice in like, five minutes."

"Both times it was your fault! If you had known tradition and hadn't knocked on the door and tried to see me, I wouldn't have tried to have hide from you, and I believe that it was your fault we fell while we were dancing." Rapunzel protested.

"But you were the one who fell off your bed, and no, you landed on my feet, which made me lose my balance."

"But that doesn't have anything to do with _my_ balance! It just shows your stability failures!"

"Amazing balance or not, I don't want you to hurt yourself on the ladder." Eugene concluded.

"I won't."

"Rapunzel."

"The baby needs something to look at when it's laying there in its bed. Do you want your poor child to look up at the ceiling, lying awake at night, bawling, knowing that its parents didn't care enough about it to give it something beautiful to look at?"

"Rapunzel, we've told the baby a million times already that we love it. I'm sure that an unpainted ceiling won't change anything."

Rapunzel still wasn't happy about the unpainted ceiling.

But for now, he just needed to keep her off the ice. But he was failing quite miserably, because she was already on it.

"Rapunzel..."

"Nothing's going to happen to me, Eugene!"

"You could go out too far and get stranded in the middle of nowhere, and you might go into labor."

"You worry too much." Rapunzel replied as she rolled her eyes. "The baby's not supposed to be here for another month!"

"Still."

Rapunzel giggled and pushed off of her feet, doing a quick twirl in the brief moment she was in the air. Eugene cringed as she did so.

"Rapunzel! Don't do that!"

But it only made her giggle all the more and continue skating gracefully around the pond. Eugene sighed, knowing that she was determined and wasn't going to stop any time soon, and stepped on the ice. He skated up beside her, and placing his hand on her back to steady her, he followed right beside her. Rapunzel, though she usually felt secure and enjoyed Eugene's protective nature, found that this got old quickly, as it didn't allow her enough room to do any fun twirls. She looked back at him and frowned.

"Eugene, I love you and all, but could you please get your hands off my back?"

"I'm just…you know, making sure you're okay…"

Rapunzel laughed. "Eugene, I'm gonna be fine! Don't worry so much, and enjoy the ice." She looked down at her baby belly. "Little miss Ginger here says she wants her daddy to come skate with Mommy."

"Oh, is that it's name today?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, yes it is." Rapunzel replied as she skated farther away.

"Come here, you." He grinned, skating quickly towards her. Rapunzel leaned back and held her arms up a little, unsure of what her was going to do. As he sped toward her, he scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around in the air.

Rapunzel giggled as she asked, "Oh, so I'm not stable by myself, but when you pick me up, I'm okay?"

"'Course, Blondie." He answered as she set her down.

oOo

"Eugene, come on."

She _had_ to know he didn't want to go. It was just so toasty warm inside…why would anyone want to go out in this cold weather just to go to some ball? They'd already gone to at least two Christmas balls this season – why did they need to go again?

It would be the same as always - she would be the belle of the ball, but she would end up across the room, and he would stand there looking at her, wishing he wasn't engaged in some long, uninteresting conversation with some noble or another, and he could just go over there and sneak a kiss. Balls were fun and all, but he felt he'd already had his share of them this season.

"Let's just stay in." He advised.

"But I've got a new dress." Rapunzel pouted. "And that necklace you gave me…"

"It's so cold." He complained. "I think he baby would agree with me."

Rapunzel shook her head. "Uh-uh. She's all warm in momma's belly, isn't that right? No, she's not going to get cold. She says she wants to go."

Eugene rolled his eyes at Rapunzel's usage of "she's" when referring to the baby.

"But if you go outside in this cold weather, your belly won't be all warm anymore!" he argued.

"Yes it will." Rapunzel replied.

Eugene scowled.

"There's so much snow…" he mused, looking out the window, "And the wind is bound to blow, you know. It'll mess up your hair and make it all wet."

Rapunzel lightly touched her loose curls as she looked at her hair in the mirror.

"You think?" she asked with concern. Before Eugene could answer, she whirled back around, as if realizing he had some evil plot. "Eugene, it's too late! We already said we were going, we shouldn't break our plans. What would we say?"

Eugene shrugged.

"You'd best behave." She told him.

He sighed. "It doesn't look too safe…"

"Oh, who cares about safe? The city is so beautiful with all the decorations…and the drive is so pretty…"

She came and sat on his lap, giving him a pitiful pout.

He laughed. "You're looking to good to share." He whispered in her ear.

He gently reached his hand into her soft brunette curls and leaned towards her to kiss her lips tenderly.

She hesitated. "Well…maybe they won't care? They won't, will they?" she asked.

"Of course they won't." he answered. "We've always got next year, anyway. Let's just light the fire."

Rapunzel smiled and stood up. "I'll get some hot chocolate." She said.

Soon, they were snuggled up in each other's arms on their window seat by the fire, sipping hot chocolate, watching the snow fall to the ground on the beautiful kingdom below.

Eugene reached out and rested his hands, which were holding his mug of hot chocolate, on Rapunzel's stomach.

"I can't wait to hold it." He said

"I know. So sweet and warm and kissable and cuddly." She said, smiling.

"And am I not those things?" Eugene teased.

The princess in his arms giggled and turned her head to kiss his nose.

"There," she said, "is that satisfactory?"

"Fair enough, princess."

Rapunzel looked closely into her mug of hot chocolate, and then up to her husband's eyes.

"You know what? Your eyes are like hot chocolate." She finally decided. "They're warm and sweet and I just love them so much. But your eyes are so much deeper of a color than hot chocolate. They have this amber tint to them. They're very beautiful."

"Why thank you, Blondie."

"I think I want the baby to have your eyes." Rapunzel announced.

"Nah, I want it to have your eyes. Because yours are very gorgeous, my dear." He said, placing a kiss in her hair. "They're like emeralds or jades. And they shine just like those lanterns."

Rapunzel snuggled her head into Eugene's chest and gazed out the window at the snow and lights of the city below.

"Know what would be pretty? Lanterns in the snow." She suggested.

Eugene nodded. "That would be gorgeous." He agreed, planting a kiss in her hair. "Almost as gorgeous as you, my dear."

Rapunzel giggled. "I love you, Eugene."

"Do I ever love you too, Goldie."

oOo

Finally, to the delight of children and adults alike, Christmas Eve night had arrived – that magical night when Santa delivered presents around the world. Corona's royal family was gathered around in the library by the warm fire, talking and casually stealing glances at the packages under the huge tree.

Even though since Rapunzel's return, they'd all changed, - both Rapunzel and Eugene and Rose and Wilson were married, Rose and Wilson had Benjamin, Rapunzel and Eugene were expecting their first baby, to name just a few things – they still were the same, in a sense. The feeling of sitting here, laughing and reminiscing on Christmas Eve would forever feel the same, for years to come.

More than ever to Eugene, this felt like home – the family he never really had. He was so grateful to the rest of the royal family for being who they were in his life – especially Rapunzel, who completely changed him. If it wasn't for her, _nothing_ would be how it was now - and it was no accident he'd climbed up her tower. He wouldn't be married to the most amazing girl on earth, Princess Rapunzel of Corona. They wouldn't be about a month away from having a baby. This feeling of family made him even more excited for when the baby would come – and they'd be a family.

"Benjamin, are you excited about Christmas?" Rapunzel asked as she softly pinched her nephew to get his attention, who was sitting on his daddy's lap.

He smiled with wide eyes and nodded excitedly. "Yes!"

"Someone will be getting up early tomorrow." Rapunzel

"Don't encourage him!" Rose scowled. "Just wait till this little one- " she patted Rapunzel's baby belly, "is old enough to get the presents part of Christmas, and they'll be getting you up way too early. We'll see who's talking then."

Rapunzel smiled and stretched her arms over her head. "Yep, but for now, we can cuddle up and sleep as late as we want." She sighed dreamily as she tucked her legs under herself and snuggled close to Eugene, resting her head on his chest.

"We should be putting you to bed, mister Benjamin." Rose told her son.

Benjamin frowned and shook his head vigorously.

"Oh, it's Christmas Eve, Rose. The boy can stay up longer." The queen said to her daughter.

"But Santa doesn't bring presents to children who stay up too late, now does he?" Rose said.

"Eugene told me that Santa wouldn't bring me any presents because I fooled him and pretended like I was in labor for a minute or two there the other day." Rapunzel added with a pout. "I think he's wrong."

Eugene shook his head. "Nuh-uh, Blondie. That was mean."

"Was not! It was funny!"

"Well, you know that story about the boy who cried wolf…" Eugene said as he shook his head sadly.

Rapunzel kicked her husband lightly. "Mama, it wasn't that mean, was it?"

"I don't think I'm going to pick sides on this one, dear." The queen responded with a smile.

"See?"

"See what?" Eugene asked. "She didn't choose either way!"

Rapunzel huffed as she crossed her arms and rested against the back of the library's couch. The room was silent for a moment, until Rapunzel cracked a smile.

"The look on your face!" she finally giggled, to which her husband only shook his head.

"I think you say that about Eugene a lot." Rose observed.

"Because it's true! Eugene makes the best faces ever." Rapunzel replied.

"Like when he came to ask me if he could marry you?" the king spoke up.

Rapunzel nearly doubled over in laughter. "I'm sure!" she responded.

Eugene's frown displayed his displeasure in the fun being poked at him and his faces as he replied, "What, do you all keep a secret dossier on me or something?"

"No," Rapunzel replied through her giggles, "you're just funny!"

"But you've gotta give me credit for the smolder!" he protested, but it only made Rapunzel laugh all the more. "And, the baby, of course, is going to have a master smolder, too…"

Suddenly, Rapunzel stopped laughing and perked up. "Oh, Eugene, I _do_hope the baby has your facial expressions! There'll never be a dull moment!"

oOo

All was quiet in Corona.

Children and adults alike were snuggled up in bed, content in knowing that treats for Santa had been set out, and presents were or would be under the tree. The beautiful story of the first Christmas had been read, the sky had long ago dimmed to reveal the stars sparkling above, and snow was gently falling on the windowpanes.

"It's almost Christmas, Eugene." The princess whispered in the darkness to her husband beside her after they'd snuggled under the covers of their bed.

"Yep." He agreed. "You excited?"

"Of course." She responded. "So you'll finally stop pestering me about what you're getting."

Eugene laughed. "Yeah, and so you won't have to slit my throat?"

"Eugene Fitzherbert!" Rapunzel exclaimed, smacking his arm.

"You said it." He pointed out.

"But it's her fault." Rapunzel defended, patting her belly.

"His." Eugene corrected.

"Eugene, if you say it's a boy one more time, I will get out my frying pan and _use_it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, dear." Eugene answered nonchalantly. "But you wouldn't want to ruin the baby's first Christmas, now would you? It is it's first Christmas, you know."

"Mmm. Merry almost-Christmas, Eugene."

Eugene didn't dare tell her it was past midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Goldie." He glanced down at her swollen abdomen. "Merry Christmas to you too, Baby."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you lovely folks are! Hope ya like it! It was kinda a long one, and I felt like maybe it was a little choppy, I could be paranoid, but anyway. Review replies! (and by the way, I'm glad all of you liked the whole suitcase thing ;) It was actually a dream my cousin had once, 'cept it was her sister getting run over...)**

**disneyisbeautiful: I know, I loooove Christmastime! I'm uber excited about this year! Haha, weeeeell, I suppose you'll just find out soon enough! And I agree, getting run over by a suitcase is a lame way to die ;)  
><span>FairyTaleLover6<span>: I'm glad you liked it! Haha yeah, I think the Flynn Rider side of him would wanna die doing something pretty epic.  
><span>fitzherbertfangirl<span>: Aww, thank ya thank ya thank ya, Fizzy girl! Mmmm yesss, I have to say I enjoyed writing his little flash forward thing! lol, Eugene and 'Punz going senile is just an interesting thing to think about, I think!  
><span>nikkibecket1997:<span> Hm... I can't answer that, you'll just hafta keep reading and see! ;)  
><span>Wheels4TheOneTrueGod<span>: Why thank you!  
><span>BroadwayFangirl91<span>: Haha, it's a pretty funny image to think about...I hope you liked this chapter, and again, sorry for the wait!  
><span>TeamTangled<span>: Oh, it's okay! I just get to hear how you liked them a little later ;) Hehe, I can't wait either...I think I probably will fangirl while I write it...that's okay, right? Thank ya for your looooovely reviews!**

**And there you are! Review!**


	8. Midnight Picnic

**A/N: Hello, you beautiful, beautiful readers and reviewers! Here we are with chapter eight, month nine! I cannot believe we're already here! *squeal* Oh, and quick question. What would you guys like the last chapter to be about, like, after the baby's born? I was thinking maybe it's first birthday or the first time it sees the lights...I don't know, you guys tell me what you'd like to see. So anyway, I'll let you all who are dying to read it read. **

**Whoops, I forgot my disclaimer on the last chapter...The rights of Tangled for Christmas would be a LOVELY Christmas present! **

* * *

><p>Spring was arriving in Corona. Flowers were beginning to bloom, trees were sprouting leaves, and the bright, lush grass was in the place of fluffy white snow. There the Princess and Prince Consort sat, under the blooming forest trees in the dark stillness of the spring night.<p>

January had come and gone, and now it was February – the second week of it, actually, and it seemed like the royal baby just didn't want to come out. Rapunzel had experienced a few irregular, small contractions here and there, but other than that, the baby showed no signs of making its grand appearance any time soon. Of course, the doctor could've been wrong and misjudged her due date a bit, but quite honestly, Rapunzel had looked as if she were about to pop for a while now. Everyone seemed to think that since Rapunzel still didn't seem to even be in early labor, that she would magically go into labor and have the baby in five minutes. So the main midwife that had been selected to deliver the baby was already staying at the castle (which, at the moment wasn't doing any good, because that evening she'd been called away to deliver a baby in the kingdom), and Rapunzel wasn't supposed to leave the castle grounds "in the event that she suddenly went into labor".

Rapunzel couldn't _stand_ staying only within the perimeters of the palace grounds (and Eugene didn't blame her one bit. In fact, he hadn't left the palace grounds either, because he hated to leave her side), so in the meantime, after a long nap this afternoon, she and Eugene decided to sneak away and have a "midnight picnic" in the kingdom.

"You know, this'll probably be our last little date before the baby comes." Eugene commented.

"If it ever _does _come." Rapunzel added.

"Oh, don't worry, 'Punz, it's going to come. It's just taking its good old time."

Rapunzel laughed. "Don't I know it."

"Don't worry. It'll come any day now. And we'll finally be able to hold it."

Rapunzel smiled at the thought, mindlessly drumming her fingers on her stomach. "It'll be so amazing. We'll finally get to meet it and snuggle it in our arms and see who it looks like." She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes as she imagined the feeling. "But for now, I guess we just get to watch it move from here. Wanna see it do a trick?"

The look on Eugene's face demonstrated that he wasn't sure what she was talking about, but he responded, "Okay."

Rapunzel looked down at her belly and said, "Say, 'Daddy, do you wanna see me move?'"

"Of course I do, Baby. Show me watcha got." Eugene responded.

Rapunzel placed both her hands on her stomach and gently rocked it side to side. After she did, she took her hands away, and her stomach shifted around noticeably as the baby moved.

Eugene wore a goofy grin and Rapunzel giggled softly.

"It doesn't like it when I move it around or laugh or anything." She explained, "Or maybe it does, I don't know. I just know it kicks and moves when I do that."

"I think you've shown me that before. I remember." Eugene smiled. "That baby bump of yours is just so adorable, 'Punz."

"I know." She answered proudly.

Eugene lifted her dress and his hands found their way to her bare stomach.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel squealed at him.

"Rapunzel, no one can see us." He told her nonchalantly, and then began blowing raspberries on her stomach.

Rapunzel giggled. "Eugene, stop!"

"I love your baby belly…and the baby in it…and you…" Eugene said in a singsong voice, making the "song" up as he went.

As the blithe sound of laughter bubbled from Rapunzel's lips, Eugene could see the baby moving, like Rapunzel had just shown him. Rapunzel apparently noticed this also and commented, "See? It makes a bunch of racket when it gets moved around."

"Racket?" Eugene questioned. He put his ear to her stomach. "Yeah, that sure is one loud baby."

Rapunzel curved her lips into a smile and gently shoved him. She pulled her dress back over her bump and asked, "Remember the first time we felt the baby kick? When we had a picnic before?"

"'Course I do, Blondie. How could I forget the first time I felt this little firework kick?" he asked as he patted her stomach.

Rapunzel smiled warmly before saying, "You know, you never did tell us how much you loved us."

"What?" Eugene asked, confused.

"Remember? You were trying to tell me exactly how much you loved your new dream. But I don't think you ever told us exactly how much. I think you said longer than my hair used to be."

"Hm. That sure was a lot of hair. I don't know if I can think of anything bigger…"

"Sure you can!" Rapunzel encouraged.

"Blondie, that really was a lot of hair. I don't know…how about as big as the kingdom? No, no, that isn't big enough. Hmm…oh, oh, I've got a good one. Daddy loves momma and baby all the way to the moon and back!"

Rapunzel cuddled her head into his chest with a smile on her face. "I like that." She said softly.

"Me too, Blondie."

"I think the baby does too. It's kicking."

"It's one active child tonight, isn't it?"

"Mhmm. It's still going to need a name, you know. We can't call it 'It' or 'Baby' forever."

Eugene absentmindedly plucked wildflowers from the grass beneath them and tied them together as Rapunzel had taught him to do.

"I like names of flowers." Eugene said as he continued the wildflower strand.

"I know, we both do. What are some pretty ones? We already thought of Rose and Rapunzel. Lily, or Azalea, or…"

"Those are pretty."

"You know, I still like Avon." Rapunzel huffed.

"The one that means river?" Eugene asked with a skeptical face.

Rapunzel nodded. "Don't you think it would be just so beautiful? I think it would be."

Eugene shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe it would be okay as a boy's name, but not as a girl's. We do still need boy names, you know."

"I don't like Avon as a boy's name." Rapunzel insisted. "I kinda like Jasper."

Eugene shook his head. "There was this kid at the orphanage when I was younger named Jasper...he was always chasing after dogs."

Rapunzel huffed.

"You knew too many weird people with good names in your lifetime, do you know that?"

Eugene laughed. "Sorry, Blondie. I can't help it."

He tied the two ends of his wildflower strand together, completing the crown.

"Whaddya think?" he asked as he held it in front of Rapunzel.

"I like it."

Eugene placed the crown on Rapunzel's baby belly. "There you go," he said, "a crown for the baby."

Rapunzel fingered the stems of the wildflowers woven into a crown. "You're getting pretty good at this, Mister Fitzherbert." She commented. "I taught you well. And someday, we can teach our little girls how."

That prompted a smile from Eugene. "Yeah. Someday. And we can teach 'em how to smolder and be a swashbuckling rogue and the art of thieving."

"Eugene." Rapunzel scolded as she elbowed him, "You're awful. We are not going to teach our children the art of thieving."

"I was just kidding, Blondie." He grinned, but his grin turned into a look of concern as Rapunzel winced and bit her lip. "You okay?" he asked, looking at her seriously.

Rapunzel shook her head as if to wave off the question and gave a small smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. My back just kinda hurts."

Eugene tilted his head and kept looking at her expectantly, knowing she wasn't telling the whole truth. She sighed.

"It's nothing, I just think I had a contraction, that's all." She admitted calmly.

Eugene beamed. "Maybe we'll have a baby here pretty soon."

Rapunzel smiled doubtfully. "I don't know about that. But I hope so." She looked up at the moon. "What time do you think it is?"

"Oh, maybe four, five? I don't know, close to sunrise. We probably should head back pretty soon."

"Yeah, before everyone realizes we're gone and we get in trouble."

They began to pack up the few things they had brought with them. Eugene picked up the blanket that was with them and began folding it.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel scolded, snatching away the blanket.

"What?"

"You're not folding it right! See, it's not lined up right."

"Sorry." He apologized, letting her fold the blanket. For the past couple weeks, Rapunzel had seemed a little OCD about everything. Everything had to be _just __so_. He wasn't really sure why, maybe it was because the baby was almost here, but he was just hoping she'd go back to normal once the baby came.

"You folks know where to find a doc of some sort?" a voice unexpectedly came from the trees.

Rapunzel jumped a little and Eugene's eyes immediately snapped to where a figure was coming towards them in the darkness. As it came closer, it seemed that the figure seemed to be holding his left shoulder.

"I got thrown off my horse." The man explained. "Hurt my arm. I heard there's a midwife or somethin' close to here."

Many times people went to Dana, the midwife, for medical issues, because in addition to being a midwife, Dana would also treat minor illnesses or injuries, as did her husband.

"Of course!" Rapunzel responded. "I don't think the midwife's there right now, I think she's delivering a baby, but her husband should be there, and he could help you."

The man seemed a bit dissatisfied, but nodded anyway.

"We can look for your horse on the way. It'd be a shame to lose it." Added Eugene.

The man shook his head. "No. Animal's ran off. No use lookin' for it. It's gone." He quickly answered.

Though confused at the man's adamant disinterest in finding his horse, Eugene slowly nodded.

"I'm Rapunzel, and this is Eugene." Rapunzel spoke up as she motioned to herself, then to Eugene. Eugene reached out and shook hands with the man.

"Name's Macon." The man told them. He didn't seem to realize who they were, but that was fine with Rapunzel. She wasn't particularly fond of all the formalities of being a princess.

They were on their way shortly, walking through the forest rather quietly, except for the occasional comment or two.

"I see you two's expectin'." Macon observed.

Rapunzel smiled. "Yes, we are. The baby should be here any day now."

"I figured. That or more'n one. Seems a bit dangerous out here all by yourselves, don't ya think?"

"There's really nothing to be afraid of out here!" Rapunzel said happily. "What about you, Mr. Macon? Do you have any children of your own?"

His face turned dark. "No," he said, "wife died in childbirth."

Eugene swallowed hard and tightened his grip around Rapunzel, who silently rubbed his hand comfortingly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said softly.

Eugene pushed a low tree branch out of the way and a leaf fell from the tree and landed on his shoulder. As he looked back to brush the leaf away, he saw Macon push away the branch with his left arm, appearing unaffected. When Macon caught the prince consort's eye, he quickly jerked his arm down and grimaced, as if it had been painful. Eugene cast a skeptical glance, but soon his attention was diverted as they neared the house that was seemingly completely silent and empty. Rapunzel walked up the steps and knocked several times on the door as she came to it.

"Hello?" she called loudly, knocking again. "Hello? Is anyone home?" She waited a moment, and when she heard no sounds coming from the house, she turned back around to the two men, who were standing at the bottom of the steps. "Eugene, I don't think either one of them is home, maybe we should – "

"Go inside and get some bandages." He instructed her quickly.

Rapunzel tilted her head in confusion. "But don't you think we should – "

"_Go __inside_." Eugene interrupted in a stern tone.

"Eugene?" She blinked questioningly, puzzled at his strange behavior.

"Please." He commanded firmly. "I'll help Mr. Macon wash up at the river." He looked at Macon. "Mr. Macon? The river?"

Macon nodded and Rapunzel went inside the house, at Eugene's command. The two men walked to the river, where Eugene stopped and looked at Macon.

"Mr. Macon, are you sure you're really hurt?" Eugene asked, and almost as soon as he did, the man threw a punch at him.

Before he knew it, they were wrestling each other on the ground. As they stumbled back to their feet, Macon struggled to bring out a knife. Eugene tried to get it out of Macon's hands or prevent it from stabbing him – but he couldn't. The knife pierced into his shoulder, causing him to stagger backwards from the searing pain. Before he could regain his balance, the man shoved him and he collapsed into the water.

And that was the last thing he remembered before everything went black.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel pursed her lips and her eyebrows furrowed together as she looked for the right supplies. She was still curious at Eugene's strange behavior, though she tried to push it to the back of her mind, knowing it was probably nothing. Still, she couldn't shake the odd feeling, so she turned to look out the window just to make sure everything was okay.

But everything wasn't.

"_Eugene_!" she screamed in panic, leaving the window and darting out the door immediately after seeing her husband stumbling backwards, shirt stained with blood – that dark crimson color that reminded her of those awful moments when he was stabbed in the tower. The mere sight sent chills down her back and nearly stopped her heart. He was hurt.

Something was terribly wrong.

By the time she got outside the house, Eugene had fallen into the water. Her eyes never left his unconscious form as it floated down the stream, though her vision shook as she clumsily ran as fast as she could through the darkness and her large stomach made it difficult to run or keep her balance. Her bare feet caught in the growing weeds in the dirt, and unexpected branches crunched and tripped her as she ran, but she kept on even as tears threatened to fall, screaming Eugene's name all the way. Her terror-stricken heart beat wildly in her chest. What was going _on_?

Her ragged breaths and the sound of her feet thumping against the dirt along with her shrieks reached Macon as she neared the riverbank, for he whirled around, but she barely noticed. Eugene was her only focus. To her surprise, she abruptly collided with Macon, stumbling over her own feet, and would've fallen to the ground if his rough hands hadn't seized her arms. Thinking he was only trying to keep her from falling, she tried to break free, but his grip was unrelenting and vice-like. It hit her that he wasn't going to let her go and that he probably caused whatever had just happened to Eugene.

"No! Please, no! Let me go! Eugene!" she screeched as she fought against his hold on her.

What was going on? What did this man _want_?

Macon caught her in her arms and picked her up so that her feet could only barely touch the ground, despite all her protesting. She was surprised at how he picked her up, given the extra weight from the baby. Sure, Eugene still picked her up all the time, but for some reason she wasn't expecting someone else to. Ear-shattering shrieks ripped through her as she pounded her fists against him.

"No, no! Let me go! Eugene! NO! EUGENE!" she cried in desperation as she watched his seemingly lifeless form disappear from her view. She kicked and struggled against the strange man's grasp, desperately trying to escape and back into the arms of her loving husband.

But the trouble was that even if she did get away, her husband's arms might not be waiting for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh dear, I feel like such an evil person now...muaha, weren't expecting that, were you? And now, review replies.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Haha, yeah, she was being very naughy! Eugene did have a right to be worried, I guess...but it's too fun to pick on him to think about that ;)**

**HunterNite: Ha, Eugene certainly thinks so!**

**disneyisbeautiful: Awwww, thank ya very much, I'm glad you liked it so much! I love Christmas too, so it was really fun to write! YES, I just LOVE Eugene's facial expressions. BEST. EVER.**

**Wheels4TheOneTrueGod: Thank ya! I actually did think about having her go into labor early, but decided against it!**

**fitzherbertfangirl: Oh, Fizzy girl! You make me smile sooooo much! Thank yoooooooou! Aaaaahhhh, that would be AMAZING if Disney did that. I would love them forever. (not that I don't already...) It makes me feel so happy that you love this story sooo freakin much!**

**thegirlobsessedwithdisney: Thank you! I hope you're still liking it after the evil end to this chapter... :/ thank you, wow, one of your favorites on FF? That's awesome. **

**Kayleigh Lavender: Thank you thank you! No, actually I haven't read the Hunger Games! Must be your fangirliness ;) Like I said in the beginning A/N, I'll end the story with a chapter a little farther into the future, but I'll definitely be writing more about their kids!**

**Lady Marmalade: Thank you! Yeah, I felt like he was too in the beginning, and I didn't like that it was like that, but I didn't want to bring out his fears and questions and backstory quite yet. You'd be the first to say that! And you'll see soon. I like those names!**

**Well, that about finishes it, I guess! Don't forget to tell me what you'd like to see for the last chapter! As always, yall are amazing reviewers, keep reviewing! **


	9. Sleepless Hours

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! Chapter nine is here! I'm not suuuper happy with it, I feel like Punz is a bit OOC and repetitive. But I will let you all read, because from what I can tell, yall are dying over there. So here you are!**

**Tangled ain't mine. Sadness.**

* * *

><p>"EUGENE!" Rapunzel screamed at the top of her lungs.<p>

No…this couldn't be happening!

She struggled against the man with every ounce of her being, thrashing about frantically in search of some means of escape.

"EUGENE!" she shrieked over and over, nearly in hysteria.

The man neither heeded her cries and pleas nor loosened his grip on her as he dragged her back to the house and up the steps.

"Why did you do that? What do you want?" she cried, trying to ignore the tears streaming down her face.

"He forced me! He attacked me!" Macon yelled.

"No, no, please, he would never do that!"

"I was defending myself! Get inside! I told you to shut up!"

"Eugene!" she called one last time, looking to the river, hoping to see him.

"I told ya, he attacked me! I only wanted the midwife! Now get in there!" he commanded, pushing her towards the door.

She shakily stumbled inside and the man followed, shutting the door behind them. He caught her wrists, holding a death grip on them, and turned her around so that her back was facing him.

"Don't make me hurt you too! Don't make me!" he threatened, pressing the blade of his knife against the fabric of her dress. Her hands instinctively fell to her stomach protectively.

"I'm sure it was a mistake!" she gasped between quick, heavy breaths, "I know you don't want him to die, please, please, let's go look for him, he could still be alive – "

"No, we're gonna stay here." He interrupted, yanking her from the door to a wooden chair in the room.

Rapunzel tried to calm herself as she sat, but she just couldn't stop breathing so hard.

"Please," she panted a whisper into the darkness, "please, Eugene, be alive, please…"

"Shut up! WHERE'S THAT MIDWIFE?"

Rapunzel jumped at the unexpected shout and swallowed hard. "What do you want?"

"That ain't your business!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the wall. "Tell me where she is!"

Rapunzel shuddered. "I-I don't know."

She couldn't think, her vision seemed blurred and she felt numb. The midwife…she was in the kingdom delivering a baby, right?

_Eugene._

She had to get to him! He was hurt! He might –

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to concentrate and straighten things out in her mind. Maybe if she could tell this man where the midwife was, he'd let her go!

"I…she…she's delivering a baby somewhere in the kingdom." She stammered.

"You already said that! Where?" demanded Macon.

She wanted to remember, and she told herself she should know, as she kept up with most of the townspeople. But it just wouldn't come to her.

Fearful of what Macon was going to do, but knowing she couldn't tell him where the midwife was, she swallowed and slowly answered. "I don't know."

Macon angrily kicked over a table that had a glass jar on it. "When will she be back?"

Rapunzel jumped at the noise and shook her head. "It depends on how fast the baby's born. She probably won't be back before sunrise."

She searched his expression for signs of what he was going to do or what he was thinking, but all she found was the scowl on his face clearly displaying his frustration. Macon came to her chair and forcefully snatched her arm before dragging her to a corner in the room.

"Sit." He commanded, and Rapunzel slowly used the wall to support herself and help her down into a sitting position, though the baby made it difficult.

Once she was seated on the floor, Macon took her hands and tied them together with a rough rope in a tight knot. He dragged over a chair and secured the other end of the rope around one of its legs. He sat in a chair on the other side of the room with an intense and unwavering gaze on her. Rapunzel's eyes frantically scanned the room searching for some means of escape – but there was none, even if she wasn't tied up. Not without Macon noticing.

"Get to sleep. At sunrise we'll start lookin' for that midwife." He said.

Rapunzel reluctantly shut her eyes, but she knew there was no way humanly possible that she could sleep. She almost wished she could sleep, so she could wake up and find this all a bad dream, but she knew she couldn't. All she could do was sit there, thinking of Eugene, the baby, what this man wanted with her…and none of it made sense.

What could he possibly want? Why did he have to hurt Eugene and take her captive? Why did he need to see the midwife?

She tried to calm herself, but instead her head seemed to continually be swimming, thoughts mostly centered on Eugene. Worrying wouldn't do any good, she knew, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to be strong – she hated how she felt so helpless – but she felt so awful and guilty. It was her fault this was happening, she thought. They'd gone out tonight because _she_ didn't want to stay at the palace. Now she knew why Eugene had acted they way he had when sent her inside the house - he was concerned for her safety. And he was stabbed. Again. Because he didn't want her or the baby to get hurt.

She stifled the silent sobs wracking her body. She didn't want to cry; she told herself she needed to be strong, but though she tried, she couldn't help it. She unexpectedly felt a little punch courtesy of her impatient little bundle, like the ones she usually felt when she laughed or moved - but now it was because she was crying. She wiped away a tear from her cheek and looked down to her stomach lovingly.

"Yes, little one," she whispered her response, "Mama's right here. I love you too, sweet baby. We'll be okay. Don't worry. Daddy's gonna be okay, too."

She rubbed her belly comfortingly and placed a soft kiss on it as she tried to convince herself of those very things. It wasn't only Eugene she was scared about – there was the baby, too. She'd heard that something like this could induce labor – which wouldn't have been a bad thing, if she wasn't in a cabin the middle of the woods in the middle of the night, with her husband and family far from her. And these contractions (at least, she was pretty sure they were contractions – they were spaced pretty far apart, but consistent for the most part) she thought she'd been having tonight were scaring her.

This baby _needed_ a daddy. Without him, how could she possibly even…she couldn't imagine anything without him.

Slowly, Rapunzel's tired eyes and spinning head began to give in to her exhaustion. She was almost asleep, when suddenly, her eyes flew open as she grasped her stomach and drew in a sharp breath. Another contraction – and a hard one, too.

_No_, she silently whispered, _please __don__'__t __come __now!_

It couldn't come now! Not without Eugene…or her parents…she couldn't do it alone! She couldn't have it out here in the forest! What if something went wrong out here, and there was no one to help? What if…what if they lost the baby?

"No," she whispered into the darkness, her voice barely audible.

After all this time…they couldn't! They just couldn't!

_They_.

The word nearly stabbed her heart. Eugene…

Her heart ached to see him. To know he was alive…

She squeezed her eyes shut tight at the pain and memory flashing of the sight of Eugene lying there in that riverbank. She had no idea how badly he was hurt. All of those awful feelings resurfaced again.

_No!_, she wanted to scream out, _None __of __this __can __be __happening!_

She couldn't help as a hot tear escaped and trailed down her face. She wanted to stay strong, but it felt like a wall inside of her was crumbling, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She wanted to scream; to cry, to run away and find him - but she couldn't. There was absolutely nothing she could do.

There were things she could've done: she and Eugene could've just obeyed the orders they were given and not had a midnight picnic. They could've at least taken Maximus with them and he could've helped, but they hadn't because they thought he might alert others that they were sneaking away, being the loyal police horse he was. They could've brought Pascal, but again they were afraid he would alert others.

There were so many things they could've done differently to prevent this, but the cold, hard truth was that they hadn't done any of them, and there was no way to change things now.

_Why? _

She shivered in the moonlit corner. Because it was still only early spring, the night was cold. Eugene should be wrapping his arms around her right about now, warming her and whispering sweet words in her ear.

But he wasn't.

Instead, he was hurt, and she was lying on this cold, wooden floor of her midwife's cabin, the hostage of a strange man for reasons she couldn't imagine.

Was it because she was the princess? Because of her previously magical hair? Did it have something to do with Flynn Rider?

No, it couldn't be because of those. Could it? He hadn't even given indication that he knew who she or Eugene was.

She looked up once again. Was there really no way to escape? Macon's eyes still held a frighteningly tight stare on her. It wouldn't be too hard to untie the rope binding her hands. Being the wife of a former thief, Rapunzel, of course, had been taught how to untie almost every kind of knot there ever was. But she didn't think she could get away, as Macon was watching her every move.

Nearly in tears again and frustrated that she knew there was nothing she could do, Rapunzel forced herself to close her eyes once again.

oOo

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of horrible, heart-wrenching hours of worry, unknown, and barely any sleep, the sun was peeking over the hills. It truly was a beautiful sunrise, but Rapunzel didn't notice.

She should be back at the castle, snuggled under the covers with Eugene by her side, gently nuzzling her awake. Wiping her tear stained cheeks with her shoulder, she blinked at the sunlight through her eyelashes that had stuck together as a result of her tears.

Macon was still sitting on the other side of the room, watching her closely, as he had continuously since he'd first positioned himself there. When he saw her open her eyes, he got up and walked towards her.

Rapunzel looked up when he stopped in front of her and squinted strangely at her.

"You're the princess, ain't you?"

He must've recognized her now that it was light. Rapunzel hated to lie and didn't think it would do any good, and maybe he'd even let her go if he knew she was the princess, so she nodded.

"Them guards'll be after ya. We cain't stay here or come back here." Macon said.

Rapunzel's eyes widened. Why not? If they didn't, that would make it even harder for someone to find her!

Macon grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the chair. She stumbled over her feet a bit but quickly stood up and obeyed as he ushered her out the door. He mumbled something about an abandoned cabin, not noticing as Rapunzel yanked off the necklace around her neck – one Eugene had given her – and let it drop to the floor in hopes that someone would find it.

"Princess Rapunzel!" a voice belonging to a little girl called.

Rapunzel's eyes widened and her heart's pace quickened as she looked up to see Ellie, a girl from the kingdom, standing in front of the house. Though she loved Ellie, this was not a sight she wanted to see, because she didn't want her to get dragged into this confusing mess. But maybe before Ellie left, when Macon wasn't looking, she could tell her to get help…?

"Is Miss Dana here? Mama sent me to find her and tell her that she can come get the herbs or my mama can bring them by later." Ellie said.

Rapunzel mustered a smile. "Miss Dana isn't here right now, I don't know when she'll be back, but if I see her, I'll be sure to tell her, okay?"

Ellie nodded.

Macon yanked Rapunzel's arm and said gruffly in her ear, "We're taking the girl with us."

The princess's eyes widened. "No! She's just a little girl!" she said in a low tone.

Ellie cocked her head, eyeing Macon strangely, and stepped forward. "Where are you going?"

"I said she's coming with us." Macon repeated.

"Wait, wait." Rapunzel said to him. If Ellie had to come with them, at least it would make it a little better if things were explained to her a bit. "Please, let me just explain to her."

Macon nodded his consent and Rapunzel walked towards Ellie. She would've kneeled down to her level, but she knew her large stomach and the pain in her back would make it too difficult.

"We're going to find Miss Dana because this man needs to see her." She told the girl.

oOo

The prince consort's eyes slowly cracked open as the sun began to peek over the forest trees.

The sunlight…it was daytime.

He forced himself up to his feet, though it took a while and the pain was sharp, mentally kicking himself for not getting up and looking for her sooner – because something was wrong; Macon wouldn't have just stabbed him and ignored the fact Rapunzel was in the house, and even if he did, she wouldn't still be there, she'd be here, with him. Of course, in truth it wasn't his fault he'd been unconscious for who knew how long, but that didn't matter to him. He had to find Rapunzel. His wound didn't matter – _he __had __to __find __her_. He had no idea what that man could've possibly wanted with them. But he had to find her. He knew Rapunzel had at least one contraction during their picnic – she could be going into labor! He had to find her not only for her sake, but for the baby's sake also. He couldn't let her or that baby get hurt.

Leaning against a tree, Eugene quickly examined his wound. His once clean white shirt was dirty and stained a crimson red. Though his chest and shoulder hurt like crazy, he didn't seem to be bleeding anymore. Deeming himself fine for the time being, he squinted through the trees towards the house, where Rapunzel was the last time he knew, and immediately he began to make his way towards it.

He dragged himself up the steps and stumbled through the door. He quickly scanned the room for signs of where she was, but she didn't seem to be in the house.

"Rapunzel?" he called. But there was no answer.

He stepped forward to walk into the house, but he tripped on the slightly uneven floor and fell to the floor with a loud thud. He winced in pain, but soon his attention was diverted to a gold locket on the floor. Rapunzel's gold locket, to be more specific. She wouldn't just leave it there. No, she'd left it there on purpose, he was sure. Something was wrong.

Even more determined to find his wife, he forced himself back up and found some herbs that would help with the pain and keep his wound from getting infected and applied them to his wound before bandaging it up. He honestly didn't want to take the time, but he knew what would happen if he didn't, so he did it as quickly as he could and then he was on his way.

He was going to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There ya are! Not too much action, but we'll save that for later. Review replies!**

**kittehkitty2: Oh, you're fine for not reviewing! And thank you sooo much! Haha, I know, I think I actually freaked myself out a bit...if that's even really possible ;)**

**TeamTangled: I know, I know, I'm evil...Me sorry! AWWW, that so precious! Sweet little boys are just so adorable. And as far as sanity goes, is this (what has this been, six days? somethin' like that...) soon enough? ;)**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: hehe...I know...it's sudden and evil...Yeah, really, why are the guards never there when you actually WANT them? tsk tsk...**

**fitzherbertfangirl: Freaking out, are we? ;) I knoooow, it really kinda is...freaking out worthy...I always love seeing your reviews, dearie!**

**Wheels4TheOneTrueGod: Yep, there's gonna be a labor chapter in here. I've already started it, and I'm actually very much looking forward to finishing it!**

**LizMcCallus: Awww LizzieFizzieFannie, thank you dear! *giggles* I know...I like putting in sweet little details in there...Well, I'm figuring 'Punz is around 40 weeks here (I might be doing that wrong...but Sunny's too tired to care xD), maybe a little over, so yeah, the baby should be here aaaaany time now...**

**Love you guys, and don't forget to review!**

**love,  
>Sunny-lou 3<strong>


	10. Searching

**A/N: Here we are with chapter 10! Thank you all soooo much for your lovely reviews! They encourage me to write so much. Originally, this chapter and the next were going to be one, but it was getting a bit long, so I decided to split it up, SO this chapter doesn't have a whole bunch of action. Just so you know, I know I said in the last chapter that there was going to be more action in this chapter!**

**As far as owning Tangled goes, I'm thinking I might try the evil Macon approach and randomly kidnap Disney so they'll let me own Tangled.**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel stumbled over something in her path as she and Ellie followed behind Macon, who was leading them to the abandoned cabin he'd talked about. Rapunzel felt dizzy and for once, all she wanted to do was to rest. They'd been walking for hours – first looking for the midwife, and now that it was afternoon, they were going to the abandoned cabin. At least they had food, she told herself. They'd taken the picnic basket she and Eugene had brought with them that was stuffed full of things to eat. She winced as she tried to ignore the pain of a contraction.<p>

Ellie, who had been watching the princess, knitted her eyebrows together. "Princess Rapunzel? What's wrong?" she asked.

Rapunzel gave a weak smile as she answered, "I'll be okay."

As the day had gone on, Rapunzel experienced steadier and more consistent contractions. She wished they would stop, not only because they were uncomfortable, but because she didn't want the baby to come right now. She had silently been telling it to wait, but so far it didn't seem very obedient. After all this time waiting for it to come, of course it would pick a time like this. As Eugene had informed her on several occasions before, it was a very mischievous child.

An old, abandoned cabin, that really looked much more like a shack than a house of any sort, came into view. Macon grabbed Ellie's and Rapunzel's arms and led them up to the house and inside.

"Mr. Macon," Rapunzel spoke up, trying to straighten things out, "I'm sure that this all must be a misunderstanding, I'm sure – "

Macon turned around as he responded. "No misunderstanding. That midwife killed my wife."

Rapunzel looked completely shocked. That couldn't be true! Dana would never do such a thing; it wasn't even possible!

"Please, let us go, I'll bring her home and find my husband and go back to the castle, and no one will ever know we've been gone! I won't tell them anything." She pleaded after a moment, not daring to disagree with Macon for fear of what he would do.

"You think I'm gonna believe that?" he asked.

She sighed. Oh, why did she have to be so stupid? She'd tried to escape with Ellie while they were looking for the midwife and Macon's attention was diverted, but that only resulted in Macon distrusting her.

"And I found these on the trail." He said, reaching his hand into his pocket. He brought out his hand and sprinkled strips of fabric to the floor. They were strips of fabric Rapunzel had torn from her skirts and scattered in a trail behind them as they walked, hoping someone would follow. "You can forget about anyone coming to find you."

She couldn't figure out how he found those strips of fabric. But she did know that now all her efforts had turned out to be unproductive.

"I could write Dana a letter to tell her that you'd like to speak with her, and Ellie could deliver it to her." She spoke up again hopefully. That could be Ellie's way out, and then Ellie could bring help!

Macon scowled. "A bunch of people'd come with her. Now sit down." He said, pushing her back to sit on the chair behind her.

Rapunzel wished she knew what Macon wanted. She didn't want to put Ellie or Dana in danger, but every second she was away from Eugene…oh, she didn't even want to think about it.

"You could tell her to come alone." She finally said quietly, deciding to risk it.

For the first time since the night before, Rapunzel saw a grin appear on Macon's face.

"I got a better idea. We'll send a message to the midwife. And if that husband o' yours is still alive, we'll send a message and tell 'im I've got you. He's the reason that midwife wasn't here."

Rapunzel's heart pounded.

_If __that __husband __o__' __yours __is __alive_.

He…he had to be! He was, wasn't he?

Inside, she knew there was definitely a possibility he wasn't.

And what was this about Eugene being the reason the midwife wasn't there?

She willed her spinning and tired head to understand everything that had been happening the past few hours, but no matter how hard she tried, nothing made any sense.

She fought back tears and swallowed hard.

"Okay."

oOo

"Dana, I've got those herbs Ellie was – "

Ellie's mother stopped in her tracks at the disarray of the midwife's house as she walked in the open door. A chair or two was thrown over, books lay on the floor, something had shattered into a million tiny glass pieces – but the most frightening thing was the trail of rust red.

She gasped, dropping the basket to the floor and running forward. Was Ellie here when this happened? Was she here now? And if not, where was she?

oOo

Back at the palace, a few hours after breakfast had been served, a maid knocked on the door of Princess Rapunzel and her husband's bedchambers. When the two were absent at breakfast, it was assumed that they either were sleeping in or that Rapunzel didn't feel well.

"Princess?" the maid called upon receiving no answer. She heard not even the slightest noise coming from behind the door. "Are you feeling all right?"

Not a single sound.

She tentatively tried turning the doorknob, but in vain; the door was locked. As she certainly couldn't just walk into a royal's bedroom unannounced in the morning, especially those two, she turned on her heels and left, deciding to check back later.

At noon, still no one had seen or heard from the princess or prince consort. Pascal had been spotted scampering around the castle, Maximus was in the stables, and the rest of the royal family was attending to their daily duties – but no Princess Rapunzel or Prince Consort Eugene. Finally, Rose decided to investigate.

"I don't care what they're doing." She said as she trekked up the steps with her husband, Wilson, at her side. "I'm going to find them."

"I don't know what they could be doing." He said.

"Oh, they're probably working on a second one in there. And Rapunzel already had the baby. Silently." Rose giggled and shrugged. "Either way, I'm finding out."

"I don't even want to know."

"Then why are you following me?" she asked playfully.

"I'm getting Benjamin." Wilson mumbled.

"Uh-huh. Sure you were." She said, watching him go. She came to Eugene and Rapunzel's bedroom and tried opening their door, even though she'd been told it was locked – which was an accurate piece of information. She turned and opened the door next to theirs, the room that was hers until she married. The room connected to Rapunzel and Eugene's through another door, and when the baby came it was going to be used as a nursery.

"Okay, rise and shine, you two lovebirds!" Rose called as she opened the door. Her smile faded as she realized that Eugene and Rapunzel were nowhere in sight.

She walked about the room, in case she just didn't see them at first, but as she did it became clear that they weren't there. She darted out of the room, down the hallway, and to her son's room.

"Wilson," she called to her husband, who was standing there holding the little boy, "They're not in there."

He frowned. "They're not?"

"No." she answered. "And no one's seen or heard them since last night."

"Have you looked outside and in the library?"

Rose nodded. "I did earlier this morning."

"They probably snuck off into the kingdom. You know how Rapunzel can't stand staying in the palace grounds all the time."

Rose held out her arms to take Benjamin, looking doubtful.

"I think if they were going to sneak off, they'd make sure no one would know they were gone, because they'd know they'd never hear the end of it."

"They could be exploring the castle."

"I don't think they're here. I think we would've at least heard them running around if they were."

"Well, where do you think they are?"

"I don't know." Rose shook her head. "That's what bothers me. Eugene wouldn't let her go too far, I know that. He worries about her too much. I wouldn't think they'd go any farther than the village." She sighed. "I'm going to go find Mama and Daddy."

She left the room and walked to the library with Wilson following behind her. The king and queen were there, attending to kingdom matters.

"I don't think Eugene and Rapunzel are here. Their room was empty." Rose reported when she walked in the room.

The queen raised her eyebrows and sat up. "Are you sure?"

Rose nodded.

"They're not in the castle?"

Rose shook her head. "I don't think so. No one's heard from them all morning."

Both parents looked troubled.

"We should've known they'd sneak off like that." The queen said quietly.

"We'll have some guards look for them in the kingdom." The king said, getting up and starting towards the door. "And the castle grounds too, just in case they're here and we don't know it."

oOo

Rapunzel gasped and squeezed her eyes shut.

It was really all she could do, being tied up.

The baby was definitely coming, and she knew it. But there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"You make sure and tell her to come alone. You got that?" Macon was instructing Ellie. Ellie nodded and he turned to Rapunzel.

"You stay put. Alright?"

Rapunzel pleadingly looked up at the man through glassy eyes.

"Please," she whispered, trying to keep her voice steady, "what do you want with us? Please – just, please let us go."

Macon only scowled at her and turned back to Ellie.

"Go on out there, girl." He told her, pushing her out the door and following behind her.

oOo

Eugene panted as he climbed over a fallen tree in the forest. He'd found a trail of fabric strips from Rapunzel's dress and was unwaveringly following it. But now, the trail seemed to be disappearing. He couldn't seem to find any more clues.

What was happening? Was she alright? Was the baby alright?

oOo

Hours later, it was evening, and the Queen and Rose, who was holding her son, stood in the village after being given the report that Eugene and Rapunzel were nowhere to be found. The guards had also reported that a village girl whom Eugene and Rapunzel knew hadn't been seen since early that morning, when she was told to go to a midwife's house – the same one, in fact, that was supposed to deliver the latest addition to the royal family - to tell her about the herbs her mother had for the midwife. When the mother went to the midwife's house later that morning, the place was in disarray and there was a trail of blood across the floor.

Rose furrowed her eyebrows. "What if Rapunzel has to have the baby wherever they're at right now?"

"They'll be alright." Queen Rosemary answered, although truly, she was still trying to convince herself.

Rose glanced up into the hills and fixated her eyes upon something. As it came closer, she cupped her hand over her mouth and gasped. "It's Eugene." She said, pointing to the figure coming towards them. The rust red stain on his once crisp white shirt flowed down nearly the entire left side of his shirt.

"Rose, get the doctor." The queen commanded, hurrying towards Eugene.

Rose nodded and bounded off before appearing again in record time with the palace's doctor at her side. Eugene was ushered inside of a small medicine shop in the village. He recounted the events of the day and the night before as the doctor attended to his wound.

"There weren't any more markers," he panted breathlessly, "The trail just died. I don't know what happened, where they went…I tried to find her."

"We know, Eugene." The queen said.

"He's lost some blood," the doctor said, "but he'll make it. The wound wasn't very deep, and there's no sign of infection."

"I shouldn't have slept the rest of the night last night. I should've been looking for her."

"You were right to come back here." The queen assured.

Eugene shook his head restlessly. "I have to find her."

The queen didn't have time to respond before a voice of a child called out, "Eugene! Eugene!"

Recognizing the voice, Eugene immediately shot up.

"Woah, woah, there." The doctor said. "Take it easy. We'll see what she wants."

Eugene grunted, though he didn't really agree, and laid back down some.

Outside, the little girl was greeted with hugs and a crowd that gathered around her, but she urgently exclaimed, "He's got her! He's got Princess Rapunzel!"

Upon hearing this, Eugene, though it was painful and he'd surely be scolded, slowly but determinedly got up and made his way outside.

"Ellie," he said, kneeling by her, "you've seen Rapunzel?"

Ellie nodded vigorously. "That man that's got her wants to see the midwife. He sent me to find her, and I don't know why, but he said if I couldn't find the midwife, to get you. He said for you to come by yourself, or he'll kill her."

Eugene's jaw seemed to harden, and his eyes had a concerned look about them.

Ellie sighed and frowned as she looked around. "Rapunzel said to bring help." She said quietly.

"Where is she?" Eugene looked seriously into Ellie's eyes as he asked urgently.

"An abandoned house in the forest. He tied her up there."

Eugene nodded and smiled at her. "Thank you." He gave her a look of concern. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, and just then her parents joined the crowd and knelt beside her, hugging her and asking where she'd been.

Eugene stood back up. "I'm going to find her." He muttered, taking steps to where Maximus was standing, boots clicking on the cobblestone streets with determination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is! Don't forget to revieeeeeeeeew!**


	11. Finding Them

**A/N: Yay, we're back! Just so you know, remember the epilogue chapter I'd been talking about? Well, I'm thinking once the baby's born, I probably will write some other stuff (like Christmas and wedding stuff!) and then come back later and add that chappie. It'll probably just be a few weeks!**

**I don't own Tangled!**

* * *

><p>"Eugene!" the queen of Corona protested, following after her son-in-law, "You're injured!"<p>

"I'm fine." He insisted.

"We'll send the guards to find her, you stay here."

"No, you can't let them go! You heard what he said!" A determined look settled over his eyes. "I have to find her."

"How will you find her?"

"I can show him!" All eyes turned to Ellie as she spoke up.

"No," Eugene shook his head after a moment, "it'll be too dangerous. I can find it."

"But Eugene!" Ellie protested. "You have to get there fast! Rapunzel needs you!"

Eugene looked at the girl, then to her parents, who nodded their affirmation and approval.

"Are you sure?" he asked them.

"We trust you, Eugene." Ellie's mother told the prince consort.

A small smile appeared on Eugene's concerned face. "Thank you. I won't let anything happen to her. I promise. I won't even let anyone know she's with me."

Ellie walked over to where Eugene was standing, next to Maximus, and Eugene picked her up and placed her on the horse.

"There you go." He said to her.

"We'll send guards after you if you're not back soon." The queen told her son-in-law.

Eugene sighed. "Fine. Just…don't send them too quick. He said to come alone, or…." His voice trailed off.

Rosemary nodded. "We won't. Stay safe."

Eugene mounted Maximus and grabbed his reins. "You better hold on, Ellie."

The little girl put her arms around his torso and set her head against his back. Eugene leaned forward and patted Maximus.

"Okay, Max," he said to the horse in a low voice, "you think you can still run pretty fast?"

And with that, they were off.

Maximus raced through the village, leaving townspeople and passersby behind him confused. His hooves pounded on the stone as he galloped his way to the bridge leading to Corona's countryside. He was determined to run with all the strength he had until they found their princess.

oOo

Rapunzel yanked and tugged as she struggled to untie the rope binding her hands together behind her back. She was alone in the cabin and finally had an opportunity to escape.

It was almost loose…

Then, after one final tug, the brittle rope released her hands. She gasped almost in disbelief that she'd actually done it as she looked at her freed hands. She reached for the rope binding her feet and quickly undid it. She reached back to the corner walls and placed her palms on the wall, using it to help herself up. Her legs felt as if they wouldn't support her and threatened to buckle beneath her, but she refused to give in. She was _going _to find Eugene, he was _going_ to be okay, and this baby was _going_ to hold on and be born somewhere safe.

Free at last, Rapunzel came to the door and swung it wide open so she could leave this awful cabin and find her husband.

But the sight greeting her was not anything she expected or anticipated.

Macon was standing in the doorway.

She gasped. Hadn't he gone with Ellie?

Regardless, she tried to duck under his arms, but to no avail. He forcefully seized her arms and tried to thrust her backwards, while she, all the while, tried to push him away.

oOo

"There!" Ellie exclaimed, pointing to a shack in hidden behind the trees. "That's it!"

Maximus stopped when he heard this, and Eugene jumped off of him. He lifted Ellie off and set her on the ground.

"Rapunzel's there?" he asked anxiously, looking into her eyes.

Ellie nodded. "When I was there she was."

Eugene nodded. "Stay here." He told her. "Don't let them see you, okay? Stay right here." Ellie nodded and Eugene turned to Maximus. "You make sure she stays, okay?"

Max gave a noble and dutiful nod.

Eugene walked forward as quickly but as softly as he could. As he neared it, he was surprised to see figures in front of the cabin's door. He quickly realized that the figures were Rapunzel's and Macon's. He had her pinned against the side of the cabin with a firm grasp on her shoulders and was shaking her violently.

"Stay away from her!" Eugene shouted.

Macon turned in confusion. Rapunzel's looked up, and her eyes lit with amazement and excitement when she caught sight of her husband.

"Eugene!" she screamed, twisting free from Macon's grasp and running forward. "Oh, he's alive, he's alive! Eugene!"

But Macon quickly caught her and began dragging her back toward the house, though she fought him and tried to grasp to anything she could to keep herself from being dragged backwards.

"No, no, let me go!" Rapunzel cried.

Macon grabbed her small wrists and roughly used a handkerchief to tie a tight knot around them. As the princess took a few steps backward, she felt herself bump into the wall behind her.

"Sit down." Macon commanded roughly. Rapunzel reluctantly and carefully lowered herself into the grass, using the wall behind her for support. Her eyes frantically searched everything around them for signs of anything that could help them. As Eugene came up behind him, Macon whirled around and pulled out his knife, threateningly pointing it at Eugene.

"Don't make me use this again." Macon grinned maliciously. "Wouldn't want to leave your precious wife alone, would ya?" He then pointed the knife at Rapunzel. "Or maybe we kin just get rid o' her altogether."

Eugene's eyes darted nervously to Rapunzel. Her terrified jade orbs were wide as she gripped the side of the cabin with one hand. As if that wasn't enough, when his eyes fell to her other hand, gripping her stomach…his heart completely broke.

The baby…

Gosh, he loved that thing, even though he'd never met it.

His heart hammered in his chest.

"Don't you dare touch her."

Macon didn't budge, his eyes filling with spite.

"Please, can't you see she's expecting?"

Rapunzel barely heard what was being said – all she knew was that Eugene was alive and that they needed help.

Her eyes caught on something white through the trees – Maximus! Standing next to him was Ellie, who was watching the scene before her with wide and scared eyes. Catching the girl's attention in an instant, Rapunzel clearly mouthed the words "get help." Ellie almost immediately nodded and bounded off in the other direction with Maximus not far behind her. Rapunzel didn't know where the girl would go for help, but she just hoped it was somewhere close so that the help would get there fast. Rapunzel turned her attention back to the two men in front of her.

"Go on." Macon said, nodding to where Rapunzel was seated. "Git."

With his hands still in the air, Eugene took careful steps to the side of the shack and then knelt down to the ground. Macon hurried over and tied his hands behind his back with rope.

"I don't understand!" Rapunzel cried. "What do you want with us?"

Macon's eyes darkened and he was silent for a moment before angrily replying, "That midwife wasn't there when she should've! She killed her!"

Rapunzel shook her head. "I don't understand."

"She was at that palace because of that stupid royal baby!"

Eugene's fists clenched. Who did he think he was, calling their baby stupid? He made a mental note to himself to reassure the baby later in one of their "conversations" that it was, in fact, in no way stupid.

"Mr. Macon," Rapunzel pleaded, "hurting us or the midwife isn't going to help anything. Please – "

"No!" Macon interrupted. "Quit tryin' to tell me what to do!"

Rapunzel, desperate for help and scared beyond belief, jumped at the sound of trees rustling in the darkness. They had to get out of here…they had to get out…

Then she squinted as something dark fell from the trees. At first it looked only to be formless, but as it came closer to the ground, it became clearer. Was it…a violin? No, it was too small for that. It was probably just a branch or something, but…

_Clang!_

And at that moment, as the cast iron collided with Macon's head, Rapunzel knew exactly what the foreign falling object was.

Eugene turned to her incredulously before exclaiming, "Frying pans falling from the sky! Who knew, right?"

Rapunzel giggled and large figures belonging to certain thugs appeared from the bushes and trees. The thugs paid no attention to the couple for several minutes as they went about tying up Macon, until one exclaimed,

"Oh, hiya Rider!"

The Snuggly Duckling guys still hadn't quite gotten into calling him by his real name.

The thugs waved and one or two greeted the couple, but none seemed interested in them or the fact that they were still tied up, and they carried about their business of turning Macon in to the guards. In turn, they all left, including Maximus, leaving Eugene and Rapunzel still tied up by the house. With each other's help, the two unbound the ropes and freed themselves.

Eugene gently held out his arms, which Rapunzel willingly accepted as she almost threw herself gratefully into them.

"Eugene." She whispered. "Oh, I love you so much."

"And you have no idea how much I love you, Blondie." He answered soothingly as he stroked her brunette locks.

Smiling, Rapunzel blinked back tears as she looked up at her husband and asked, "All the way to the moon and back?"

"Yes," he answered, "all the way to the moon and back." He placed a soft kiss on top of her head. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'll be okay." She fingered the shoulder of his clean, new shirt, eyeing the bandages beneath. He was about to ask her about the baby when she spoke up again.

"What happened?" she asked tentatively with furrowed eyebrows.

"Eh," he began in a casual voice, "he didn't like it I knew he was lying about his arm. Guess he wanted to get mine instead."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, not paying attention to the joking tone he used.

"Rapunzel, you didn't do this. Don't you blame yourself for a single instant. We didn't know what was going to happen. If anything, I should've known better than to take you out into the forest in the middle of the night." He looked down at her and jokingly replied, "And hey, I was the one dumb enough to not even bring a frying pan with us."

Rapunzel's green eyes shone as she giggled.

Eugene grinned. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you laugh."

She smiled brightly and snuggled deeper into his arms. They were so warm and familiar and comforting that she could've fallen asleep right there. She closed her eyes while he continued to gently rock her and rub her back.

Oh, it just felt _so __good _to be here, all safe and warm…

Abruptly, she bolted up as the moment was interrupted by a contraction. Rapunzel's face scrunched into a pained expression.

"'Punz, what's wrong?" Eugene asked, concerned.

She nervously bit her lip.

"Eugene, don't freak out, but…the baby's coming."

Eugene's eyes widened.

"What?"

Rapunzel carefully nodded.

"y-you're not joking, are you? No, no, no, you can't be serious. You're not in labor, are you?"

"I think so."

"Like labor labor?"

Rapunzel nodded slowly.

"You're…you're in labor. I didn't see that one coming. You're in labor. You're actually in labor! _Why_ are you in labor!"

"Eugene!" Rapunzel interrupted.

"What?"

"I don't think this baby is going to wait for you to freak out."

Though Rapunzel couldn't have imagined it was possible, Eugene's eyes widened even more as he stuttered.

"What are we…what am I…."

"Well, unless you want to deliver it out here in the field, we better either get some help or get back home." Rapunzel answered.

"The…the guards are supposed to be coming, so…"

"Okay, so we can stay here and wait for them."

She sighed and sat back some, while Eugene slowly nodded, regaining his senses and trying to grasp the fact that Rapunzel was in labor. They'd been sitting like this for quite a while and Eugene was pretty much calmed down when, out of the blue, Rapunzel stated, "Eugene? I think maybe it's a boy."

"Why's that?"

Rapunzel shrugged. "I don't know. I just think it is."

Eugene looked amused.

"Now, for nine months, here, you've been insistent that it's going to be a girl, and all of the sudden, you think it's a boy?"

Eugene found it funny she was saying this and wondered if it was because he kept insisting that it was. Of course, from the beginning, he honestly hadn't cared _that_ much what it was, because he loved it anyway, but he always said he wanted a boy. And he did – but it wasn't like he would be upset if it was a girl. Boys were good for doing boy stuff with, like passing along the smolder and that kind of thing, but he was sure that girls could be fun too.

Rapunzel shrugged. "I just do."

"Finally seeing the light, are we?" he joked.

Rapunzel ignored his comment and looked up into the clear, darkening sky observantly.

"The stars are so pretty."

Eugene looked at her incredulously.

"Rapunzel, you're in labor, and we're out here in the middle of the forest, and all you can think about is how the stars are pretty?"

She shrugged nonchalantly.

Eugene smiled and shook his head. Rapunzel never failed to be enchanted by small things. And sometimes she tended to forget about the things others would consider important.

After several more minutes of waiting, she flinched and drew in a sharp breath as another contraction hit her.

"Eugene, we've gotta get back to the castle. The guards aren't coming."

"But…"

Rapunzel winced and squeezed her eyes shut. "Now. Unless you want to deliver it yourself right here."

Aware of the urgency of the matter and certainly not in favor of the idea of delivering the baby right then by himself, Eugene swiftly scooped her up in his arms and stood up.

"Eugene, really, don't freak out. I can walk." Rapunzel told him unconvincingly.

"Sorry, Blondie, that ain't happenin." He answered her. He couldn't let her walk – and besides, walking could help the baby come faster, couldn't it?

He began practically racing through the forest with her in his arms, with the single goal of getting her back to the castle and keeping her and the baby safe. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. The steady but quickening beat of his heart – oh, he was alive, he was _alive_! – soothed her and distracted her from the pain.

It felt almost like an eternity before the city lights came into view and they entered the village. The princess and prince consort received strange looks from unaware villagers as Eugene carried Rapunzel, who had a fierce grip on him, through the busy city streets that darkness had settled in on hours ago.

"Almost there, Blondie." He whispered into her ear, catching sight of the castle, and feeling relieved that he knew they'd be safe.

When they finally came to the courtyard, Rapunzel's mother and sister were waiting.

"Rapunzel!" Rose yelled, spotting the two and running towards them. "Are you okay?" she asked her sister.

Rapunzel's only response was gripping Eugene's shirt tighter.

"She's in labor." Eugene explained.

Rose's eyes widened. "What! She's in labor!" she quickly turned around to face her mother. "Mama, she's in labor!

"Quick, get her up to their bedchambers! Rapunzel, how far apart have the contractions been?" Queen Rosemary exclaimed hurriedly.

Rapunzel shook her head, as if to say that she didn't know. Eugene's face displayed his concern for Rapunzel. She seemed a little out of it, and she hadn't spoken to respond to her mother.

Rosemary patted his back as they walked quickly toward the castle and said, "Everything's going to be fine, Eugene. This is just part of labor."

Eugene was still more worried than he'd ever admit.

Once they entered the castle, he hurried upstairs and entered their room while Rose, the queen, and some midwives and nurses scurried around, alerting everyone of what was going on and gathering things needed for the delivery.

Eugene gently laid her down on their bed and soothingly brushed her hair out of her face.

"'Punz, it's gonna be okay, don't worry about it. Shh, shh, I know. It'll be okay."

"Eu-Eugene, I-I don't think I can – " she sucked in a breath, "do this. I need you. Stay here with me."

"Yes, you _can_ do this, Blondie. I'm right here. You're gonna be just fine. We're gonna have a baby, and everything's gonna be just fine." He reassured, though really he was just as scared, if not more scared than her.

A small patch of green scampered up on Eugene's shoulder, squeaking and squealing.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you too, Pascal!" Rapunzel said to the chameleon happily.

Eugene's brow furrowed as he looked at the frog – er, chameleon, whatever – thoughtfully.

"Rapunzel…is Pascal going to be the uncle or something?" he asked, though he feared he already knew the answer. He was pretty sure he was the only man who had to ask his wife what her pet chameleon was going to be in relation to their child, whom she was currently having.

Rapunzel didn't get a chance to reply before a shrill voice interrupted.

"You there!" an older maid at the palace yelled, pointing accusingly at the prince consort.

Eugene pointed to himself, confused. "Me?"

"Yes, you! Out of here! Get us some cloths or something! Shoo!" she said, waving her hand at him.

Eugene, thinking they just didn't want him to sit here and not do anything, squeezed Rapunzel's hand before letting go and standing up. He hated to leave her, even though it would just be a minute. "I'll be back, Blondie." He whispered. "Everything's gonna be fine."

Rapunzel nodded and let him go. Eugene turned back around and gave her a wink as more women scurried into the room. Someone abruptly gave him a shove out into the hallway.

And the door slammed behind him.

"And stay out!" a voice behind the door came.

Eugene's eyes widened. "Rapunzel? Rapunzel!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :D The baby's coming! **

**;) **

**I'm uber excited for the next chapterrr! And don't forget to review!**


	12. Be Mine?

**A/N: Hello, you beautiful readers! Wow, I cannot believe we're already here! This is a pretty long chapter, (4,726 words! Goodness!) but I think it's a pretty big deal what's going on, so I think that justifies it :) Anyway. I'll let you read because I know you're dying to meet the little one :)**

**I don't own Tangled, buuuuut I suppose I do own this sweet little bundle that will be in this chappie, now don't I?**

Eugene paced a short distance up and down the castle hallway, running his hands through his hair incessantly and rambling.

It was around four, maybe four thirty in the morning and Rapunzel was still in there having the baby. The king and Wilson sat on benches in the hallway outside of Eugene and Rapunzel's bedchambers, while Eugene paced and showed every sign of nervousness in the book. An anxious, frequently changing color Pascal was restlessly scurrying up and down the hallway and across the walls and ceiling.

"I-I can't do this. Nope, I can't. Rapunzel just needs to have that kid already. I mean, she should anytime now, right? Unless something's wrong. Is that what it is? No, it can't be. It just – no. But what if -"

Before he could ramble further or be answered, Rapunzel's voice clearly rung out.

"NO!" she yelled, "I don't care! I want Eugene!"

Rapunzel had most definitely not been happy about his absence in the room. He could hear someone in the room saying something about "the warm water would help with the pain", but he wasn't quite sure what they were talking about.

Then, suddenly, the door cracked open, and a midwife slipped through it. Eugene immediately looked at her anxiously.

"Is everything okay?" he asked frantically.

The midwife smiled. "Everything's fine. Her contractions are starting to seem irregular, so we think the labor might be slowing down." She patted his back. "It'll probably be a while."

Eugene sighed and sat down against the wall dejectedly. From what he'd been told, apparently this kid was being very indecisive now that it could be born somewhere safe. Why couldn't it just come already?

He'd never understood before why men got so anxious whenever their wives were having babies – I mean, it happened every day, right? What was the big deal? – but now, now he wholeheartedly understood. It was absolute _torture_ - he was pretty sure he'd rather hang in the gallows than endure this. It wasn't that he wasn't anticipating what was to come – because he could not wait to hold that baby – but hearing Rapunzel in so much pain, especially since she'd barely ever experienced pain for the first eighteen years of her life, and not knowing what was going on was awful. This was by far the most nerve-wracking thing he'd ever gone through. And who would have thought a few years ago that he would be in this position right now? Certainly not him.

With every cry of pain she emitted, Eugene's heart broke a bit more. He couldn't standthe fact that he wasn't in there with her. It killed him being powerless to do anything to help her. Waiting felt like pure agony. He got up and paced up and down the halls again, trying to think of a logical explanation of why it was taking so long. He'd heard that labor the first time around took longer, but still! She'd been in labor since…when, last night? He was surprised she hadn't had the baby in the woods or something!

Was this supposed to be happening? Was she okay? And why in the world was it taking _solong_? What if something was terribly wrong?

Was she going to kill him before this was over? She had been quite vocal about her wishes to do so several times in the past hours – even though she was also very vocal about how much she wanted him in there. Maybe that meant she wanted him in there so she could kill him. But he kind of doubted that she could in her current state. But maybe he was wrong, he'd learned to never underestimate pregnant women.

"I hope Rapunzel's okay. And the baby. And what _is_it, anyway?" he began rambling again. Rapunzel insisted it was a girl the entire pregnancy, until a few hours ago when she suddenly told him she thought it was a boy. Which was really weird. Maybe it was just part of her crazy mood swings.

"What if it hates me?" Eugene continued. "That is, I mean, if it ever does come out. I mean, yeah, it's going to, but when? What if Rapunzel gives up? Can she even do that? Or does she just have to keep going? Or what if she gets mad because it's a boy? And she runs away and takes it with her and – wait, if she was mad that it was a boy she'd leave it, right? Maybe it better be a girl, then. But then what if it hates me because I thought it was a boy?"

He shook his head and kept pacing. He had the jitters. Probably from all that coffee he had in his system. Maybe that was what was making him so nervous. He didn't know.

"Eugene," King Jonathan interrupted. Wilson had left to go down to the palace kitchens, and the king decided to have yet another talk with Eugene. Eugene turned around to face the king. "Stop worrying. Rapunzel will have the baby soon, and it will be healthy and well-loved by everyone, whether it's a boy or a girl.

Eugene sighed. "Maybe so, but I don't know how much longer I can wait like this. A-and even when it does come, I mean, I'm going to be a father. In a matter of hours or even minutes, probably. I don't think I'm ready for that."

"You'll be ready." Jonathan assured him.

"How do you know?"

"You will be. You'll see. Every new father goes through this. You'll learn along the way."

And Eugene began pacing again.

He was thankful for the advice the king had been giving him throughout the night, but he couldn't help worrying so much. He just…he was just nervous. He had no real reason to worry so much. She'd had a healthy pregnancy and everything seemed to be just fine and signal a healthy delivery. He told himself that men didn't get scared. But he just couldn't help it.

What if Macon randomly burst into the room and messed up the delivery to get revenge?

No, no, Eugene told himself. Where did that come from? There was no chance of that happening. The guards had Macon in Corona's prisons to be dealt with later. When Dana had finally come back from delivering a child on a neighboring island and been told a few details of the situation, she'd sadly remarked that Macon and his wife had never seemed to have the best relationship, and that he'd always seemed very rough and easily-angered. Eugene felt guilty that she wasn't able to be there in time to deliver Macon and his wife's child because of the fact that their own baby hadn't been in any hurry to come out, but that still didn't give Macon the right to put Rapunzel and the baby in the danger he had.

He shook his head and sighed. Everything was going to be fine, he told himself. They would have the baby, and everything would be fine.

He stopped pacing.

"…What if it _doesn't_come out?"

The king looked at Eugene sternly. Sighing once again, Eugene leaned back, hitting the wall harder than he intended it to as he slid into a squat, barely even noticing as Wilson came back down the hallway and sat next to Rapunzel's father.

Every single sound he heard – the sounds of Rapunzel quite loudly expressing her discomfort, the soft tapping of the floors as the women in the room walked about, the chirps of crickets and frogs, the hoots of owls outside, the sound of Pascal's frog-like feet endlessly scampering about – they all echoed in his mind, pounding over and over.

Why was it that her mother, sister, and nurses and maids and midwives and such that she barely even knew were allowed in, but not him, her husband, who was at least half responsible for this baby?

It made absolutely no sense.

"EUGENE!" Rapunzel's shriek came from behind the door.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He jumped up and stood in front of the door, looking at it as if it was his enemy. Which, at the moment, it kind of was, being the thing between him and his wife.

"Eugene, come sit back down. You're not getting through that door. I've already tried that years ago." The king calmly but sternly advised his son in law.

But Eugene ignored the advice and pounded a fist on the door. He was done with this. He was_going_ to see Rapunzel. He was done being powerless to do anything to help her. He couldn't just let her sit in there, in the most pain she'd likely ever been in her whole life, and give birth to their first child without him!

And who was the king to tell him he couldn't get through the door? Well, okay, he _was_ the king, but Eugene didn't care how many others had tried it. No one else was formerly Flynn Rider, possibly the greatest thief who ever lived.

Glancing at the King and Wilson and down the hallway to make sure that no one – especially a guard - was watching him, Eugene took a step back. With one swift movement, he kicked down the door. The door flew off its hinges, giving him sight and access to the room, and more importantly, his wife. Everyone snapped their eyes to the doorframe when they heard the loud thud of the door falling to the ground (though the noise still didn't compare with the racket Rapunzel had been making). The king and Wilson sat staring at Eugene, slack jawed. Had he really just done what they thought he did? The horrified midwives and nurses gawked at Eugene as if he was some sort of fire-breathing monster.

"Hey, ladies." He said, nodding nonchalantly at them.

But their disapproving and horrified expressions didn't matter to him, because he was focused only on one thing.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaimed, her face brightening at the sight of his.

He rushed to her side as some of the midwives rushed to the doorframe. He kneeled by the bed, took her face in his hands, and kissed her passionately.

"Hey, Blondie," He said breathlessly when they broke apart, "thought I'd come for a visit."

Rapunzel laughed. "You know how to make an entrance, don't you?"

Eugene just smiled and nodded.

"The baby must take after you." She said.

"I heard it's been playing hide and seek, huh? Tryin' to fool us into thinking it's coming and then decides it's not?"

"Yeah, and I think now it's just about ready for the 'ready or not, here I come' part!"

"It better be, after all this time teasing us." He said. "What about you, Blondie? How are you doin'? Are you okay? You know, with the lack of sleep and all, too…"

"I'm a little busy having a baby here!" Rapunzel exclaimed with a smile. "But not really. The lack of sleep isn't really bothering me that much. I'll be fine."

After successfully getting the door back up and in the doorframe, the midwives in the room left the door, still glaring at Eugene. Figuring that if he found his way in when the door was locked and there would be no stopping him now, they didn't make him leave, but that didn't mean they were happy about it in the least.

Even though he was with her now, Eugene still was more scared than he'd ever care to admit. But at least he was with her and the contractions were coming steadily and close together. They didn't have to question when Rapunzel had one, it was quite evident when she would grip Eugene's hand or the sheets or anything within her reach and sometimes let out a shriek and yell, usually at Eugene. He was surprised she could still be that loud, considering how much screaming he was sure she'd done in the past twenty-four hours, with the whole being kidnapped and in labor thing.

Thankfully, it wasn't too much longer before Rapunzel was told to start pushing on the next contraction.

"Alright, Blondie." Eugene said. "You ready to see our baby?" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her soft skin. He smiled. He could smell fresh soap. Apparently she'd had that "warm water" she'd so stubbornly refused.

"Am I ever!" she replied.

And before long, she was screaming and yelling again.

"I am _killing_ you when this is through!"

Though he knew she didn't really mean it, Eugene found it easy to believe her as she writhed in pain and nearly broke his hand with the fierce grip she had on it.

"Push, Rapunzel!" he encouraged.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing, you idiot?"

"Can someone please tell my stupid husband to _shutup_?"

"Oh-ho, 'Punz, what're you gonna do, slit my throat?" he asked jokingly, making a reference to the time when she'd threatened him with a knife while baking cookies, saying that sometimes she just felt like slitting his throat.

Rapunzel forcefully slapped his hand.

"Shut _up_!"

The midwives were ignoring the bickering between the husband and wife, while the queen and Rose found it quite amusing.

"I'm _givingbirth_!"

"I'm just sayin', 'Punzie, the harder you push, the faster we'll get to see him!" Eugene said with a smile.

"Eugene, if you say it's a boy ONE MORE TIME, I will whack you with my frying pan, do you understand?"

"I thought you said earlier you thought it was a boy?"

"I don't _know_ what I want!" Rapunzel cried. "Just leave me alone!"

"Keep pushing!" a midwife called. It seemed to Eugene that they were getting a bit annoyed that Rapunzel seemed to be making a bit more of an effort to yell at Eugene than to push.

"_FlynnRider_, I will never, _ever_ let you touch me again for as long as I live! Ever!"

Ooh. Usage of the name "Flynn Rider" when referring to her husband definitely meant she was mad.

"That's fine, Rapunzel, because you're married to Eugene Fitzherbert, not Flynn Rider." Eugene replied with a smirk.

"_Eugene!_ You stupid – " thankfully for Eugene, she couldn't go on with her sentence and a scream ripped through her. "What did I even agree to marry you for?" she seethed.

"Probably because you couldn't resist my superhuman good looks?" Eugene suggested.

"Eugene Fitzherbert, you are the biggest conceited jerk I have ever met! In my _life_!"

"Rapunzel, quit insulting your husband and push!" Rose cut in.

Eugene quieted down, figuring he probably _was_ provoking her, and ignored the fact that his wife was squeezing the life out of his hand.

Rapunzel, however, didn't quiet down.

"I am serious! I am going to _kill_ you! Just wait and see!"

"I'm sure you will, Rapunzel." Eugene mumbled quietly, simply because he couldn't resist.

"EUGENE! You are a horrible person! I can't believe you!" she paused for a minute before replying again, "And don't you _dare_ tell me it's a boy! I am going to hit you over the head with a frying pan if you keep being so stupidly _ignorant_!"

Her fingernails dug into his skin. He was sure that all this abuse on his hand would leave permanent scarring.

"I cannot believe you would _do_ this to me!"

Eugene had previously thought that if he could just manage to stay on her good side by spoiling her and such, that perhaps she wouldn't threaten him as much or feel the need to murder him. Up until this point, this plan had seemed to be working quite well the whole pregnancy.

But now he wasn't so sure.

Maybe it was working, and if he hadn't done it, she would be much worse. And if that was the case, he would've been afraid to see what would've happened if he hadn't tried to stay on her good side. Even this was a side of Rapunzel he'd never seen – at least not to this extent.

"One more good push!" the midwife called encouragingly.

"One more, Rapunzel!" Eugene beamed. "Come on, I know you can do it!"

She squeezed his hand even tighter – if that was even possible – and let out an almost ear-splitting scream. In a moment he noticed her vice-like grip on his hand slowly start to relax.

And then, suddenly, there it was, that precious sound they'd been waiting nearly nine months to hear.

Their first baby's very first cry.

The moment almost seemed as if it froze in time. Everyone seemed in awe of that precious cry of the newborn. No one spoke – no one needed to. They all knew what an amazing and joyful moment this was. Rays of sunlight had begun to flood into the room as the sun began to rise into a new day with beautiful colors – just like a new this new little life.

A wide grin spread across Eugene's face at the sound.

"Blondie, we have a baby!" he laughed. Already, it wasn't even possible to ever wipe the smile off his face.

The baby was _here_. Truly here. All these months of waiting for it, and now it was here. He was officially a father now.

And strangely enough, it felt right. It was like suddenly, just seeing that baby and hearing it give its cry, he knew this was right. It was clear – he could do this. He wanted to do this. An overwhelming feeling that he couldn't quite describe came over him. At this point, he didn't care much whether the baby was a boy or a girl – it was here, and that was all that mattered.

But of course, everyone did want to know after all this waiting.

"It's a girl!" Rose shouted enthusiastically.

"A girl." Eugene whispered to himself.

Rapunzel smiled proudly. "Told you."

"That you did, 'Punz." He said, pulling her head close and kissing her forehead.

She sighed happily and rested her head Eugene's shoulder. "She's here." Rapunzel whispered. "She's really here. She's _our_ _baby_."

"Yeah." he said, planting another kiss on her forehead.

"I think we're even now." Rapunzel said.

"About what?" he asked.

Rapunzel smiled. "You died, I just spent the last – what, at least twenty-four hours? – in labor and had a baby."

Eugene laughed. "Somehow, though, I feel like eventually I'll end up being indebted to you again."

Rapunzel shrugged, knowing this was true.

"Who do you think she looks like?" he asked, even though neither could clearly see her. It was more like they were making final guesses. Rapunzel looked across the room to where the howling little girl was getting cleaned up.

"You." She replied.

"You think?" Eugene asked, trying to catch a glimpse of the baby.

"Yep." Rapunzel nodded. "Rose, who do you think she looks like?" she asked her sister, who could see the baby.

"I can't tell you!" Rose playfully replied.

"She's got dark hair, doesn't she?" Eugene asked.

Rose ignored his comment.

Soon the new addition to the Fitzherbert family was bundled up in light pink blankets and brought over to her parents.

"Here she is." The queen said as she gently placed the pink bundle in Rapunzel's arms. The tiny baby fussed and wriggled a bit as she got comfortable in her adoring parents arms for the first time. Eugene was right - she had a head full of chocolate brown waves and like most newborns, big blue eyes, but with a tint of green in them.

"Oh, hello, sweet baby." Rapunzel breathed.

"She's beautiful." Eugene said as he watched his squirming daughter in awe, completely captivated by her. She was so tiny, but so precious and perfect. It was hard to tell who she would look like, but it did seem like she had Rapunzel's eyes - and maybe even her little button nose. He didn't see how she could be any more perfect. He wiped away tears of joy filling his eyes.

"She is." Rapunzel whispered. "She's precious."

Eugene stroked the newborn's soft cheek. "We never did get around to deciding on a name, did we?" he smiled.

"No, we didn't. Oops." Rapunzel said, giggling. "I still like Avon."

"You're not giving up on the Avon, are you, 'Punz?" he asked, grinning.

"Nope." She replied before looking about the room at the different midwives and nurses and maids. "Did anyone look to see what time she was born?" she asked.

"Six o' two on February fourteenth. A little Valentine's baby." The queen, who was standing in the doorway speaking to her husband and Wilson, turned and answered.

Rapunzel beamed.

"A Valentines baby." She repeated softly. "I can't believe I forgot it was Valentine's day." She smiled down at the little bundle. "Hello, my little valentine."

"Valentine's baby, huh?" Eugene asked with a grin. "I'm sorry, Blondie, but it looks as if this year, you're going to have to share the title of being my valentine."

"That's okay." Rapunzel responded, snuggling the bundle close.

"Hey, Rapunzel, we could name her Cuddlebug! That's a valentine's sounding name!" Eugene suggested jokingly.

Rapunzel smirked and elbowed him.

"I think she does need a valentine's sounding name, though."

"I have my name books prepared!" Rose called, pointing to a pile of books sitting in the windowseat.

"Keep them handy, we might need them!" Eugene replied. But it wasn't long before suggestions were being continually tossed about the room. "Are we going to have to take a vote?" he asked jokingly.

"If we do, I vote for Rose!" the princess's sister called.

"I like Avon…" Rapunzel mumbled under her breath.

"Eugene, what name do you like?" Rose asked.

Eugene shrugged. "I don't know. There were so many we talked about. I can't really think of that many in particular. I always kinda liked Leigh."

"And we were going to try and use Rose, weren't we? More for a middle name, I think." Rapunzel said.

"Good thing it's not a boy." Eugene said. "So his middle name doesn't have to be Eugene."

Rapunzel laughed. "I never thought I'd hear you say that." She hesitated. "You're not…disappointed or anything that it's not a boy, are you?"

Eugene shook his head, looking at her incredulously. "Are you kidding, 'Punz?"

Rapunzel smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I like Rose for the middle name. It sounds valentine-sie."

"Okay, we've got Rose as a middle name. Any more suggestions? Going once, going twice…"

"Rose, then!" Rapunzel exclaimed before Eugene could finish.

"Something Rose Fitzherbert."

"Oh, yes, Something's a good name!" Rose replied teasingly.

"Funny, we had middle names pretty much picked out, but no first names. We said yesterday we liked flower names for girls, didn't we?" Eugene asked.

"If her middle name is going to be Rose, then she can't have a first name that's a flower." Rapunzel reasoned. "That's why Avon is a good name…"

Eugene thought for a moment. "Avonlea is a name, you know."

Rapunzel's eyes brightened. "It is?"

Eugene nodded. Well, technically, he didn't really know, but he thought it could be.

"I love that. Do you love it? I do."

Eugene nodded. "Mhmm, I think it's beautiful, Goldie. I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't." He said, leaning over and stealing a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"I love it." Rapunzel repeated.

"So Avonlea it is?"

"Mhmm." She agreed.

"Avonlea it is!" Rose exclaimed to let everyone know.

"And the middle name. We going with Rose, Blondie?" Eugene asked.

Rapunzel looked deep in thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Rose_heart_. It sounds more valentines-ie."

"That is a stupendous name for a Valentine's baby, Rapunzel." He kissed her cheek. "Avonlea Roseheart."

At the sound of his voice, the baby looked at him with the tiniest of smiles and squirmed in the blankets, waving her arms and legs.

"Look," Rapunzel said in a soft voice, "I think she recognizes your voice. Maybe because you talked to her so much."

"She really could hear me?" Eugene asked.

Rapunzel nodded. "Of course she could! I'm sure she heard every word you said to her, didn't you, sweet girl?"

Eugene was still amazed at this precious little life. She was their baby – she was this baby Rapunzel had been carrying and he'd been talking to for the past nine months.

"Can I hold her?" Eugene asked tentatively.

"Of course." Rapunzel smiled, and gingerly placed Avonlea in her daddy's arms, making sure it didn't hurt his shoulder wound to hold her. Holding her gave Eugene yet a different feeling that he couldn't describe. But oh, did he love her.

"That's your daddy, sweet darlin' girl." Rapunzel told the bundle softly.

The baby looked up at her father with her big, wondering eyes. Some sort of sense of protectiveness washed over him as he cradled the tiny babe in his arms. This was _their_ little girl. This was his little girl.

She was his to love, hold, play with, and take care of.

Someday, he would be chasing off boys that were after her. And anyone that would ever make this precious little girl hurt – oh, they would be _sorry_.

She was also his to protect, discipline, and be a father to – something that was much harder to do.

But as he held her, somehow he knew he could do it, and that it would be well-worth it.

"I don't know you," he whispered to the tiny bundle, "but I want to."

Letting out a tiny yawn, Avonlea wiggled and poked her arms out of the pink blanket before snuggling back down and closing her eyes. Her hand settled on Eugene's finger and she grasped it, curling her little fingers around it.

"And I think she's got her daddy wrapped around her little finger already." Rapunzel said with a smile.

"Just like her momma." Eugene said, knowing full well this was true. "She's got me wrapped around her finger." He kissed Rapunzel softly. "I love you, my new dream."

"Ditto." Rapunzel smiled. "You're gonna be the best daddy ever."

And with that, they snuggled up with the newest addition to their new dream.

oOo

Later that day, visits with the new little princess had been done, Rapunzel was resting, and all was quiet in the castle. Avonlea was sleeping in her bassinet – or, rather, supposed to be. She whimpered a tiny cry as Eugene came back into the room and removed his boots. Eugene, simply not being able to resist the helpless cry of the newborn, got up and took her in his arms and cradled her gently, speaking to her in soft, soothing tones.

"Hey, little miss Avonlea. Don't cry, little girl. Yeah. Daddy's here. How are you doin', huh? How's your day goin'? Today was a pretty big day for you."

Avonlea stopped fussing and her lips wriggled into a tiny smile. Eugene smiled back at her. She was smart. She still remembered his voice.

"See, in case you're a little confused, this is Momma and Daddy's room. We live in the castle. And over there, that's your mommy. But you already knew that, I think. I mean, you know, you've been hanging out with her for the past what, nine months? Anyway. Your mother, well, she's always happy and bubbly. She's pretty much fearless, and good _fryin' pans_, she's pretty. I love her very much. You know that. She's better than anything I dreamed – that's 'cause she's my new dream. And now look at you, now you're part of that dream. You've heard our story, haven't you? And I mean, you know her too, so you tell me, how could a person _not_ love her?"

Eugene smiled as he looked over at Rapunzel, who was still sleeping.

"And, well, I'm your daddy. I guess you know me a little bit from all our conversations, huh?" he grinned a little before exhaling a sigh. "And honestly…I'm scared to death."

He swallowed. He hadn't really ever pictured himself as a father – at least not before Rapunzel, and the idea of it, in all honesty, did scare him. In the past months he'd been able to prepare himself a little bit for becoming a father, but still he never could've imagined that feeling when the two of them were turned into three. Of course he'd known about her and already loved her for so long, yet when she took her first little breath, it suddenly became so real. She was their daughter; they were her momma and daddy. They were a family.

"I don't deserve your momma. I don't deserve her to love me. But she does…and now we've got you. You probably deserve to have someone who knows more about being a dad, but…I promise I'll try. I love you, Avvie. I'll try to be the best daddy out there. Yeah, 'course I won't be, but I promise I'll try. Everything you need, I'll try to be."

He tapped her nose. "And as for you, I suppose we'll see about that. Maybe you'll have your mama's green eyes – try to, okay? – or maybe Daddy's brown. Either way, you'll have superhuman good looks. Maybe you'll have more of a roguish, cunning personality, like Daddy here."

Avonlea unexpectedly gave a tiny sneeze, to which Eugene chuckled at.

"Alright, maybe not. Maybe you'll be like your mommy, huh? Between you and me, that's just fine. We could use a few more people like her. I'm sure that's what you'll do, just to give Daddy a tough job of keeping up with both of you." He smiled. "But…whoever you turn out to be, you're forever part of us. You're one of us. We're a family."

There was a long pause where he just watched the bundle. His daughter. His baby girl.

He blinked quickly after a while and started again. "Well, anyway, just wanted to tell you that we love you very much. Yeah, yeah, I know, you probably already knew that, but it's true. You are precious and beautiful and amazing, and don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise. You and Mommy truly are the best things – the best dreams - that have ever been mine."

He kissed her forehead tenderly, preparing to put her back in her bassinet.

"Hey, uh, Avvie? Can I ask you something?" he said, pausing.

The baby blinked up at him seriously.

"Sweetie, I love you so much…I…would you…you know…"

He sighed.

"…Be mine?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry, but I loved writing that way too much! Nervous Eugene, screaming, threatening, and angry Rapunzel, and Eugene/Blondie baby fluff 3 **

**But anyway, the baby is HERE! Little miss Avonlea Roseheart. (Which, by the way, Avonlea is pronounced Ah-ven-lee. Just so you know!) And yes, that's their little girl from my other story. Originally I wasn't sure if I was going to use her in this, but in the end I decided to!**

**You readers and reviewers are amazing and lovely, thank ya so much! Like I said before, an epilogue will probably be up in a few weeks or so. But until then, I've got some Christmas things (and perhaps wedding things?) Up my sleeve to be writing, so be on the lookout! Aaand review and tell me how you liked it!**

**Edit 5/8/12: I couldn't help but expand on Eugene's conversation with Avvie ;)**

**love, Sunny-lou 3**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Oh. my. Fitzherbert. I am a despicable human being! Ah! I'm so very sorry for taking this long to update! This semester has been positively crazy and I haven't had much time to write until here lately. I do apologize! But, it's here now :) And just so you know...I went back and added to the very end of the last chapter. Just...read it. It's kinda adorbs :) Hahah you'll probably need to read it anyway to remember what just happened, if you all are still here!**

**So this and that little tidbit added to the last chapter have been inspired by Mine to Love and One of Us by Dave Barnes (I don't own!), which are pretty much the sweetest songs about babies you'll ever hear. Haha ;) But I do encourage you to listen to them if you'd like! **

**If I owned Tangled, why on earth would I not be making sure several wonderful, magical sequels were to follow?**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, little miss Avonlea?" the mother cooed to her four-month-old infant, pausing before picking her daughter up. The little girl made happy gurgling sounds, kicking her chubby little baby legs while she lay on the changing table.<p>

"That would be a yes. C'mon, Blondie." Eugene, who was casually stretched out with his back on their bed interpreted, "Let's go before you two miss the lanterns."

"Oh, it's not like they're going to start them without us." Answered Rapunzel, unconcerned as she picked up Avonlea. "After all," she reasoned, bringing the baby close and patting her back, "it's my birthday!"

Chuckling as he got off of the bed, Eugene came to stand next to his wife, who shifted Avonlea in her arms so he would be able to see her.

"Avonlea says she's sorry that she needed to be fed and have her diaper changed again before we see the lights." Rapunzel told the former thief. Eugene sidled up beside his wife and grinned at the smiling little face in her arms.

"Aw, tell her it's okay. Daddy loves her anyway." He said, never taking his eyes off of his daughter while stroking her round dimpled cheeks with the back of his finger. Just as he had predicted before she was born, Avonlea was a gorgeous baby. Without a doubt, superhuman good looks had been passed down to her, he liked to tell Rapunzel. But how could they not be, with Rapunzel as her mother and himself as her father?

Looking up at Rapunzel, he continued, "But I don't think she needed another wardrobe change."

Playfully, the princess pursed her lips in a provoked manner and elbowed her husband.

"I wanted her to be wearing the perfect outfit when she sees the lights for the first time!"

Eugene laughed. "Only four months old and she already has to have the perfect outfit for every occasion. What did we get ourselves into having a girl, Blondie?"

"Oh, you know you love having a girl." Rapunzel laughed as she lowered and tucked Avonlea into the soft pink fabric of the baby sling wrapped around her. Eugene was completely and perfectly wrapped around their daughter's little finger; Rapunzel was entirely certain of the fact. She found it quite evident that she and their chubby little Avvie-Heart were the center of his world.

Eugene grinned and asked, "You ready?"

Rapunzel nodded in response and Eugene guided her out the door and through the hallway with his usual slight protective nature, gently placing his hand on the small of her back.

Seeming to be scrutinizing the baby's skin, Rapunzel turned and asked with concern, "She doesn't look a little pink, does she? Do you think she got too much sun today? We've been outside or in the village most of the day."

Eugene looked a little closer before replying, "Nah, I think she's fine, 'Punz."

He chuckled to himself. She was concerned about Avonlea getting sunburned (and it was a valid concern - unlike some she'd had in the past) but she couldn't have ever cared less whenever she was warned about getting sunburned herself. But really, it was just another example of the stupendous mother Rapunzel was, the one Eugene had always known she'd be. She absolutely loved being a mother, even when she had to drag herself out of bed in the middle of the night to soothe their crying baby, which, to Eugene, was the worst thing one had to do in taking care of a baby (however, some nights when he couldn't bear to wake her, he did get up and, if he could, soothe the baby. It was the least he could do). She never got irritated or frustrated when Avonlea was crabby or crying for no apparent reason, because she adored her and merely being her mother.

And that was how Eugene knew she didn't need to worry if was doing it right. He knew she was.

Motherhood had scared Rapunzel from the beginning because of her experience with Gothel, just as fatherhood had scared him because of his childhood. Before Avonlea was born, it almost felt like something kept echoing in his mind, telling him that he didn't know how to be a father and that he had no idea what he was doing. He couldn't lie; at times the thought of being a father had just about freaked him out. The two of them had spent many a night discussing parenthood and how in the world they were going to do it.

But when she was born, somehow, everything just seemed to fall into place. Rapunzel was completely at home and in love with the bundle and rarely thought of her previous fears of not knowing how to be a mother because of her childhood. When she did, Eugene was quick to calm them and reassure her. Rapunzel wanted Avonlea to be free as a bird to pursue her dream, but always have someone to come home to and love her, and somehow, that thought helped. Of course she was concerned about her child because of her love for her, but there was a difference between that and always being anxious.

To her, motherhood was completely worth everything involved. Being a momma was so wonderful that words couldn't possibly describe it, outweighing the challenges by far. It made her heart just well up with joy and love and sometimes, it seemed so wonderful she just wanted to giggle and spin around in excitement. Oh, how she loved Avonlea and Eugene.

Eugene fell in love with Avonlea, and strangely enough, all of the sudden, being her daddy made sense. He could do this. They'd learn along the way. She was just a baby right now – it wasn't like they had to have deep conversations about life. He knew he wouldn't be the best daddy because of his former thieving days, to name just one reason. But he would try.

He blinked, trying to shake himself out of his thoughts. He wasn't one to be sappy, but these days he caught himself doing it more than he cared to admit, which he blamed completely on his daughter.

The truth was that he would probably spend all the time in the world with her if he could. So what she was only four months old? She was a cool kid, and better company than any number of nobles or important people in any number of meetings he was supposed to go to. (Sometimes he brought her with him to those meetings – maybe they could learn from her, right? But usually he was kicked out or something because apparently she was too loud and lively for the boring nobles. Sheesh. You'd think if those guys were as ancient as they looked, they'd be more experienced in having fun than an infant). He always helped Rapunzel out with Avonlea as much as he could. Avonlea loved to hear anyone talk to her – but especially her parents – so sometimes all it took was Eugene sitting and talking to her, and she would be entertained for hours.

The evening welcomed them once again warmly when they stepped back out into the June sunshine. Hand in hand and carefree they walked through the cobblestone streets, setting sun spilling warmth on their bodies. They laughed as they murmured things in each other's ears or "accidentally" bumped into each other or when Rapunzel would swing their entwined hands widely back and forth. Playing and floating above the noise of the bustling village was sweet, lively music. Being the princess's birthday, a sense of celebration was in the summer night air. Rapunzel couldn't help but notice all the times Eugene would steal little glances at her and Avonlea.  
>Rapunzel sighed in contentment. Her long airy dress, a light lavender-pink color, lapped against her ankles as she walked with bare feet along the warm pavement that was cooling as the sun slowly faded.<p>

She placed a hand over the bundle cuddled up and wiggling in the baby sling, which seemed to be a little bit loose. She fingered the knot that rested on her shoulder and determined that she hadn't quite tied it tight enough.

"Eugene," she began, "would you take her for a second? I need to re-tie this."

Eugene complied and Rapunzel took Avonlea out of the sling and gave her to him. Seeing her daddy, Avonlea immediately gave him a huge, toothless little smile. Playful bickerings about whether Avonlea was a daddy's girl or a momma's girl were common between Rapunzel and Eugene, but to most she seemed to possess the same bright exuberance for both of her parents - or really anyone. Had it really only been a year ago they'd found out about her? Avonlea was such a big part of their lives now that life would feel almost foreign without her.

Eugene made a face at the four-month-old that made her giggle, a task that never took much effort because she found amusement in everything. Her laughter was like white dandelion wisps - light, airy, and easily floating away into the breeze. Rapunzel had commented about his making faces at their daughter several times, reminding him that, "you know that if you keep making those stupid faces at her all the time, she's eventually going to start using your facial expressions, right?" But he saw nothing wrong with the matter. Because then he wouldn't even have to teach her to smolder, she'd already have it down. Even if she wasn't a boy. Girls could smolder. Rapunzel could smolder. Therefore, his daughter must learn to smolder.

He lifted her in front of him and tossed her in the air, careful to not let her stray too far from his grasp. Avonlea, of course, laughed gleefully in response. He caught her in his arms again and gave her a quick kiss in her soft locks of brown before catching a glance at some guard frowning at them.

What was his problem? All the prince consort was doing was playing with his baby girl - there was nothing wrong with that! Inwardly, he knew it was because some, namely those who remembered his Flynn Rider days all too well, were still bitter about his and Rapunzel's marriage. If they didn't think he deserved to marry their princess, well, they certainly weren't thrilled about the new royal heir. He supposed he could be thankful that most of them weren't quite to the point that they would've stabbed him and held his pregnant wife hostage. But he  
>shook these thoughts out of his head. It wasn't a subject he and Rapunzel liked to talk of often. Though the incident had been settled when Macon was officially sentenced to Corona's prisons, it was a still tense subject for both – Rapunzel felt that the situation with Macon's wife was sad and didn't like talking about being held hostage, and Eugene hated thinking about the danger she'd been in and the mere fact that it had even happened.<p>

Eugene directed his attention back toward Rapunzel a split second before she spotted one of the many vendors shouting amidst the crowd, seeking customers to buy lanterns for the special occasion.

"Look, Eugene!" she squealed in delight, as if it was the first vendor she'd ever seen selling lanterns, "let's get our lantern!"

Before long they bought a lantern to set off and rented their boat at the dock. Eugene helped Rapunzel into the boat, got in himself, and with smooth motions, began rowing the boat further into the water, seeking a perfect spot for watching the lights. To Rapunzel, every single inch counted in the placement of the boat, and she could be quite playfully persnickety about the matter.

"How's this?" he asked, pausing his rowing.

Rapunzel beamed and nodded vigorously. "Perfect."

She gently reached into the baby sling and lifted Avonlea out, settling the squeaking little girl on her lap. Not only was she a beautiful and lively baby, Avonlea was quite the noisy one, too.

"There." Rapunzel said, "How's that, little miss Avonlea? Can we see?

"She can almost sit up by herself, huh?" Just as Eugene observed this, Avonlea lost her balance while she played with her bare feet and fell back against Rapunzel, who laughed and held her close.

"Getting there!" she answered, setting a slightly upset Avonlea back in her former position. "She's getting tired, I can tell. I just hope she's okay for the lights!"

"Either that or she's just clumsy."

The teasing prince consort promptly received a shove courtesy of his princess, who slightly disapproved this comment about their daughter.

"She's four months old, Eugene. She can't have perfect balance yet! Besides," she continued proudly, "she's even a little bit early to be sitting up by herself."

"But, naturally, she's going to achieve perfect balance that comes from her mother, correct?"

This comment also impelled a playful shove from the princess. "Well, of course, I do have perfect balance, Eugene!"

"Explains exactly why you like knocking the boat over every year."

"I do not! And you were the one who knocked it over last time." She replied smartly.

"I did not." Eugene muttered.

Rapunzel giggle a little. The memories of the year before brought a reminiscent and happy glow to her face before she asked, "Remember last year?"

The grin that immediately formed on Eugene's face said everything.

"I'll never forget, Blondie." He answered, reaching out and taking her hand, their fingers intertwining together. "And look how far we've come." He whispered with a smile.

A year ago tonight, he was only finding out about their precious "little firework", but now look where they were – they were here together, and they had a darling daughter, giggling and gurgling in Rapunzel's lap. It hadn't all been fluffy clouds and lollipops – there were the mood swings of pregnant Rapunzel, the worry of complications or of being good parents, the sleepless nights before and after she was born, not to mention the circumstances in which Rapunzel had been in labor and her seemingly endless threats during – but every time he looked at his baby girl, he forgot everything they'd ever gone through. He remembered once he'd asked Rapunzel teasingly about a half hour after Avonlea's birth if it had all been worth it.

"Of course." She'd responded without hesitation. "I'd do it all again in a blink just to have her here in my arms." She giggled. "But I'm glad I don't have to. All that dreaming, and she's finally here."

They'd dreamed so much about that moment when they would have a new addition to their new dream, to hold her close in their arms, and there was no doubt in their mind that it was completely worth all of it. Their little daughter was a princess worth waiting for and dreaming of, just like her mother.

Giggles bubbling from Rapunzel's lips interrupted his thoughts. "I'm just so excited for her to see the lights for the first time!"

"I'm sure she is too." He said, still grinning. "It'll be everything she dreamed it would be. But tell her to try not to knock over the boat in her excitement. With her balance not being perfected yet and all."

Rapunzel giggled and rested her head on husband's shoulder with a contented sigh.

"You were right." She whispered. "This really is the good part."  
><em><br>That__'__s the good part, I guess. You get to go find a new dream.  
><em>  
>Eugene planted a kiss in the princesses' hair, immediately knowing she was referring to their conversation they had minutes before the lights on her eighteenth birthday. Almost never in those moments would he have guessed that in a few short years he would end up where he was now, being married to that girl, who ended up being the Lost Princess, and having a darling four month old daughter - yet here he was, and he couldn't imagine anything better or even anything different.<p>

Something small and luminous was lit in the distance, catching Eugene's eye.

"Look," he pointed when he looked up and saw her parents at the balcony, "they're about to set off the first one."

It was as if another spark had been lit inside of an already radiant and exuberant Rapunzel each time she saw the first lantern of the night with her eager emerald eyes. Her eyes automatically lit with a familiar gleam.  
>For a fleeting moment, she could only gasp, but then she exclaimed, "Avonlea, look! See the lantern?"<p>

As if on cue, hundreds of lanterns began to rise into the sky in unison, following the first, creating a magical glow. A sweet nostalgic feeling washed over her while a smile of pure happiness played on her lips as she softly began to sing.

"_All those days, watching from the windows,  
>All those years outside looking in<em>,"

She looked down at her daughter as she took in a breath. Avonlea almost wasn't sure what to think about the lanterns, but Rapunzel could tell she was starting to smile and her dimples were starting to appear on her round cheeks. The tune was familiar to the ears of the little one, as it had been sung to her many a time as a lullaby by her parents.

"_All that time never even knowing just how blind I__'__ve been  
>Now I<em>_'__m here, blinking in the starlight,  
>Now I<em>_'__m here, and suddenly I see,  
>Standing here, it<em>_'__s oh so clear  
>I<em>_'__m where I__'__m meant to be  
>And at last I see the light<em>_…_"

Avonlea's delight and fascination with the glowing lights was evident in her bright, wondering eyes – which were seeming like they would end up green, as Eugene had hoped – as she bounced in Rapunzel's lap, smiling and giggling. Almost from the very beginning, she had been a very attentive and observant baby. Now, at four months old, she was hitting a curious and explorative stage and seemed even more interested everything. Her arms reached out, groping with her tiny fingers for anything glimmering like the lanterns filling up the sky.

"What do you think, Avonlea?" Rapunzel asked when she looked down to see her daughter's reaction, brushing the baby-soft brunette waves out of her face. The bright smile playing on her little pink lips answered her mother perfectly. "Look at her, Eugene." Rapunzel beamed with pride, watching her daughter's reaction while still watching in wonderment herself.

"You wanna set off our lantern now?" Eugene asked with a smile.

When Rapunzel looked back at him and nodded, he took the lantern behind him and lit it, being careful to hold it far enough away that Avonlea couldn't reach for the flames. When he was finished, her held it in front of him.

"Avvie, look." He called to his daughter, tapping her little button nose to get her attention. At first Avonlea only scrunched her nose and blinked in response, but then she recognized the light in front of her and immediately she reached for it still with her wide smile, kicking her legs in excitement.

As the couple both placed their hands on the lantern, their eyes locked warmly with that sweet look of love they'd displayed that first night experiencing the lanterns together. Mingling with the thousands of lanterns above their heads, the family's lantern floated into the air. It especially captivated the youngest Fitzherbert, who followed it as far as she could with her bright eyes.

"Can I have her?" Eugene asked.

"Of course." Rapunzel replied. She placed Avonlea in her husband's arms before twirling around to watch the lanterns behind her.

"You might wanna close you eyes," he told his baby girl in a low voice, "take your time. It's gonna take some time to take in all this."

Eugene leaned down, and planting a kiss on the baby's forehead, whispered in a voice quiet enough that his enchanted wife didn't hear, "This is where I realized I was in love with your mommy." He paused, watching Rapunzel in awe. He let out a breath with a grin. "But can't you see why?"

He couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than the scene before him right now. He had two beautiful ladies, his to love. It was crystal clear: this was where he was meant to go.

"This is where I asked her to marry me. And if you remember, this was where I found out about you. But you were probably kinda little to remember."

He nuzzled her close, remembering the night. Being completely soaked, but too happy and altogether just overwhelmed to even care, holding Rapunzel close, not being able to stop smiling, talking to her belly for the first time – it was a treasured memory.

He caught himself doing that sappiness thing again, but he ignored it. Instead, as he looked up, his voice rumbled in his chest again.

"_All those days, chasing down a daydream, all those years living in a blur__…_"

Quickly turning and blinking her attention back to him, Rapunzel's face revealed a wide smile that became the slightest bit coy at the sound of his voice singing that oh-so familiar song. Chills ran through her body with delight of the completely perfect moment, the one she was undoubtedly meant to be in. Her dream was in front of her: her roguishly handsome husband, singing their song, with their ever-smiling daughter in his lap, lanterns glowing all about the vast kingdom – she was convinced there was nothing else in the world that could be more perfect.

As the chorus neared again, Eugene caught her hands in his, and lacing their hands together, their eyes locked, utterly full of love. The words were so familiar that they tumbled right out of the couple's mouths though they were completely engaged in each other.

"_And at last I see the light,  
>And it<em>_'__s like the fog has lifted  
>And at last I see the light<br>And it__'__s like the sky is new  
>And it's warm and real and bright<br>And the world has somehow shifted  
>All at once, everything looks different<br>Now that I see you  
>Now that I see you<em>…"

Slowly and lovingly their foreheads leaned in and their lips met in a long and endearing kiss.

"You were my new dream." She whispered in the stillness as they broke apart, almost as if the perfect moment would end if she uttered those words any louder. Her eyelashes brushed his face as she blinked in an unintentional butterfly kiss.

"And you were mine." Almost immediately came the answer of her husband, gently pressing his forehead into hers. "Both of you. Mine to love. The best dream that's ever been mine."

When a squeal belonging to their lively little daughter sounded, the two couldn't help but laugh.  
>Eugene smiled and softly sung, glancing both at his wife and Avonlea, "<em>You are the best thing that<em>_'__s ever been mine_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave a review and tell me and make me smile! I know it's been a long time, but...I hope yall are still reading! **

**It seems so weird to be finishing up this! I can't lie, I've absolutely adored writing this. When I started I was thinking, "Yay! I need to get my baby fluff-writing fix. And then I'll be okay." BUT ONCE I START I CAN'T STOP! Haha. So, don't worry, there's more where this is coming from! So if you all are wondering, yes, I will definitely be writing more about their kiddos. Maybe they'll just be one-shots, maybe they'll be full-length stories - not sure yet, but I pinky promise I'll write more! Especially since summer is nearly upon us!**

**And a huuuuuuuge, THANK YOU to all of you beautiful, beautiful readers and reviewers! You guys are seriously the best. Your reviews never fail to make me smile and giggle! I can't tell you how happy it makes me when I see how much yall get into this story and how much you enjoy it! **

**Well...here we are :) And so...they all lived...Happily Ever After 3 **

**love, Sunny-lou**


End file.
